Legend of Ed: Ocarina of Time
by F-ckthesystem125
Summary: A hunt for a giant owl leads the Eds from their world to the land of Hyrule. Now if they wish to return, they must help a young boy named Link save it from the looming evil that threatens to destroy it. I don't own either Legend of Zelda or Ed, Edd n Eddy.
1. A Strange New World

A/N: This idea was knocking around in my head, so I thought to try and write a Crossover fic for it.

* * *

The cul-de-sac was quiet as morning came. The sun was rising, casting the neighborhood in a pleasant glow. The kids of the neighborhood were all starting to rise, none of them knowing what was to befall three certain friends.

"ED!" came the sound of a crazed banshee in the form a red headed girl named Sarah. She was stomping down the stairs to her big brother's room before kicking the door open. The room was a pit of comic books, various posters and figurines, and lots of trash everywhere. "ED! GET OUT OF BED!" Ed rose at his sister calling his name and looked at her angry face before giving off a big grin.

"Hello baby sister." he said.

"MOM SAYS TO GET UP FOR BREAKFAST!" she yelled before slamming his door shut. Ed before jumping out of bed in his briefs, running out the door, and jumping into the dryer just outside his room. He then popped back out in his usual attire before racing upstairs to start his day. He was in the kitchen where his mom, his dad, and Sarah all were before causing a bit of chaos in the kitchen looking for a bowl for some Chunky Puffs.

"Edward!" said his mother in a stern voice.

"Yes Mommy?" he said as he poured the cereal and milk into a bowl.

"You know better then to throw utensils around the kitchen!" she said. Sarah grinned while eating her eggs at Ed getting chewed out by their mother while her father just kept to his newspaper. Ed just hung his head with a sad look, but it only last a few seconds until his mother turned and he began eating his cereal. He was chewing his third bite before he sat up and blinked. What sounding like a chorus of humming was echoing in his ears.

"Huh?" Ed said as he listened to the humming before it died down. He stared off into space while picking his ear before he began happily eating his cereal again.

-Eddy's-

Eddy was inside the kitchen of his house eating some scrambled eggs that his mother had made while thinking up a new scam. He was thumbing through his Who to scam and When book while he chewed.

'Hmm. It's Saturday, so today's pidgeon is Rolf.' he thought as he imagined swindling Rolf of his money for some jawbreakers. He finished his eggs and was heading for the door to get his friends Ed and Double D before he heard something like humming in his ears. 'What the? Did I leave my record player on?'

-Edd's-

Edd, or Double D as he was known to the whole neighborhood, was up early and quietly eating some fresh fruit alone in his kitchen. He was excited as he had been waiting for a day like this to come. Only three sticky notes worth of chores had been pasted around the house, so he practically had the entire day to himself. Normally his days would be spent helping Eddy out with scams, most of which were against his will, but today was different. Today he was going to look for an animal he heard was said to be recently living in the woods nearby. He quickly got through his chores and was getting some food ready to take on his hunt before he paused. He began to hear a strange humming in his ears and was now looking for the source of the noise. 'What on Earth?' he thought before it died down. 'Strange. Was I just imagining it?'

"Hey Double D!" Eddy yelled from behind him, making him jump.

"Eddy! You know I hate that!" Double D yelled as Ed came in through the screen door. "Ed! That's the third screen door you've ruined!"

"Oops!" Ed said before laughing.

"Forget that Sockhead. I've got the scam of all scams ready to be done today!" Eddy said.

"Apologies Eddy, but I'm afraid that it'll have to wait." Double D said.

"What do you mean 'It'll have to wait?' What? Your folks have you swamped in sticky notes again?" Eddy asked.

"Quite the opposite. I've already finished all the chores my parents have assigned me." Double D said.

"Then what's holding you up? It's Saturday, and Rolf's the Pidgeon of the Day!" Eddy said.

"Sorry Eddy, but I'm afraid that I'm going to be dealing with an actual bird today." Double D said.

"Is it a chicken?!" Ed asked.

"No Ed. I've heard talk that somewhere in the woods is said to be an undiscovered species of owl! Doesn't the thought of discovering something new sound exciting?" Double D said with a big smile.

"I hate birds." Eddy said in an irritated tone while Ed began searching around inside Double D's fridge for anything that he liked. "And how is discovering a new one more important than my scam?"

"To become famous in the eyes of all who hold science dear-"

"Did you say famous?" Eddy asked while holding onto Double D's face.

"Indeed." Double D said.

"And with fame comes fortune!" Eddy said while his thoughts quickly turned to cash. "Alright boys! We're hunting owls!"

"Technically, we're researching-" Double said before Eddy dragged him away to gather stuff to catch the owl.

"Hurry up Lumpy!" Eddy yelled. Ed ran off while his head getting caught on something in the fridge, causing it to crash around while he ran after his friends.

-In the Woods-

The Eds were now traversing through the woods to try and find the owl. Double D brought a camera to take it's picture, Eddy brought a net to capture it, and Ed brought his gym bag to stuff the owl into.

"So, where's the bird?" Eddy asked.

"The last sighting of the owl was said to be around here." Double D said.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Ed said. "Owls are like chickens!" Eddy and Double D looked at Ed like he was even dumber than before.

"Anyway, let us continue our search gentlemen." Double D said.

-2 hours later-

Eddy was riding piggyback on Ed, who was walking behind Double D.

"Where is that dumb bird?!" Eddy yelled. "We've been out here forever and haven't seen it!"

"Patience Eddy. We haven't looked everywhere." Double D said.

"I can't wait to find and hug our new friend!" Ed said as he looked around.

"Yeah, well I'm ready to call it a day." Eddy said. "I could be scamming Rolf by now."

"Well, it is close to lunchtime. Maybe a break would be an ideal option." Double D said.

"Finally. Let's get out of here." Eddy said. "Go Ed." Eddy said as he pointed back the way they came. Ed didn't move from where he stood, leaving Eddy to just sit on his shoulders.

"Ed?" Double D said when he noticed they hadn't moved.

"Hey! Come on Ed!" Eddy said. Ed still didn't move. He just stared off in one direction with his eyes slightly turned up. Both Eddy and Double D looked up at where he was looking before Double D gasped. Perched high up on a branch was an owl that was easily larger than Ed.

"That's it!" Double D whispered in excitement as he fumbled to get his hands to properly use the camera. "That's the owl!"

"It's huge!" Eddy said before his eyes turned into dollar signs. "I'm gonna be so rich!"

"Hello Mr. Owl. My name is Ed!" Ed said while waving up at the owl. "What's your name?"

"Kaepora Gaebora." Ed still had on a big smile, while Eddy and Double D stared. The camera slowly slipped out of Double D's hand while Eddy pointed at it.

"Did...that owl just...talk?" he asked.

"Do you see anyone else speaking?" said the owl, it's beak moving with the words.

"A talking owl!" Double D said. He didn't know if he should be amazed or terrified. Eddy however, decided to take action.

"CATCH IT ED! I'M GONNA BE SUPER RICH!" Eddy shouted as he stood up on Ed's shoulders and wildly pointed at the owl.

"Okay Eddy." Ed said before running towards the tree that Kaepora was perched on. Ed was halfway there before Kaepora spread his wings and flapped them once which sent a powerful gust of wind towards them. Ed was knocked off his feet and into his friends, sending the trio headfirst into a tree. Ed was the only one barely conscious as Kaepora left the tree and dived towards them before he blacked out.

* * *

Double D could hear nothing at first, but the sound of children talking slowly became louder as his eyes strained to open. He blinked a few times before he saw something strange flying above his head. It appeared to a tiny ball of shining light with wings attached fluttering above his head.

"What's this?" he asked himself.

"Look! One of them's awake!" came a child's voice. Double D slowly sat up as he rubbed the sore spot on his head and looked around. He remembered being out in the forest, so he was very confused when he found himself inside a strange abode made of wood. He looked straight to see a girl in green clothing looking at him with another ball of winged light flying close to her. "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" he said as he looked at her. "My head hurts a little. Where am I?"

"His clothes are strange." Double D looked out a window to see a bunch of kids in similar clothing with more orbs of winged light all looking at him.

"And he doesn't have a fairy."

"Is he like Link?"

"Where'd they come from?"

"Hey." came a groan from another bed. Double D looked to see Eddy sitting up in one bed, and Ed loudly snoring away in another. "Keep it down. I'm trying to sleep."

"Eddy!" Double D said to get his attention. Eddy looked to see Double D and a bunch of kids looking at him.

"Double D? Where are we?" he asked as he looked around.

"I'm not sure. I remember seeing that giant owl, then feeling all that wind, then nothing." Double D said.

"That's enough chit-chat!" said a kid as he walked in a glared at the two Eds. He, like the other children, also had a fairy flying next to him. "You got some explaining to do!"

"Who are you shrimp?" Eddy asked.

"My name's not shrimp! I am the great Mido, the boss of the Kokiri!" said the boy.

"Kokiri?" Double D asked.

"That's right. And you three better start telling us where you came from and why you're here." Mido demanded.

"Um, excuse me." Double D said. "Pardon me for asking, but where exactly are we?"

"You don't know? What are you stupid? You're in th-WILL YOU WAKE HIM UP?! HIS SNORING IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!" Both Ed and Double D looked at Ed, who was snoring away on his bed.

"Apologies." Double D said before he walked over to Ed and began to lightly shake him. "Ed. Come on Ed. Wake up."

"Let me Double D." Eddy said before he stretched Ed's ear a bit and inhaled. " **WAKE UP ED!** " he yelled, shaking the whole room around them. Ed's eyes slowly opened before he yawned and looked around. He spotted Eddy and Double D before grinning.

"Hi guys!" he said.

"He doesn't look too bright." one of the children said.

"They all look like idiots." Mido said. "And as for what you asked earlier, this is the Kokiri Forest, home of the Kokiri."

"Kokiri...Forest?" Double D said as he stood up and slowly walked towards the window. The children backed up as he looked out the window. The forest they were in was gone. Instead, there was a clearing full of giant stumps with windows and doorways in them. Ed and Eddy joined him in their shock as they stared out the window, completely at a loss as to what they were seeing.

"Where...are we?"

* * *

A/N: Please tell me what you all thought.


	2. Introductions and Exploration

The Eds took a few steps out of the building and just stared around them. The whole place was different from their home. Everywhere you looked was nature, nature, and more nature.

"Are we dreaming?" Eddy asked.

"How can we be having the same dream?" Double D said.

"Hello pretty fireflies." Ed said, his eyes on the fairies floating around the children.

"They're not fireflies, you twit." Mido said. "They're fairies."

"Fairies? Yeah right." Eddy said.

"I concur. Fairies only exist in stories and such." Double D said.

"You blind or something?" Mido said. "They're floating around and you say that they don't exist? You really are stupid."

"Hey! Lay off!" Eddy yelled.

"You gonna make me?" Mido said with his arms folded over his chest.

"That's enough." said a girl with short green hair. "Sorry about my friend Mido here. He likes to act like he's the boss of everyone. My name's Saria. What are your names?"

"Greetings Saria. My name's Eddward with two D's." Double D said. "Everyone calls me Double D. And these are my friends. This is Ed."

"Hello!" Ed said while waving his arm in the air.

"And this is Eddy."

"Call me Stud." Eddy said with a sly grin.

"More like Dud." Mido said, earning an angry growl from Eddy while Saria just giggled.

"All of you have the same name. That's funny." she said before she began to introduce everyone that lived in the forest. "And there's one more person who lives here. His name's Link."

"Mr. No Fairy." Mido scoffed.

"I was about to go and see him. Would you like to join me?" Saria asked.

"With bells on our toes!" Ed shouted, earning a collective confused stare from everyone.

"That's Ed's way of saying we'd love to join you." Double D said.

"It's over there." she said while pointing at Link's house. "It's that tree house in the distance." They began walking while Mido held Eddy back.

"I'm watching you and your friends." he said. Eddy only responded by grabbing his green hat and shoving it over his face, leaving Mido to struggle to pull it off while he joined his friends.

"So, what exactly is this place?" Eddy asked as he walked with them.

"This is Kokiri Forest. One of the many lands of Hyrule Kingdom." Saria explained.

"Hyrule Kingdom?" Double D said.

"You've never heard of Hyrule Kingdom?" Saria said, earning a shake of the head from Eddy and Double D while Ed just stared around at everything. "You three must've traveled from very far away."

"I don't even remembering traveling." Eddy said.

"We were trying to find a new species of Owl when we suddenly wound up here." Double D said.

"Maybe Mr. Kapoko flew us all the way here while we were napping." Ed said.

"I believe his name was Kaepora Gaebora." Double D said.

"Who cares?! All this is because you wanted to find that dumb bird in the first place!" Eddy said.

"And who was it that wanted to capture it to get rich?" Double D asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Where are you three from anyway?" Saria asked.

"We live in a town called Peach Creek." Double D said.

"I've never heard of it." Saria said. "Then again, none of us have ever left the forest." The Eds looked at her as she ran up and began waving up at the tree. "Yahoo! Hi Link!" They looked up to see a boy dressed similar to everyone else with blonde hair and blue eyes with a fairy flying next to him. He descended the ladder and smiled at Saria. "Whoa! Is that your fairy Link?"

"Yeah." Link said. "She came to me just a moment ago. Her name is Navi."

"That's great! You've gotten your own fairy! You're a true Kokiri now!" Saria said.

"What's with everyone and fairies in this stinkin place?" Eddy asked.

"Be polite Eddy. We're guests here." Double D said. Link looked at them past Saria before looking at her.

"Who are they?" he asked before Navi began flying around them.

"Hello little fairy friend." Ed said. "My name is-"

"Your names are Ed, Edd, and Eddy, right?" Navi asked.

"How do you know them/us?" Saria, Link, and the Eds asked.

"The Great Deku Tree told me that you all mysteriously arrived in the Kokiri Forest. He sees everything here." said the fairy.

"Great."

"Deku."

"Tree?" the Eds asked.

"He's the Guardian of the Kokiri Forest." Saria said.

"Yes, and he wishes to speak with Link." Navi said. "Let's go. Hurry!"

"You were called to see the Great Deku Tree? What an honor!" Saria said.

"Who exactly is the Great Deku Tree?" Double D asked.

"Like I said, he's the Guardian of the Kokiri Forest. They say he's the father of all us Kokiri." Saria said.

"Wait. Your dad is a tree?" Eddy asked. "How did that happen?"

"None of this is making any sense." Double D said as he rubbed his head.

"Maybe Mr. Deku Tree knows how to get home." Ed said.

"You wanna ask a tree for directions on how to get home?" Eddy said. "That's stupid."

"Actually, it may not be a bad idea." Double D said.

"Come again?" Eddy said.

"Think about it Eddy. We saw a talking owl, we're in a forest full of children and fairies, and neither side has heard about the other's home. Call me crazy, but we may just be in a completely different world." Double D said.

"You're right." Eddy said. "You're crazy."

"Well, what's the other option? Look around in a place we've never been to and get lost?" Double D said.

"Rrrrgh. Fine. Which way?" Eddy grumbled.

"This way." Navi said as she fluttered away. Link followed while Ed grabbed his friends and ran after them while Saria waved goodbye. They ran with Link as he approached the entryway to the Great Deku Tree, but stopped when Mido stood in the way with his hand held up.

"Hold it!" he yelled. "Well well. If it isn't Mr. No Fairy and the trio of twits. What are you doing here?"

"We have to see the Great Deku Tree." Link said.

"A fairy-less guy like you? Don't make me- Wait a second. Is that a fairy? One actually came to you?!" Mido said in shock.

"Yes. Now please, we have to see the Great Deku Tree." Link said.

"I don't believe this! Saria and the Great Deku Tree choose you and not I, the Great Mido? Hmph. And what exactly would you do? You're not properly equipped. You should at least have a sword and shield." Mido said

"Why would he need those to talk to a tree? Just get out of the way." Eddy said.

"It's the Great Deku Tree!" Mido said. "And no! I'm not moving until you're properly equipped." Mido made good on his word. The four of them tried to run around him, but he kept them at bay.

"It seems we have no choice but obtain a sword and shield." Double D said. "But, why would a child need something so dangerous as a sword?"

"There are a few dangers out in the Lost Woods." Link said. "A shield can deflect the attacks, but you can't fight back with your bare hands."

"Let us find the sword that shall smite the evil!" Ed shouted dramatically before running off.

"Does he have any idea where he's going?" Link asked.

"Not since the day he was born." Eddy said.

"Ed! This way!" Double D shouted when Ed began running around someone's home. Ed looked at Double D, causing him to smack into a rock wall.

"He okay?" Link asked when they ran towards him.

"He's been hit with worse." Eddy said before he pulled him off the ground.

"I know where a sword is." Link said. "Follow me." Link lead them to a tiny hole in a rock wall in a different part of the area. "It's in here."

"In that tiny hole?" Eddy asked while Double D looked through it.

"I'm afraid that Ed and I won't be able to accompany you past here." Double D said. "The hole is too small. You and Eddy however are just small enough to squeeze through."

"Alright. You ready?" Link asked while looking at Eddy.

"Ladies first." Eddy said. Link raised an eyebrow before he started crawling through. It took a moment before Link crawled out to the other side.

"I made it through. Hurry up." Link yelled through the hole.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your dress on!" Eddy yelled as he began crawling through the hole.

"Well, all we can do now is wait for them to return." Double D said.

"Hey." Both Eds looked to see another Kokiri boy uprooting some tall grass. "Mind giving me a hand?"

"Here's one." Ed said as he pulled Double D's hand to the kid.

"We've already used this joke, Ed." Double D said.

"I mean can you help me out with the grass and rocks?" the kid asked. "It's easy. Just pull and chuck."

"Okay." Ed said before going and pulling the first bit of grass out with ease. He then tossed it onto the ground, where it revealed a tiny green gem of some kind.

"Sometimes you find items in grass, rocks, and other things. I don't know why. You just do." said the kid.

"What is this?" Double D asked as he picked up the green gem.

"That's a green Rupee. It's what we use as currency here." said the kid.

"Fascinating." Double D said before giving it to Ed. "Let's not tell Eddy about this just yet. He may have us dig up the whole forest if he thought it'd make him rich." Ed nodded before the two of them began picking up and throwing things. Double D couldn't lift the rocks, so he left that to Ed while he pulled very hard on the tall grass. A few moments of pulling and throwing later and the field was cleared.

"Not bad." said the kid. "Thanks for the help."

"Glad to help." Double D wheezed.

"Guys!" came Link's worried shout. Ed and Double D looked to see Link crawling out of the hole. "We have a problem!"

"What's wrong?" Double D asked as Link took something and held it up.

"We ran into a bit of boulder trouble." Link said as he held up a flat Eddy before turning him to the side, showing that he had been flattened like a pancake. "I don't know if he's alive. I've never seen anything like this before!"

"Eddy! Speak to me!" Double D shouted while shaking his flat friend. "Say something!"

"Come on Granddad! The line for the bumpers cars is moving." Eddy said in a dazed tone.

"He's okay." Double D said while Ed took Eddy and snapped him like a carpet back to normal.

"What happened?" Eddy asked before looking at Link. "Why didn't you warn me about the boulder?!" he yelled.

"You ran out there before I had a chance to say anything!" Link yelled back. "Still, I'm glad you're alive. Plus, I've found the Kokiri Sword." He took the scabbard from his back and slowly unsheathed the blade to show the Eds.

"My word!" Double D said in awe. "The craftsmanship of this blade is amazing-"

"Let me try!" Ed said while taking the sword. "I AM LOTHAR! SLAYER OF EVIL!" he shouted before wildly swinging the blade around, narrowly missing his friends and Link.

"Hey! Put that down Lumox, before you hurt somebody!" Eddy shouted. Ed stopped swinging the sword and looked at Eddy, giving Double D a chance to grab the blade from him.

"I apologize." he said as he gave the sword back to Link. "Ed can get easily excited."

"Let's just hope that that'll be the last time he gets his hands on this sword." Link said. "Now then, we've got a sword, so all we need is a shield."

"Does it involve more boulders?" Eddy asked with a glare.

"No. You can buy them at the shop over there." Link said while pointing at the shop.

"Let's hurry!" Navi said. "The Great Deku Tree needs to see you!"

"Right. The problem now is that the shield costs 40 Rupees." Link said.

"40 what?" Eddy said. "What's a Rupee?"

"I believe that this is what he's talking about." Double D said when he pulled out a small green Rupee from his pocket. The Rupee was swiped from his hands as Eddy began staring intently at it.

"LOOK AT THIS GEM! I BET IT'S WORTH TONS OF MOOLAH! I'M RICH!" he shouted before laughing maniacally.

"Is he okay?" Navi asked.

"That's how he always gets whenever he's around money." Double D groaned while shaking his head.

"It's just one little Rupee." Link said as Double D tried to get Eddy's attention.

"Eddy. This is just one Rupee." Double D said.

"So? Look at it!" Eddy said.

"It may be worth quite a lot back home, but it's the lowest form of currency here." Double D said. "You can't buy anything with only one Rupee here." The wide grin on Eddy's faced deflated to a slack jawed look of disbelief.

"And we need 39 more to buy a shield." Link said. Eddy groaned while looking at his measly little green Rupee.

"Then let's go find some more!" Ed shouted before walking around some grass. "Got one!" he shouted while holding up a green Rupee.

"Who leaves money on the ground?" Eddy asked. Double D gave a brief explanation about where to find Rupees that he had heard from the kid before. "You mean that they're practically everywhere?!"

"That's right. You just gotta know where to look." Link said as he pulled a blue Rupee out of his wallet. "And they come in other colors like this one. Blue Rupees are worth 5 green ones."

"What are we waiting for?! Let's hunt 'em down!" Eddy yelled before looking around on the ground.

"I'm amazed he turned around that fast." Link said.

"I'm amazed he's not making Ed and I to do all the work." Double D said. The four boys searched the entire area before meeting up in front of the shop. They gathered all the Rupees they found before counting how much they had.

"47 Rupees. We have enough." Link said before they entered the shop. It was a tiny shop with it's merchandise on display on the shelves behind the counter. The owner was tiny and kept having to jump to see over the counter.

"What'll it be?" he asked.

"One Deku Shield." Link said.

"That'll be 40 Rupees."

"Okay guys. Give me the Rupees you collected. Ed and Double D handed over their Rupees, giving Link a total of 35 Rupees. "We're short." Link said before they looked at Eddy, who had his hands in his pockets.

"What?" he said.

"Eddy. We need your Rupees." Double D said.

"What Rupees? I don't have any Rupees? Do you?" Eddy asked.

"Ed." Double D said before snapping his fingers. Ed immediately lifted Eddy upside-down by his ankle before violently shaking him, causing all of Eddy's Rupees to fall out of his pockets. "Honestly Eddy. Sometimes your greed can be so annoying." Double D said as he gathered the Rupees and gave them to Link. Link then handed 40 Rupees to the owner, who then handed him a Deku Shield.

"Okay, we have a sword and shield. Let's go see the Great Deku Tree." Link said. The four of them left the shop and were now face-to-face with Mido again.

"Are you kidding me?! You have a Deku Shield _and_ the Kokiri Sword?!" Mido said in disbelief.

"Link has the necessary equipment, so please let us pass." Double D said.

"Grrrr. Fine!" Mido growled before he moved out of Link's way. The Eds began following before Mido got in the way. "Hold it! Link is the only one properly equipped. You three ain't getting in here."

"They're with me." Link said.

"Not without proper equipment. And seeing as how there's only one sword in the whole forest, it looks like you three won't be passing anytime soon." Mido said with a grin. Eddy glared at him before grinning himself.

"Ed." he said before whispering something into into Ed's ear. Ed smiled before pulling an rotting onion out of his jacket and eating half of it.

"And how is that going to help us pass?" Double D asked while cringing at Ed.

"Watch and learn Sockhead." Eddy said as Ed swallowed and approached Mido.

"Hi, Mr. Mido!" Ed said with a grin. The fumes from his breath hit Mido's nose, causing the poor boy's face to turn as green as his clothing.

"URK!" Mido gagged before falling over and foaming at the mouth. The Eds walked on by while Mido twitched on the forest floor and gag.

"That was disgusting." Navi said.

"It worked, didn't it?" Eddy said with a grin.

"Watch out!" Navi shouted before a strange flower sprouted in front of them.

"What is that thing?!" Eddy yelled.

"That's a Deku Baba!" Navi explained as the flower kept opening and closing it's mouthing while sticking straight up and twirling in place. "They're dangerous, but this one seems wilted. It can't bend like they usually do."

"What an amazing specimen." Double D said.

"Kill now, look later!" Eddy said.

"I got this!" Link said before swinging the blade, chopping the head off the stem. The head and stem dried up, leaving nothing but a stick and a nut on the ground.

"Nice swing." Eddy said while Ed picked up the remains.

"That's a Deku Stick." Navi said as she fluttered around Ed. "And that's a Deku Nut."

"What are they good for?" Eddy asked as Ed looked at the nut before smiling. He tossed it into the air before opening his mouth wide.

"NO! THE DEKU NUT-" Navi yelled before it fell between Ed's teeth, where it exploded in a blinding light. Ed, Edd, and Eddy were literally stunned and frozen in place. "Stuns when you throw it at an enemy." Navi finished.

"Oohhh. I eee nuu." Double D mumbled through clamped lips.

"What?" Link asked as the color returned to the Eds before they could move.

"I said I see now." Double D said.

"And what does the stick do?" Eddy asked.

"It's very hard, but not indestructible." Navi said. Ed lifted the stick up high above his head before shouting.

"I AM LOTHAR! SLAYER OF MONSTERS!" he yelled.

"Then do just that and slay that one!" Eddy said as he pointed at another Deku Baba.

"BEGONE, VILE FLOWER!" Ed yelled before he ran over and smacked the Deku Baba a few times before the stick broke and smacked him in the head. "The evil has been vanquished!"

"I think your friend has a problem." Link whispered.

"He reads too many comic books." Double D said.

"What's a comic book?" Link asked.

"Later. Let's go. I wanna meet the tree, then get out of here." Eddy said. The four of them walked down the path, with Link dealing with another Deku Baba, before they came upon a massive tree with what appeared to be eyebrows, a nose, and a mouth with a moustache.

"That's the Great Deku Tree?!" Double D asked.

"The one and only." Link said as Navi flew towards him.

"Great Deku Tree! I'm back!" she said.

"Oh... Navi..." came the Great Deku Tree's loud voice. "Thou hast returned."

"It can talk!" Eddy said.

"Hello Mr. Deku Tree." Ed said with a smile while waving his fingers at him.

"Link, and strangers from a faraway land...Welcome." said the Great Deku Tree. "Listen carefully to what I, the Deku Tree, am about to tell thee. Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless, and full of nightmares...As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it. Verily, thou hast felt it."

"Y-yes." Link said.

"And to you three who have come from a land unknown to this one...You have been brought here against thine own will and wish to return home..." said the Great Deku Tree.

"Th-That is correct." Double D stuttered while Eddy hid behind Ed.

"The time has come young Link to test thy courage...I have been cursed. I need you to break the curse with your courage and wisdom." said the Deku Tree.

"Oh dear." Double D said.

"Does thou have courage to undertake this task?" asked the Deku Tree.

"Y-yes." Link said, though he was scared inside.

"Then enter, Brave Link, and thou too Navi..." said the Deku Tree as he opened his enormous mouth. "Navi, guide Link through his task. And Link, listen to Navi's wisdom."

"Yes." Link and Navi said.

"And to you, strange travellers." said the Deku Tree. "Why has thou come here?" Double D gathered up his thoughts and courage before taking a deep breath.

"We heard that you sensed our arrival here." Double D said. "My friends and I were hoping that you may know how we can get back home."

"How has thou travelled here?" asked the tree.

"We were trying to find the giant talking owl, but got teleported here while we were sleeping." Ed answered.

"Ah...Kaepora Gaebora..." said the tree. "To be brought here by him must mean that there's more to thee than meets the eye."

"Like what?" Eddy asked.

"If ye have the courage, then join Link to vanquish the curse brought upon me." said the tree.

"He wants to eat us!" Eddy whispered.

"I don't think so, Eddy." Double D said. "And right now, we don't have any other leads on how to get home."

"Let us break the curse upon Mr. Deku Tree!" Ed shouted while grabbing Eddy and Double D before running into the tree, with Link quickly following them.

'Ed, Edd, and Eddy.' thought the tree. 'Strange names.'

* * *

A/N: I had so much fun writing this chapter. I hope you all had fun reading it.


	3. Great Deku Tree Part 1

A/N: I'm on a roll!

* * *

The four of them were staring around the inside the of the Deku Tree. Giant cobwebs and walkways going high into the tree surrounded them.

"Oh, way big!" Ed said.

"Simpley amazing." Double D said.

"It's a tree. Big deal?" Eddy said before turning to Link. "Okay. Which way do we go?"

"Why are you asking me? I've never been in the Great Deku Tree." Link said.

"Be careful everyone." Navi said as she fluttered around them. "There could be dangers where you'd least expect it."

"She's right." Link said. "Be on your gaurd."

"Fine. You do all the fighting, and we'll follow." Eddy said.

"Eddy!" Double D scolded.

"What? He's got all the crap that'll let him fight. We got nothing!" Eddy said.

"We have these!" Ed said as he held up another Deku stick and Deku nut.

"Right. From that flower you whacked earlier." Eddy said.

"Which means that we can also aid Link in his fight to stop that curse." Double D said.

"I thought you always said there's no such thing as curses." Eddy said.

"I also said fairies don't exist, but one's floating around us." Double D said.

"YEEHAH! THIS IS FUN!" Everyone turned to see Ed jumping up and down on the giant spider web that was covering the hole in the middle of the room.

"Ed you maniac!" Eddy laughed as they walked towards him, only for a Deku Baba to appear.

"Watch out! This one's not withered!" Navi said. Her words were proven true as the Deku Baba's stem was a colorful green that swayed around. It lunged at them, making the three boys jump back out of it's reach before it got up and began swaying around again.

"What do we do?" Eddy asked.

"Wait for the perfect moment, then strike!" Navi said. Link nodded and drew his sword and shield before slowly walking towards the flower. The flower lunged, but was a few inches too short to reach Link. Link slashed vertically at the Deku Baba, damaging it and causing it to recoil.

"Hit it again!" Eddy said. Link did just that after it lunged again, causing it to shrivel up into a Deku nut.

"Bravo Link!" Double D said while Ed hollered about Link's victory.

"It's not that big of a deal." Link said, though he did like the compliments. "We still have to break the curse."

"How? We don't know where to go." Eddy said before turning to Ed. "Will you get off that thing?"

"Okay!" Ed shouted before jumping towards them. "DOGPILE!" he shouted before crashing onto the three of them.

"He's heavy!" Link groaned.

"Ed! Could you please get off of us?" Double D wheezed.

"Sure thing, Double D!" Ed said as he got up off of them.

"Why would you even jump on that giant spider web?" Double D asked as he dusted himself off.

"There's a room." Ed said as he dragged his friends heads towards the spider web. They looked through the holes to see water at the bottom.

"So you were trying to break the web?" Link asked.

"Yeah. But I couldn't bounce high enough." Ed said with his head hung low in defeat.

"Cheer up Ed. We'll find a way if we need to go down there." Double D said in an attempt to cheer up his friend.

"And I see a way to do so." Navi said. "Look up." All of them looked up to see a ledge high above them. "If one of you were jumped from that height, it'd be enough to break through that spider web."

"That's a great idea." Double D said.

"Yeah, except there's no way up there." Eddy said. Just then, Double D lightly poked his shoulder. "What?" he asked, only to see Double D point to a ladder that led up a ledge. "I hate it when you do that."

"Me first!" Ed yelled as he literally ran up the ladder, laughing all the way.

"How'd he do that?" Link asked.

"I haven't the faintest idea." Double D said as he climbed up. He and Ed were soon joined by Eddy and Link before they began walking up the spiraling ledge.

"TREASURE!" Eddy yelled when a treasure chest came into view. He immediately ran to it and practically ripped the lid off and looked inside before scowling. "What?!" he yelled as he held up a piece of paper. "Aren't treasure chests supposed to be filled with treasure?!" he yelled before tossing the paper over his shoulder.

"Take a closer look, Eddy." Double D said as he looked at the paper. "This appears to be a map of some sort."

"But to where?" Link asked as Ed looked at the map while bending sideways.

"It looks like a map of the inside of the Great Deku Tree." Navi said.

"Intriguing." Double D said as he examined the map. "Let's see here. If this area represents the ground floor, then that must mean we should be somewhere around here." Double D said while pointing at the map.

"Great. Just wonderful. What do we do?" Eddy said.

"Well, these vines look thick enough to climb, but climbing them now is dangerous." Navi said. "Skull Walltulas are on it." Link and the Eds looked to see giant spiders with skull shaped coverings circling on the vine covered wall.

"If we had something to knock them off the wall, we could deal with them and climb up." Double D said.

"I got it!" Ed said as he began climbing the wall. He came crashing down a few moments later before sitting up and holding up his hands. "Ouch!"

"Maybe we should explore a little and come back later." Link suggested.

"The only thing around is that door up there." Eddy said as he pointed at the door up ahead.

"Good idea." Link said as Double D helped Ed up. The four of them walked on through the door before it slammed down behind them. They turned to see that the door was blocked by thick iron bars, sealing them inside.

"Hey! What gives?!" Eddy yelled before he began pulling on the bars. "Open...up!" he grunted before he jumped off the bars.

"Look! A Deku Scrub!" Navi shouted. Everyone turned from the door to the Deku Scrub that was sticking out of the ground and looking at them. "Deflect the nuts it spits out back at it to defeat it!" Navi said while the Deku Scrub spat nuts at them. The Eds scattered while Link brought up his shield.

"Over here!" he shouted, gaining it's attention. It spat a seed out at him, only to be smacked when Link sent it back.

"OW! That hurt!" screamed the scrub.

"Alright, you talking weed! Tell us how to get outta here, or you get whacked!" Eddy said.

"Okay! I'll unlock the doors! Geez!" said the scrub. It then proceeded to unlock the doors on both ends of the room before scampering off.

"Onward!" Ed shouted before heading for the next door.

"Wait up!" Eddy yelled as they ran after Ed into the next room, where a platform was floating in mid air.

"What's holding that up?" Double D asked as he looked at the platform.

"Who cares?" Eddy said as he looked at the other side with a grin. "There's another treasure chest!" He then jumped to the platform, causing it to shake as he ran across it before jumping to the next one, not realizing the platform fell down. He opened the lid and peeked inside before his excited grin fell to a look of confusion as he reached inside.

"What'd you find Eddy?" Ed shouted.

"A worthless bag of seed and a crummy slingshot!" Eddy yelled back as he held up the items. "Who puts this kind of junk in a treasure chest?!"

"Hold on." Navi shouted as she floated over towards him to inspect the items. "That's the Fairy Slingshot, and those are Deku Seeds."

"Big whoop!" Eddy said before he looked around. "Hey! How do I get back over there?"

"You should've thought of that before running off!" Link shouted.

"Up there!" Navi said as she floated above the area where Link, Ed, and Double D were. Eddy looked to see a ladder sticking to the wall. "Try hitting this ladder!" she said. Eddy grunted while he pulled out a seed and set it into the slingshot before pulling back and aiming at the ladder. He held it for a moment before he shot the seed at the ladder, nailed it, and watched it fall to the ground and stand up against the wall.

"Bullseye!" Eddy said as he twirled the slingshot. He put both it and the bag of seeds away before jumping down, running to the ladder, and climbing it to join his friends.

"That was so cool, Eddy!" Ed said. "Can I try?"

"I bet with that slingshot, we can clear those Skull Walltulas and climb up to the top floor." Link said.

"Then let us be off gentlemen." Double D said. The four of them got back to the main room and approached the wall before looking up at the 3 Skull Walltulas hanging on it.

"I got this." Eddy said as he loaded up another seed and took aim. He let it fly and shot the first one off the wall, causing it to fall and flail on the ground before disintegrating.

"My turn!" Ed said as he hopped in place. Eddy ignored him as he loaded up, shot another seed, and nailed the second one. "Aw, come on Eddy! Please!"

"Ugh! Fine!" Eddy said as he handed him the slingshot and bag of seeds.

"OH GOODY GOODY!" Ed shouted as he took a handful of seed and placed it in the slingshot. He grinned as he took aim and pulled back on the slingshot. Sadly, Ed had released the wrong hand, causing the slingshot to fly back and smack him hard in the face. "Did I get it?!" he asked while Eddy laughed.

"I'm afraid not Ed." Double D said as he took the slingshot from him. "May I?"

"Knock yourself out." Eddy said. Double D then took one of the seeds Ed dropped and loaded the slingshot before struggling to pull back. "My...this slingshot...is tough!" he grunted before the rubber band contracted, slamming his hands together. "YEOWCH!" he yelled, causing Eddy to fall over laughing.

"The Fairy Slingshot has a strong elastic, which allows it to shoot with speed, accuracy, and power." Navi said as Link picked up the slingshot.

"Let's see." he said as he loaded it, aimed, and shot the last one off the wall while Double D rubbed his sore hands.

"Not bad." Eddy said as he calmed down from his laughing fit.

"Now we can safely climb this wall." Link said as he gave the Slingshot and Seed Bag back to Eddy. "You found it first, so you hold onto it."

"Right." Eddy said before he, Link, and Ed began climbing the wall with ease.

"Assistance please!" Double D said. They looked down to see Double D three feet off the ground and struggling to continue.

"What's wrong?" Link asked.

"I seem to having trouble ascending!" Double D said.

"Ed. Go get him." Eddy said. Ed saluted before letting go and dropping down, hitting the ground with a loud thud.

"Is your friend okay?"

"He's all brain, no brawn." Eddy said as Ed quickly caught up to them with Double D riding on his shouders.

"Thank you Ed." Double D said as they quickly climbed up the vines and got to the next ledge. The four of them gathered around to look at the map. "This appears to be the top floor."

"Another door!" Ed said as he pointed at it.

"Looks like there's one more room up here." Double D said. "Shall we investigate?"

"We may find something useful inside." Link said.

"Fine." Eddy shrugged. Everyone then walked through the door before it slammed down with iron bars once again. "Again?" Eddy said as they looked at the door.

"And it doesn't appear that there are any of those Deku Scrubs to open it this time." Double D said as they scanned the room. Across the room was a treasure chest. To the side was a dead end that had a giant creature hanging above the entrance, and a sleeping Deku Baba on the ground below them. A lit and unlit torch were nearby, along with a giant metal button on the ground.

"Another chest!" Eddy shouted as he jumped down and ran across the room. He reached the other side and began jumping while trying to grab the ledge. "Argh! I can't reach it! Ed! Get over here and give me a boost!"

"Gotcha, Eddy!" Ed said before he ran over and put Eddy on his shoulders.

"Almost!" Eddy grunted as he reached up to the ledge, but fell short a few inches. "Double D! Don't just stand there! Get over here and help!"

"He's very bossy, isn't he?" Link asked.

"That's Eddy for you." Double D said as he looked at the giant metal button on the ground. "Maybe this will help." he said before stepping on it. The button sank before three pillars lifted up from the floor in the middle, creating a pathway to the chest.

"That'll work." Link said before jumping across them.

"Hey! I saw it first!" Eddy shouted before running back towards the ledge, only to be stopped when he got too close to the wall that lead to a dead end by a giant Skulltula. "This thing again? Rrr." he growled.

"I got it Eddy!" Ed shouted as he took the Deku Stick and raised it over his head. "BEGONE, CREEPY SPIDER THING!"

"The soft belly is the Skulltula's weak spot!" Navi shouted. Her words need not be said though as it turned away just as Ed thrust the Deku Stick, piercing it's underside and killing it instantly.

"Bravo, Ed." Double D said as the pillars lowered. "It appears these pillars are on a timer."

"Well?" Eddy said as Link jumped down and joined them.

"I found this strange compass in the chest." Link said.

"Aw man!" Eddy groaned as Link held up the compass.

"But, what good would a compass be to us inside a place like this?" Double D asked.

"All we keep finding is junk!" Eddy said as he held up his slingshot. "A dumb slingshot with seeds! A stupid map! And now a lame compass!"

"Eddy!" Double D shouted. "Need I remind you that we're here to break a curse! We're _not_ on a treasure hunt!"

"I'm just saying! If they're gonna have this kind of crap lying around, don't put it in a place that's supposed to have treasure!" Eddy said.

"Shiny!" Ed said. Everyone looked in his direction, then at where he was looking to see another Skulltula hanging on the wall in the dead end. Eddy eyes immediately changed to dollar signs when he saw the color of it. It was a dark, metallic yellow color. The same color as-

"GOLD!" Eddy yelled. "IT'S GOLDEN!"

"It seems that it is indeed golden." Double D said.

"IT'S MINE!" Eddy shouted as he immediately began shooting seeds at it with his slingshot. He fired five shots, with only two hitting it. The second one caused it to twitch before it vanished, leaving a floating skull in it's place. "What happened?!"

"It seems that killing that creature leaves something else behind when they're defeated." Link said before he stepped on the switch again. He hopped over, grabbed the token, and hopped back to join the others to share it. "See? It's different."

"I have a feeling that destroying that Golden Skulltula was important." Double D said. "Let's keep our eyes open for any more of them."

"Let us venture onwards!" Ed shouted.

"How? The door's still locked with those iron bars." Link said.

"Hmm." Double D said as he looked around the room before stopping at the torch. "Perhaps lighting that torch may open it."

"Anyone got a match?" Eddy asked.

"We have a lit torch over there." Double D said as he looked at the blazing torch. "And we have a few Deku sticks that we've collected. Observe." Double D said as he took a Deku stick, stuck it to the lit torch, and carried the flame to the unlit torch, causing the iron bars to disappear.

"Alright! The door's opened!" Eddy said.

"ONWARD!" Ed shouted before running out the door.

"He needs to slow down." Navi said as they all raced after him into the main room. They found him confronting another Skulltula with his Deku Stick before he smacked it in it's underbelly, killing it with ease.

"Okay. So we're up here, and the web's down there." Eddy said as they all stood on the edge and looked down. "So...who's jumping?" he asked as he broke out into a nervous sweat.

"If we miss, we'll surely break something!" Double D said.

"If we aim it just right..." Link said while looking at the web.

"ONWARD! TO VICTORY!" Ed shouted before he scooped them in his arms.

"ED! NO!" they shouted before he jumped. The three of them screamed in horror while Ed laughed as they hit the cobweb, stretched it until it broke, and fell into the water below.

* * *

A/N: Part 1 of the Deku Tree is done.


	4. Great Deku Tree Part 2

A/N: Here's Part 2.

* * *

The Eds and Link broke through the water's surface and were gasping for air while Navi floated above them all.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked as Eddy, Double D, and Link glared at Ed.

"We have broken through!" Ed yelled in goofy triumph.

"Ed! What were you thinking?!" Double D yelled.

"You could've killed us!" Link yelled as they got out of the water and dealt with the Deku Baba. "What have you got to say forself?"

"...Fish stick?" Ed said as he held up half a rotten fish on a stick.

"What goes on in that mind of his?" Navi whispered inside Double D's ear.

"Practically nothing, I'm afraid." Double D said.

"Hey! Two more of those golden bugs!" Eddy said as he pulled out his slingshot and loaded it with a seed. He shot at the one on the vines leading back up into the upper room until all that was left was a golden token, then shot at the one on the iron bars where the water was running out until it left a golden token. "I'm getting pretty good with this thing." he said as he began climbing up the vines for the first token. "Ed, get the other one!"

"Okay Eddy!" Ed said. While they were retrieving the tokens, Double D and Link had found a switch that revealed a torch hidden under some giant webs before they were burned away.

"Hmm? A tiny chest?" Double D said as Link popped it open and found some more seeds for Eddy's slingshot. "I'm beginning to see Eddy's point with all these chests." Double D said as Ed and Eddy returned with the tokens.

"Hey, whatcha find?" Eddy asked as he eyed the empty chest.

"Just some more ammo for you." Link said as he gave him the seed.

"That's it?" Eddy asked with a scowl.

"I didn't put it there, so don't be angry at me." Link said.

"Let's just get going." Eddy said.

"I'm afraid that we've hit a roadblock gentlemen. I don't see a path out of here except for those vines that lead up to the room we were just in." Double D said.

"Are you telling me that we're stuck?" Eddy asked.

"Unless we can find a door, I'm afraid so." Double D said.

"Hang on a sec." Link said. "Look at those webs over there. Can you see past them?" The Eds all looked for a moment before Double D's eyes widened.

"There's a door back there." he said.

"ONWARD TO-"

"Shut up!" Eddy yelled as he grabbed Ed's lips. "We heard you the first time Lumpy!" Eddy released his friend's lips before they all swam over and were now at the web.

"It is truly a shame that we have to destroy such amazing webs." Double D said as they began pulling on the web.

"Yeah, except for the part where it won't budge!" Eddy said after they failed to remove the webbing.

"Listen!" Navi said. "The flame from that torch over there burned through the webs that surrounded it in seconds."

"Brilliant! We burn it away!" Double D said.

"So we get another one of these sticks on fire and then light these stupid webs?" Eddy said.

"Precisely." Double D said.

"I got it!" Ed yelled as he went back to the torch and pulled out a Deku stick and lit it. He then ran back, fell into the water, got out and stuck the wet Deku stick to the web. "Where'd the fire go?"

"Please tell me one of you has a better idea." Link said while looking at Eddy and Double D.

"We need to get the lit Deku stick across without it being submerged in the water." Double D said. "Hmm. I think I have an idea."

-A moment later-

"This was your big idea?" Eddy yelled as Ed held him up by his shirt and pants next to the torch, a Deku stick in his hands.

"It's simple." Double D said from near the web. "When you lit the Deku stick, Ed will throw you over to our side for you to light the webs."

"This better work!" Eddy yelled before turning to Ed. "Remember Lummox, I light the stick, then you throw me over there."

"Gotcha Eddy." Ed said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Link said while Navi hid in his hat.

"Okay. Here goes." Eddy said as he lit the stick. Ed immediately took a running start and threw Eddy over to the other side. Too bad his body turned in mid-air, causing him to fall to the ground head first. The lit Deku stick was released from his grip, where it rolled until it hit the web, burning it to reveal the door.

"It worked!" Double D said as Eddy got up and shook his head.

"Oh, my aching-" Eddy said before Ed rammed into him, taking him with him while he ran into the door, followed by Link and Double D. They encountered another Deku Scrub, where they flawlessly defeated it.

"Ouch! Hey, you meanies!" it said.

"BEGONE, VILE BUSH!" Ed cried out as he began swatting at it with a Deku stick.

"AH! HELP! HE'S CRAZY! MAKE HIM STOP!" cried the Deku Scrub.

"Take five Ed." Eddy said, making Ed stop in his tracks.

"Gotcha Eddy." Ed said while Eddy approached it.

"Here's the deal. You tell us something good, we let you leave with all your leaves still on." Eddy said.

"Okay, okay!" it cried. "Up ahead, you'll find my brothers. They're tough, but you can beat them if you hit them in the right order. The order is 2, 3, 1."

"How exactly is that any different from just defeating them regularly?" Double D asked.

"Beats me. I don't have all the answers. Bye!" it said before running off, but stopped and turned around. "Also, you have to shut the eye to proceed. Later."

"Shut what eye?" Link asked as the Deku Scrub disappeared.

"I believe that he was referring to the eye that's right above the locked door." Double D said. They all looked to see an eye gazing at them above a door sealed with iron bars.

"Too easy." Eddy said as he loaded his slingshot and shot a seed at it's eye, making it close on impact. The bars flew up while Eddy blew at his slingshot like a old Western gun. "Piece of cake."

"Let's go." Link said before they all walked through the door.

"Oh dear." Double D said as he examined the room. A platform was moving back and forth on the surface of the small moat from one side to the other, with a giant spiked log barely scratching the surface of said platform. "This may be difficult."

"None of us can jump that!" Eddy said.

"There's gotta be a way." Link said. "Let's look around for a switch or something." The four of them began examining the wall, but found nothing that could help them cross the water to the other side.

"There's a switch in the water right below me." Navi said. Everyone turned to see Navi hovering above the water near the wall under the spiked log. "See?"

"She's right." Link said before removing his equipment and handing it the Eds. "Hold these." he said before jumping into the water. He swam over above it before diving down and pressing it. The water level fell a few feet until it stopped, with the sound of a timer beginning to sound off.

"We haven't much time! Link, swim to the platform! We'll pull you up!" Double D shouted before he and his friends jumped to the platform when it made it's way towards them. Eddy and Double D held onto Link's equipment while Ed pulled Link onboard when he swam by before the four of them jumped onto the other side.

"Thanks for the help Ed." Link said as Eddy and Double D returned his things.

"You're welcome, Link!" Ed said before hugging the stuffing out of him.

"Oop! Okay! Let go now!" Link said. Ed put him down while still having a huge grin on his face before he and Link joined the other two Eds.

"Another Skulltula." Double D said as he examined the spider from a safe distance.

"Ed. Take care of it." Eddy ordered.

"Gotcha Eddy." Ed said before picking up the block nearby and smashing the Skulltula with ease. "I AM ED, SMASHER OF SPIDERS!"

"Your friend is starting to scare me." Link said.

"Just be glad he's on our side." Eddy said as they climbed up the block to reach the door to the next area. Inside was a lit torch, two unlit torches, a few Deku Babas, and a iron barred door.

"Looks like we have to light more torches." Link said as he unsheathed his blade while Ed pulled out a Deku Stick.

"AWAY WITH YOU! WE ARE NOT YOUR LUNCH!" Ed yelled before he and Link began to deal with the Deku Babas. While they were doing that, Double D was looking at the map to see where they were before his eyes widened.

"What on Earth?" he said.

"What?" Eddy asked before looking at the map. "What are those little arrows?" he asked. There were five arrows on the map. One red, one light green, one dark green, one yellow, and one white.

"Something wrong?" Link asked.

"The map's got moving arrows on it." Eddy said.

"What? Let me see." Link said as they all looked at the map. "You're right."

"Can I see?" Ed said as he took the map and began fumbling with it.

"Ed! Be careful!" Double D said before Eddy snatched the map away.

"You wanna do something? Go light the torches!" Eddy said while handing him a Deku stick.

"Roger Walnut, Eddy!" Ed said with a salute before running off.

"You do realize that you just sent _Ed_ to light the torches, right?" Double D said. The three of them looked at Ed while he lit the Deku Stick and stared at the flame laughing like a dope.

"Hold on there, Burrhead!" Eddy yelled as he ran towards him.

"Now this is interesting." Double D said as he watched the yellow and dark green arrows move around on the map. "It may be possible that these arrows represent us on the map."

"These weren't here before. Why did they appear now?" Link asked.

"It's the compass you found." Navi said. "It tells you where you and any hidden items are on the map."

"Fascinating." Double D said.

"They're lit!" Eddy shouted. "Let's go."

"Right behind you." Link said as he and Double D walked out of the room with them. They found themselves inside another room with two webbed doorways, a few Deku Babas, and a Skulltula hanging above the entrance before them. They quickly took care of it before walking into the center and looking around.

"Burn the webs like before?" Eddy asked.

"That seems to be the best option here." Double D said. They all nodded and were about to take action before what looked like a brown sack fell near them.

"What is this thing?" Eddy asked as they all stared at it.

"It has friends." Ed said while looking at the ceiling. The others looked up to see two similar sacks hanging on the ceiling before they dropped down next to the first one. They all stared at them in confusion before they began to twitch violently.

"W-what's going on?" Eddy asked as they backed away.

"It may be possible that those are *gulp* eggs!" Double D said.

"What kind of eggs?" Link asked before the soft brown sacks began to split, revealing giant, one-eyed, two-legged bug creatures.

"Aww. Babies bug creatures!" Ed said.

"Watch out! Those are Gohma Larvas!" Navi warned. "They're young, but they're strong!"

"Um, guys. They're looking at us." Link said. The three Larvas stared at them with big blue eyes before they turned blood red while they crouched down. "Get ready!" Link yelled before they pounced.

"Careful of the Deku Babas too!" Navi yelled as some of them sprouted from the ground.

"Just perfect!" Eddy yelled as he pulled out his slingshot and loaded it.

"We can beat these things!" Link said. "Eddy and Double D, handle the Deku Babas! Ed! You and I will handle these Gohma Larvas!"

"Right!" Ed yelled as he pulled out a Deku stick.

"Whatever." Eddy said as he readied his slingshot.

"Um, okay!" Double D said as he took out a Deku stick. "Oh dear." The Eds and Link began to square off against the creatures. Eddy kept his distance while firing at a Deku Baba, hitting it a few times before it finally withered into a Deku Nut. Link was switching between defense and offense as one of the Larva's kept pouncing at it before thrusting his blade into it's eye, killing it instantly. Ed was lost in his own world acting like a wrestler while fighting the other two Larvas, roaring and jumping around until all that remained were squished parts everywhere. Double D was having a hard time dealing with his Deku Baba as his knees kept shaking through the whole fight. His lack of strength made it hard for him to do any damage when he managed to swat it's head away from him.

"Please, just stay down!" Double D yelled after it rose from it's third time being hit. It was ready to lunge again before a seed shot right through it's head, finishing it off.

"You can thank me later." Eddy said as he put his slingshot away before they all joined up.

"Deku Babas usually only take two hits." Navi said. She had been watching them all fight until they all had won. "How come it was still alive after you hit it three times?"

"I told you. All brain, no brawn." Eddy said.

"No one can be that weak." Link said before Eddy whispered into his and Navi's ears. "I stand corrected."

"You lost...in a fight...to a piece of wood?" Navi asked. "That is just pitiful." Double D turned red in embarrassment as he pulled his hat over his face.

"Let's just go." he said through his hat. They nodded before they burned the webbing from both paths away. One leading to a wall that looked a little crumbly, the other to a small hole.

"I don't know how we'll get through the wall." Link said. "The only way now is through this tiny hole." Double D and Eddy looked at each other, silently wondering if they should just have Ed knock the wall down with his brute strength. "I'll check it out first." Link said before crawling through.

"You know, this all feels very strange." Double D said. "The layout, the traps, the methods we've used to get this far. It all feels like a...like a-"

"Like some kind of weird game?" Eddy said.

"OH! OH! Or maybe it could be an amazing story written by the coolest writer ever!" Ed said. Double and Eddy looked at Ed, then at each other.

"Naaah!" they said just as Link came crawling back.

"Well, the bad news is that only Eddy and I can get through." Link said.

"What's the good news?" Double D asked.

"This leads us back to the room we first fell down into after going through that spider web." Link said.

"You mean we went around in a big circle?!" Eddy yelled.

"To a spot we couldn't reach before." Link said. "Ed and Double D will have to go back the way we came. Eddy, come with me. I see a way for them to join us." Eddy was grumbling the whole way through the hole while Double D and Ed went back the way they came. Link followed him to the upper part of the room, where a few Deku Babas were. Link and Eddy quickly defeated them before Link showed Eddy the giant block on the ground. "All we gotta do is push this over the edge and they'll be able to join us up here." Link said.

"I'm really starting to hate this whole thing." Eddy said before he and Link began to push the block until it went over the edge. "So what now?"

"When Ed and Double D get here, I'll burn that spider web covering the hole to the lower level." Link said.

"Honey, I'm home!" Ed shouted as he and Double D ran inside.

"Up here!" Link shouted from just above the block. Ed and Double D used the block to join them up on the upper level, where he showed them the spider web. With Ed lifting him up, Link lit a Deku stick before setting the web ablaze, allowing them to get to the lower level.

"It's all water down there." Link said as he blew out the flame and put the stick away.

"In that case...CANNONBALL!" Eddy shouted as he jumped down into the water with a loud splash.

"Look out below!" Double D shouted as he jumped next.

"YAHOO!" Ed shouted as he jumped down after them.

"I think those three are having too much fun." Navi said.

"Still, that does look fun." Link said with a Link. "Heads up!" Link shouted as he jumped down after them. Navi only chuckled before floating down to them to see them all swim towards dry land.

"Deku Scrubs!" Eddy said as three Scrubs came out of the ground.

"These must be the ones we have to defeat in a certain order." Double D said.

"2, 3, 1." Link said as he raised his shield. "I'll handle this." he said before he carefully bounced the seeds back in the right order.

"How'd you know the secret code?!" yelled the last one.

"Does it matter? Link here got it right, so open the door." Eddy said.

"Fine." said the Scrub before he unlocked the door. "Not like you'll be Queen Gohma anyway."

"Is there a way to beat her?" Double D asked.

"Why should I tell you?" asked the Scrub.

"Because you'll live longer." Eddy said.

"...Fair point." said the scrub. "You gotta stun her first. Forgive me, Queen Gohma!" said the Scrub before he and his brothers disappeared.

"It looks like we've reached the end." Link said.

"The source of the curse is beyond that door." Double D said.

"The Boss Level!" Ed said.

"Any final words?" Eddy said.

"Don't worry." Navi said. "You all managed to get through everything else that lead up to this point. I know you guys can do it!" They all looked at her before turning back to the door. Their resolve hardened, they entered into the room.

"It's dark." Eddy said.

"And really quiet." Link said.

"Let's be careful." Double D said.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are." Ed said as they walked into a big, dark chamber before a massive door slammed down behind them, trapping them inside.

"No turning back now." Navi said.

"Shh! You hear that?" Link asked. They all remained still until they heard the sound of something crawling around in the room. It was getting louder, but they didn't see anything as they looked in all directions.

"Double D." Eddy whispered, a hint of fear in his voice. "You're good with spiders, right?"

"I take care of them in the basement of my house. Why?" he asked.

"Think you can take care of the one above us?" They all turned their attention to the ceiling to see a giant eye looking straight at them before falling down in front of them.

"It's the Parasitic Armored Arachnid!" Navi yelled as the spider creature hissed while glaring at them. "GOHMA!"

"NOT COOL! NOT COOL!" the Eds shouted before everyone scattered.

"What do we do?!" Double D shouted.

"Aim for it's eye!" Navi yelled.

"Easier said than done!" Eddy yelled.

"RUN AWAY!" Ed yelled as Gohma chased after him.

"Ed! This way!" Link yelled as he pulled out a Deku Nut. Ed ran towards him, with Gohma crawling right behind him. The moment it got close enough, Link through the nut right at it's eye, stunning the creature. He then began to slash Gohma's eye before she slammed it shut and backed away. It crawled away before crawling up the wall and unto the ceiling, where it began to spit out more brown eggs at them, where they quickly hatched.

"Mini Gohmas!" Ed yelled before pulling out a Deku stick. "PREPARE TO BE SQUASHED!" he yelled before he began fighting. He and Link began to fight them and quickly beat them, only for Gohma to spit out more.

"There's no end to them!" Eddy shouted.

"Eddy! The slingshot!" Double D shouted. "Use your slingshot!"

"Huh? Oh, right." he said as he loaded his slingshot. "HEY UGLY!" he shouted. Gohma turned to see Eddy aiming right at her. "DON'T BLINK!" he yelled before nailing her in the eye with a seed, stunning her and causing her to fall on the fresh Larvas. Link began to slash at her again before she crawled away again. She tried to crawl away again, only to be stopped by Ed.

"YOU WILL NOT RUN AWAY, SCOURGE OF THE DEKU TREE!" Ed shouted as he used his crazy strength and pulled her off the wall before flipping her upside down. She hissed as she tried to right herself, only stopping to see a flash of green approach her.

"HIYAA!" Link yelled as he jumped and slashed down, stabbing straight through her eye. Gohma began to thrash and roar in pain before everything ceased. Her body fell in a heap before burning away. Link, Ed, Edd, and Eddy all stared while breathing hard before they began chuckling. "We did it."

"We beat that giant spider thing!" Eddy shouted.

"YAHOOOO! WE BEAT THE MONSTER!" Ed yelled.

"That...was scary." Double D said, though he couldn't stop the smile to his face.

"Great work everyone!" Navi said as she happily flew around the boys. "I knew you guys could do it!" The boys all smiled before they were enveloped in a soft light.

"What's going on?" Eddy said before they were all blinded by the light. The light faded after awhile and they looked around to see that they were back outside and standing before the Great Deku Tree.

"Well done, Link. And you too, Eds." said the Deku Tree. "Thy hast verily demonstrated thy courage. I knew that thou wouldst be able to carry out my wishes."

"It wasn't that tough." Eddy said while rubbing his fist against his chest while Double D shook his head.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" Ed shouted.

"Now, I have more to tell thee. Wouldst thou listen?" asked the Deku Tree.

"Yes." Link answered.

"Good." said the Deku Tree. Link and the Eds listened as the Great Deku Tree spoke of a wicked man uses his vile sorcerous powers to try and enter the Sacred Realm that was connected to Hyrule, which is where one would find the sacred relic, the Triforce, which is said to contain the essence of the gods. He then spoke how long ago, before the world came into existence, three golden goddesses descended upon the chaotic world of Hyrule when it was beginning to form. Din, the goddess of Power, crafted the red Earth with her strong flaming arms. Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, poured her wisdom onto the Earth, giving the power of law. Farore, the Goddess of Courage, with her rich soul produced all life that would uphold that law. When they left for the Heavens, three golden triangles were left at the very place where they left the world, which was now known as the Sacred Realm.

"What an amazing story." Double D said when the Deku Tree was finished telling the tale, with Link nodding as they all stood up.

'So, somewhere out there are three _golden_ triangles.' Eddy thought with a grin while Ed stared at the Deku Tree with big eyes.

"Thou must never allow the man in black armor to lay his hands on the Triforce...Thou must never suffer that man, with his evil heart, to enter the Sacred Realm of legend...That evil man who cast the death curse upon me and sapped my power."

"Death curse?!" Double D said.

"Don't worry. We beat it." Eddy said.

"It is true that thou hast destroyed the creature that was the source of the curse. Sadly, my end was nigh before thou even started." said the Deku Tree.

"Then...you're still gonna..." Link said while they all stared in shock.

"Yes. I shall pass away soon." The Eds, Link, and Navi all gasped in shock and horror at the news. "But do not grieve for me. I have been able to tell you of these important matters. This is Hyrule's final hope. Link. Ed. Edd. And Eddy. Go now to Hyrule Castle. Their, thou shall surely meet the Princess of Destiny. Take this stone with you. The stone that wicked man wanted so much, that he cast the curse upon me." The four of them jumped when a mass tree roots suddenly sprouted before them. They watched as the roots slowly moved away, revealing a beautiful green jewel with a golden design encasing around it, the Kokiri Emerald. The four were mesmerized by it as Link gently plucked it from the roots surrounding it.

"The future depends upon thee, Link, Ed, Edd, and Eddy." said the Deku Tree. "Thou art courageous. Navi the fairy...Help the four of them carry out my will...I...en..treat...thee...Navi...Good...bye..." The five of them watched as a horrible creaking sound came from the Deku Tree while some of his leaves fell from his branches and his entire being changed from a rich brown to a dull grey color. The Great Deku Tree...was gone. They were all silent as they stared at the dead Deku Tree before Navi spoke.

"Let's go to Hyrule Castle. Link. Eds." she said before casting a final glance at the Great Deku Tree. "Good-Bye...Great Deku Tree." she said before they all began to slowly walk back, none of them saying a word while they silently cried, or sobbed uncontrollably in Ed's case.

* * *

A/N: First dungeon down. Please tell me what you thought.


	5. To Hyrule Castle

The Eds had stayed over at Link's house to rest for the trip to Hyrule Castle. Yesterday had tapped each of them out with everything had happened. For Link, it was Mido chewing him out and blaming him for the Great Deku Tree's death. For the Eds, it was...everything. In less than 24 hours, they had been transported from their world, seen many things that only existed in stories, talked to a gaurdian tree, fought giant monsters, and had been thrust into a journey to save everyone alongside Link. Ed was overjoyed at the thought of fighting evil and saving the day. Double D was less than thrilled because he worried their parents would be worried that they had disappeared without warning. Eddy wanted to get through the journey quickly, his thoughts on the Golden Triforce with drool slipping past his lips. Whether they liked it or not, they were in it for the long haul.

The sun was beginning to rise as the four boys were still quietly sleeping inside Link's home.

"HEY! WAKE UP! YOU'RE BURNING DAYLIGHT!" The four of them either groaned or stood upright in an instant while Navi fluttered around the room. "About time you all woke up! We have to go! Hyrule's not gonna save itself!"

"Someone hit the snooze alarm on that fairy." Eddy groaned.

"Who's there?" Ed said while Double D got up and began making his makeshift bed.

"I can't believe that we're running late." Navi said.

"I can't believe you labeled everything...again!" Eddy yelled to Edd.

"I can't believe you tried to have us leave immediately for Hyrule Castle when the sun was going down." Link said while rubbing his eyes. "Don't you need sleep?"

"I couldn't sleep last night." she said before she flew under his hat. "I couldn't get the Great Deku Tree's image out of my mind." The four of them looked to the floor before Link stood up and began packing for the trip. An hour after they ate breakfast and packed, the four of them were ready to set off. Link looked around his house one last time, knowing he may never see it again.

"Alright guys. Let's go." Link said.

"TO VICTORY!" Ed yelled, earning a head bashing with a Deku Stick from Eddy for yelling in his ear. They all left Link's home and had walked all the way to the exit of the Kokiri Forest before Link stopped and looked behind him.

"Something wrong Link?" Double D asked.

"This is the very first time that I've left the forest." he said. "I just don't know if I'll ever see it again."

"Seeing home again." Double D muttered. "I wonder if we'll ever get home."

"Same here." Eddy said.

"Let's look for Kaboga Gapoka and ask him to take us home." Ed said.

"Kaepora Gaebora." Double D corrected.

"Alright. Let's go." Link said. They nodded before walking through the exit and were now walking over the bridge to the outside.

"Oh...You're leaving..." They turned to see Saria standing there with a sad look in her eyes. The Eds stayed while Link walked towards her. "I knew that you would leave the forest someday, Link. Because you are different from me and my friends. But that's okay, because we'll be friends forever. Right?"

'Gag me.' Eddy thought as he and his friends watched Saria give Link something.

"I want you to have this Ocarina. Please take good care of it." she said as Link gently took the Fairy Ocarina from her hands. "When you play my Ocarina, I hope you'll think of me and come back to visit."

"Yeah. I will." Link said before they hugged each other.

'Okay, this is getting mushy.' Eddy thought while Double D held Ed back when he wanted to hug them both.

"Bye." Link said before running past the Eds.

"Watch out for each other." Saria said to the Eds. "And make sure Link stays safe."

"You can count on him, he, and I!" Ed said while pointing at his friends and himself.

"Let's go. I'm starting to fall asleep on my legs." Eddy said as he and his friends ran after Link.

"Farewell." Double D said as he waved and joined his friends, leaving Saria alone on the bridge.

"Good luck." she said before going back to the Kokiri Forest. Link and the Eds kept on running until they came out the other side of the entrance. The looked to see that both sides were covered with giant rock walls, meaning the only direction they could go was forward.

"So, where's this Hyrule Castle?" Eddy asked.

"I don't have a clue." Link said. "But I'm sure it can't be that hard to spot."

"My concern is how we're to meet this Princess of Destiny the Great Deku Tree spoke of." Double D said. "If she's royalty, then I imagine it will be quite difficult to gain an audience with her."

"Hi Mr. Big Owl!" Ed suddenly shouted while waving. Link, Eddy, and Edd all looked up to see Kaepora Gaebora perched on a giant branch above the way out to Hyrule Field.

"YOU!" Eddy yelled before running towards him. "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT BROUGHT US HERE! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

"You guys know that Owl?" Link asked.

"I'm afraid so. Kaepora Gaebora was the one who took us from our world to this one." Double D explained while Eddy shouted angrily at the owl.

"It appears the time has come for you to start your adventure, Link." said the owl.

"DON'T IGNORE ME! TAKE US HOME!" Eddy yelled.

"One moment." Edd said as he grabbed Eddy and Ed, leaving the owl to speak to Link about the what was to come. "I know that you wish to return home Eddy. I do too. But we can't leave yet."

"What do you mean?!" Eddy said harshly.

"Remember what the Great Deku Tree said?" Edd said. "Kaepora Gaebora brought us here for a reason."

"And what is it?" Eddy asked, still annoyed.

"To smite the evil that threatens this land!" Ed said.

"And how are we gonna do that? In case you haven't noticed, it's four kids and a fairy against who knows what out there!" Eddy said.

"We fought that giant spider and were scared the whole time." Edd said. Eddy opened his mouth to counter that, but came up with nothing. "Maybe there is something about us that made him bring us here."

"There is!" said the owl. The three of them looked up to see Kaepora looking straight at them.

"If so, may we ask what it is?" Edd asked.

"The reason I brought you here was simple. It was because you three can understand me." he said. "If you were normal, my words would not have reached you."

"You mean you kidnapped us because we speak owl?" Eddy asked in disbelief.

"I have met many others from your world, yet all of them never understood me. There is something special about you three. That much is certain." said the owl. "We will meet again!" he said before spreading his wings and taking off.

"HEY! WAIT! GET BACK HERE!" Eddy yelled as they all chased after him. They didn't get very far before he was out of sight. "I hate birds!" Eddy growled before turning to the others, but found them stunned. He looked to see the that they were gazing upon the massive expanse before them that was Hyrule Field. "It's huge!" Eddy said as they looked around while walking. "I bet you could fit the entire cul-de-sac in here."

"I believe it could hold more than just our cul-de-sac." Double D said as they ran up a nearby hill to get a better view.

"Ho, way big!" Ed said.

"Let's go. It's a long walk to Hyrule Town, and the drawbridge closes at night." Navi said.

"Then let us be off." Edd said as they all continued their walk while also taking in all that was around them. Not much could be seen though, but the size of the field was really breathtaking.

"I wonder what this Princess looks like." Eddy said with a smile. "I bet she's a total babe."

"Babe?" Link said.

"When we do meet her, please mind your manners Eddy. It would be unwise to displease royalty." Edd warned before Ed hugged them and shook in fear.

"What if this princess is just like the mushy lovey yucky Kanker Sisters?!" Ed yelled as the others struggled to free themselves from his smelly grasp.

"We're never gonna get there at this rate." Navi mumbled.

-Hours later-

The sun was now at it's highest point before they finally reached the drawbridge. The four of them stared around as they slowly crossed the bridge. They kept walking before being stopped a gaurd.

"Please state the nature of your visit to Hyrule Town." said the gaurd.

"We're here to save the world!" Ed yelled. The gaurd raised an eyebrow at Ed before looking at his friends.

"We're travellers." Edd said.

"Yeah. We came to find our fortune here." Eddy said.

"Hmm." said the gaurd before stepping aside. "If you cause any trouble, we of the Royal Gaurd will know."

"Duly noted." Edd said as they walked past the gaurd. The gaurd returned to his post as they kept walking.

"Thanks guys." Link said. "I was afraid he wouldn't let us in."

"Relax. If that didn't work, we'd have gone with Plan B." Eddy said.

"Plan B?" Edd said.

"Yeah. Plan 'Bad Breath'." Eddy said while pointing his thumb at Ed. Edd only glared at him before they walked into Hyrule Town. The town was, for lack of a better word, lively. Street vendors selling their wares, people bartering for this and that, some folks dancing.

"Check this place out." Eddy said as they walked through the crowds of people through the marketplace.

"If we didn't have a world to save, I'd love to learn about the culture of this world." Edd said.

"You guys from out of town?" said a girl with long red hair standing next to the fountain in the center of the marketplace. "Oh! Is that a fairy?" she asked when she saw Navi floating around Link. "Are you guys from the forest?"

"More or less." Eddy said.

"My name's Malon. My dad owns Lon Lon Ranch." said Malon.

"I'm Link. These are my friends. Ed, Edd with two Ds, and Eddy." Link said.

"Funny names." Malon said with a laugh. "Hey, can you four help me?"

"Is there something wrong?" Edd asked.

"My father went to deliver milk to the castle and hasn't come back." she said. "Could you guys look and see what's taking him so long?"

"Of course. We were heading to the castle ourselves." Link said.

"Thank you very much." Malon said.

"Let's go to the castle guys!" Ed yelled before running off in a random direction while laughing.

"Your friend is very funny." Malon said. "Everyone knows the castle is that way." She then pointed down the road that lead straight to the castle.

"He's just very excited." Edd said while Eddy ran after Ed, who was still laughing and saying that he couldn't be caught. "Thank you for pointing us in the right direction. Ed! This way!"

"Ready or not! Here I am!" Ed yelled as he grabbed his friends and ran up the road towards the castle.

-At the Castle Gates-

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I can't let you inside." The Eds and Link had been trying in vain for the guard to let them in to see the princess.

"We have to see the princess!" Ed said. "We need her help to save the world!"

"And I'm supposed to believe that when it comes from four strangely dressed children who show up unannounced?" asked the guard with a chuckle. "Nice try. Now leave, before I personally escort you off the premises."

"Good sir." Double D said. "It is true that what we say sounds farfetched, but we were sent here to stop an evil man in black armor from destroying all of Hyrule." The guard said nothing, but his eyes visibly widened from underneath his helmet.

"Forget it, Double D. He ain't budging." Eddy said.

"We can't leave!" Navi said.

"Hey." said the guard, gaining their attention. He looked around before bending down to their level. "Listen. Tomorrow, a man in black armor is supposed to arrive at the castle."

"There is?!" Edd said.

"We gotta stop him!" Ed yelled.

"SHH!" said the guard. "I don't know much about him, but even I can tell he's bad news."

"Then let us in!" Eddy snapped.

"I can't. I've been ordered not to let anyone in unless they have official business inside the castle." said the guard.

"If that's so, then why are you telling us all this?" Edd asked.

"Officially, I can't let you in. But if you were to sneak in while it's open, like when a certain man in black armor arrives, that's another story." said the guard. Link, Edd, and Eddy smiled at the man's words.

"What story is that?" Ed asked, earning a headshake from Edd.

"We'll explain later Lumpy." Eddy said.

"What time does he arrive?" Link asked.

"He should be here tomorrow morning." said the guard.

"We'll be here." Eddy said.

"Just remember, if you get caught inside, you'll be thrown out. You only have one chance." said the guard.

"We're total strangers, so I have to ask why you would trust us." Edd said.

"I don't. But I trust that black armored man even less." said the guard. The group nodded before leaving the castle grounds. Tomorrow, they'd infiltrate the castle.


	6. Meeting the Princess

"So you didn't find my dad?" Malon asked after she saw the Eds and Link return from the castle grounds.

"I'm afraid not." Edd said. "He must be beyond the entrance gate, and the guard won't allow unofficial visitors to pass."

"But don't worry. We found a way to get in." Link said. "We just have to wait until tomorrow morning."

"Until then, we're just gonna kick it around here." Eddy said.

"Kick what around?" Malon asked.

"What Eddy means is that we will be looking around until morning comes." Double D said.

"Okay. Well, I have to return to the ranch." Malon said before handing Link something inside a brown cloth. "While you're waiting, would you mind keeping that warm? It will help you wake my lazy father."

"What is it?" Link asked.

"It's an egg. Bye now." she said before walking away. The Eds and Link looked at the brown cloth before Link carefully moved the cloth to see an egg with straw around it.

"Let me see!" Ed said.

"NO!" Eddy and Edd yelled as they pulled it away from Ed's reach.

"You broke the last egg we got!" Eddy yelled.

"I agree." Edd said. "Besides, it may not be long before it'll hatch. I can feel it moving inside."

"Will it be a chicken?!" Ed asked in excitement.

"We don't know. Until then, I'll be holding onto it." Edd said.

"Awww! I love chickens Double D!" Ed whined.

"I know." Edd said.

"Forget the egg. What exactly are we going to do until tomorrow morning?" Eddy asked.

"There are a few shops around. And we did pick up a few more rupees on the way here." Link said. "Why don't we see what there is to do around here?"

"Eh, sure. I'm game." Eddy said.

"The only question now is where should we start?" Edd said.

"Let's try that one." Ed said as he pointing at a door with a giant target and arrow above it. The group walked into the shop to see that it was a shooting gallery.

"Hey kids!" called the owner, a large woman with big lips. "You kids here to shoot? If so, it's 10 rupees for one try. If not, don't block the way for the customers. Please note that we do not provide weapons to use."

"Why don't you try it out Eddy?" Link suggested.

"What do we get if we win?" Ed asked.

"If you get less then 8 hits, you lose. If you get 8 or 9, you get a retry. If you hit all ten targets, you get a grand prize." explained the owner.

"Alright." Eddy said as he reluctantly handed her the 10 rupees and took aim at the designated spot.

"Here are the rules. When the target appears, you shoot it. You only get 15 shots. Ready? GO!" A few moments of shooting fake rupees later, Eddy walked away after nailing all ten targets. "PERFECT! WE GOT A WINNER HERE!"

"So, what do I win?" Eddy asked with a grin.

"Here's your prize! A Deku Seed Bullet Bag!" she said as she handed him a bigger pouch full of Deku Seeds. Eddy stared at the bag with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Wanna try again?" Eddy looked ready to snap at winning what he felt was a useless prize before she continued. "Since that was the last one, all I can give out are purple rupees."

"How much are those?" Edd asked.

"50 green rupees." she said.

-3 minutes later-

Eddy and his friends were walking out of the shooting gallery, with Eddy holding two big purple ruppes in his hands.

"Bravo Eddy. That's the most money I've seen you acquire legally." Edd said.

"All these rupees just for hitting ten targets!" he said while laughing. "I'm rich!"

"I don't know about rich, but you've earned them." Link said.

"Where to next? Where to next?" Ed asked while hopping in place.

"Calm down Burrhead." Eddy laughed. "We've got a whole town to explore." The four spent the next couple of hours wandering around and checking out the sights.

-Night-

The group was tired after spending all day in the town market and were now looking for a place to rest. The problem was that the inns were full, leaving them out in the cold.

"I told you an hour ago-"

"We know Sockhead." Eddy interrupted, not wanting to hear him nag at them for not reserving a place to sleep at night.

"Ed is pooped." Ed said with his eyes half open.

"Maybe we can find an empty storehouse to sleep for the night." Link suggested when they arrived at the drawbridge that was up. "Can't go back to the forest."

"We'd miss our chance to slip into the castle if we did that." Edd said.

"Hey guys. How about here?" Eddy suggested as he walked inside a nearby door.

"Eddy!" Edd whispered as he and the others walked in after him. "It's rude to just barge in! This could be someone's house!"

"Looks like a storage room for pottery." Link said as he looked at all the pots littered about.

"Who are you?" asked the guard before he yawned, which was followed by the others.

"Hey, mind if we crash here?" Eddy asked.

"Kill the giant spider and you can." said the guard.

"What spider?" Edd asked.

"The big golden one that I managed to trap inside that crate next to you." said the guard. Everyone looked to the crate in the corner of the room that the guard was pointing at.

"Golden?" Eddy said before smacking Ed with a grin. "Ed! Smash the crate!"

"Okay!" Ed said before running to it and smashing his head into it, busting the crate instantly.

"Did you get it Ed?" Eddy laughed as Ed stood up and faced them.

"I believe he has Eddy." Edd said as he gazed at the token stuck inside Ed's nose. The group then tried to get the token out of his nose while the guard quietly watched.

'And here I thought guarding this dumb warehouse would be boring.' he thought as they began wrecking the pottery as they fought to remove the token.

-Hours later-

The group was sleeping soundly on a cleared part of the floor, with the guard sleeping while sitting on another crate.

COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO

Everyone jolted at the sound of a chicken crowing. Their eyes shot everywhere before they and the guard remembered where they were before yawning and stretching.

"CHICKEN!" Ed yelled as he hugged the freshly hatched Pocket Cucco.

"It seems to have hatched from the egg we were taking care off." Edd said as he looked at the straw and brown covering on the ground.

"That thing's loud." Eddy said as he picked his ears.

"Hey. Morning you four." said the guard with a yawn.

"Good morning." Edd said before his eyes widened. "Morning?! OH NO! WE MAY HAVE OVERSLEPT!"

"Quick! Let's run!" Link said before the four of them left the storage room and raced for the castle gate.

"Bout time you four showed up." said the guard as the four of them stopped to catch their breath.

"Are we too late?" Eddy asked.

"No, but you may want to hide." said the guard. The group did so as they hid in the tall grass next to the tree some distance away from the entrance.

"Now what?" Eddy asked.

"We wait." was all Link said.

-One hour later-

Link was watching the path up to the castle like a hawk as they hid in the bushes while the others occupied themselves. Edd was looking at a few insects, Eddy was polishing his purple rupees, and Ed was petting the Pocket Cucco with a big smile.

"He's coming!" Link whispered when he saw a figure in black armor riding up the path on horseback. The Eds silently peeked through the bushes as the man passed them and rode up to the entrance. "Alright guys. When he opens the gate and the man goes through, run!" They nodded as they all stood into crouching positions as the gates creaked open, letting the man in black armor ride through. "Go!" Link said. The four of them jumped from the bushes and ran as fast as they could for the gate as it started to close. They ran until they got through just as the gate closed.

"Remember, if you get caught, you're on your own." said the guard.

"Right. And thank you." Edd said as they began to walk up the path.

"Good luck kids." said the guard before turning back to the path. The four of them silently made their around the castle grounds, ducking into shrubs and flower beds, sneaking past guards, until they finally got past the gate.

"Now what do we do?" Eddy asked when the threat of being seen by the guards outside passed. "Go up to the front door and knock?"

"Let's look around. There's got to be a way in." Link said.

"I do hope we find one before we run into...where's Ed?" Edd asked. The other two looked around before panic started to set in.

"That dope! He disappears at a time like this?!" Eddy whispered.

"Calm down." Link said. "We just gotta find him before one of the guards-"

COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO

"WHAT IN TARNATION?! CAN'T A PERSON GET A LITTLE SHUT-EYE?!"

"Too late!" Edd yelped as they ran to the source of the noise to find Ed standing next to a fat man with a red shirt, blue overalls, and brown shoes who was yawning.

"Ed, you idiot!" Eddy yelled. "We were supposed to sneak in!"

"I was just talking to the sleepy man until the little chicken woke him up." Ed said.

"My name's Talon, owner of Lon Lon Ranch." said Talon. "Who are you kids?"

"Please don't rat us out." Link begged.

"Wait. Did you say Lon Lon Ranch?" Edd asked.

"That's right. I was making a milk delivery, but I decided to take a quick nap." he said.

"Your quick nap was hours ago." Eddy said. "Your kid asked us to find you."

"Malon?! Oh no! I left her all alone! She's really gonna let me have it!" he said before running away at an incredible speed.

"Wow, he sure runs fast for a fat guy." Eddy said.

"Over here!" Navi said, calling their attention to a tiny stream of water coming out of a small opened grate. "I found our way in."

"Even if we could fit in their, how would we get over the water?" Edd asked.

"We stack those milk crates and use them to jump to it." Link said.

"But won't that break the milk bottles inside?" Edd said.

"What matters more? Milk, or all our lives?" Eddy asked.

"Point taken." Edd said before Ed began pushing them with ease where they needed to go.

"After me." Eddy said as he took a few steps back before running and jumping to the grate. "Hey guys. It's big enough for all of us."

-Inside-

Edd was slowly crawling through the hole before joining his friends inside.

"We're in." Eddy said.

"Now we must find the Princess of Destiny." Ed said.

"Indeed. But where would she be?" Edd asked.

"Stay here." Navi said before flying off. They waited about two minutes before she came back. "I found her. Follow me."

"You heard her." Eddy said. The four of them began to follow her while silently slipping past the guards. There were a few close calls, but they slipped on by before coming to a beautiful garden in the middle of the castle. "Is that her?" Eddy asked. They all looked to see someone staring into a window with their back turned.

"Only one way to find out." Link said as they all slowly approached her.

"She doesn't look that much older than us?" Eddy whispered.

"It is possible that the Princess we must meet is quite young." Edd said.

"HIYA PRINCESS!" Ed blurted out.

"Ed!" they whispered as the princess turned around.

"Wha?" she asked in a startled voice. "Who are you? How did you get past the guards?" The four were looking nervous before she stared at Navi. "Wait. Is that...a fairy? Then, are you from the forest?" she asked while looking straight at Link.

"Yes. I am." Link said as Edd and Eddy dragged Ed back a few steps. A hopeful look crossed her face as she continued.

"Then, would you happen to have a green stone? The Spiritual Stone of the Forest?" she asked. Link blinked before digging through his items to bring out the Kokiri Emerald. "Just as I thought!" she said with a smile before continuing. "I had a dream." she said. "In my dream, dark storm clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule. But suddenly, a ray of light shot out of the forest, parted the clouds, and lit up the ground. The light turned into a figure holding a green and shining stone, followed by a fairy."

"That sounds like...um..." Ed said before he forgot.

"It sounds like Link." Eddy said.

"I know this is a prophecy that someone would come from the forest. Yes. I thought you might be the one." she continued as she looked at Link before she lightly gasped. "Oh! Forgive me. I got carried away with my story and haven't properly introduced myself. I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. And what are your names?"

"My name is Link."

"Link. Strange...that name sounds somewhat...familiar." she said.

"I'm Eddy."

"I'm Ed."

"My name is Edd, but with two Ds."

"You three have the same name." she said with a smile. "Are you brothers?"

"Just a couple of friends who happened to have the same name, your majesty." Edd said.

"Okay then. Link. Ed. Edd. Eddy. I will tell you the secret of the Sacred Realm passed down through the Royal Family of Hyrule. Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Tell who what now?" Ed said.

"We won't tell a soul." Edd said.

"My lips are sealed." Eddy said.

"We'll keep it a secret." Link said. Zelda smiled before telling them that the Triforce, which held the power of the gods, was somewhere in Hyrule. The power to grant the wish of someone who holds the Triforce in their hands. If someone with a good heart makes a wish, it would lead Hyrule into a golden age of prosperity. If someone with an evil mind made a wish, all of Hyrule would be consumed by evil. The ancient Sages built the Temple of Time to hide the Triforce from evil ones. "The Temple of Time is the entrance through which you can enter the Sacred Realm from our world."

"Amazing." Edd said.

"The power to make any wish come true. Yeah, a lot of people would want that." Eddy said, his mind filling with many thoughts of what he would wish for if he got the Triforce.

"Won't the forces of evil just need to walk in and take the Triforce?" Ed said.

"There is a stone wall called the Door of Time protecting it. And the only way to open it is to collect three Spiritual Stones and the treasure that the Royal Family of Hyrule has protected along with the ancient legend. The Ocarina of Time."

"Sounds like something's happening past the window." Eddy said.

"That's right. I was spying through the window. The other element of my dream, the dark clouds, I believe that they symbolize that man in there." Zelda said as she moved so they could peek. They all felt a chill of fright go down their spines when they saw that it was a red haired man in black armor and evil eyes kneeling. "That man's name is Ganondorf. He rules over the Gerudos that hail far in the desert to the west. He says that he swears allegiance to my father, but I fear he has other plans. The dark clouds that covered Hyrule in my dream...They must symbolize that man." They watched him before he turned and looked straight at them, making them jump and leave the window. "What happened?"

"I think he saw us!" Link said.

"Don't worry. He has no clue as to what we are planning yet." Zelda said.

"Maybe you should tell your father about all this." Edd suggested.

"I have, but he does not believe that it was prophecy." Zelda said. "I'm afraid that we five are the only ones who can save Hyrule. Will you all help me?"

"Of course we will!" Link said.

"Death to the evil!" Ed said.

"I'll lend my aid any way I can." Edd said.

"Yeah, I'm in." Eddy said.

"Really?" Edd asked with a smile. "Isn't this usually when you hide?"

"Yeah, but I also know that that Ganondorf guy means business just from looking at him. He gets that Triforce thingy, then there won't be any place to hide." Eddy said.

"Thank you all!" Zelda said. "The truth is, I'm frightened. Ganondorf's goal is to rule Hyrule- No, the entire world! We must get the Triforce before he does. I'll keep the Ocarina of Time safe with all my power. He shall not have it! You four go and gather the other two Spiritual Stones. Let us find the Triforce and defeat him! Here, take this letter with you." she said as she began writing a letter. "I'm sure it will help you on your journey." She then handed Link the letter while footsteps approached. "My attendant will see you safely out of the castle." They turned to see a woman with silver hair in a bun standing behind them.

"My name is Impa of the Sheikahs. I've been entrusted to protect Princess Zelda. Everything is as the Princess has foretold. You are all courageous young boys. You are heading out on an adventure to save us all. My role in the princess's dream is to teach a melody to the one from the forest. It is an ancient melody passed down by the Royal Family. I have played this song to the princess when she was just a little baby. Now, memorize this song." said Impa. She then began to whistle a simple, yet soothing melody for them. Link took his ocarina and copied Zelda's Lullaby while the Eds eithered hummed or swayed with the song. "If you are caught by the guards, there will be trouble." she said as she walked to a wall and pressed a stone, revealing a secret route. "Follow me." The group followed Impa all the way until they walked up a staircase from the ground in a back alley in Hyrule Town. "Listen carefully. When you leave via the drawbridge, turn left. You'll see a staircase that leads to the village I was born and raised in, Kakariko. It lies at the foot of Death Mountain, home of the Gorons. They hold the Spiritual Stone of Fire. The song I have taught you has some mysterious power. It is a song only the Royal Family of Hyrule know. It will prove your connection to the Royal Family. Be brave and prepare well young ones. Return when you have found the other Spiritual Stones. We're counting on you." She then stepped back, letting the stone entrance to the stairs slam shut.

"So we got to find two more stones, then come back and help Princess Zelda find the Triforce and stop this Ganondorf guy from taking over everything?" Eddy summed up.

"That's right." Link said. "Let's go."


	7. Lon Lon Ranch

The group was still inside Hyrule Town and were about to head out before someone shuffled inside Ed's jacket. They learned that it was the Pocket Cucco that Malon had left with them while it was an egg. Ed smiled and was petting it before the others told him that they had to take it back, which caused Ed to whine about keeping it.

"For the last time Ed!" Link said. "NO means NO!"

"But I love chickens!" Ed whined.

"We know you do Ed." Edd said. "But we have to return it."

"Awwwww Why?!" Ed said, tears filling up his eyes.

"We're about to head out on a dangerous journey." Link said. "The little guy might get hurt."

"It'll distract you." Edd added.

"And it likes to wake people up by shouting in their ears." Eddy finished.

"Chickens don't shout Eddy." Edd said.

"Who cares? Let's just get rid of it!" Eddy yelled.

"We're not going to simply get rid of it." Edd said. "We're going to return it to Malon."

"She should be at that Lon Lon Ranch she and Talon talked about." Link said. "Let's go."

"Where is it?" Ed asked. The others froze at his question, realizing that they had no clue.

"Let's ask around." Edd said before they walked out to the middle of the market and approached a man that seemed to love his beard. "Pardon me sir. Do you know where Lon Lon Ranch is?"

"You're kidding." he said before their vacant stares said otherwise. "When you leave town, go straight ahead and up the hill. It's right there at the top."

"Thanks Beardo." Eddy said before they walked away. They travelled to the drawbridge to see that it was indeed at the top of the hill. The four of them climbed the hill until they got to the fence. Link was okay, Edd was exhausted, and Eddy had Ed carry him on his shoulders up the hill while Ed petted the Pocket Cucco.

"Where's the...entrance?" Edd gasped as he tried to catch his breath.

"Probably around the other side." Navi said. The group kept on walking around it until they finally found the entrance and walked in.

"Phew. Smells like a ranch alright." Eddy said. "Reminds me of Stretch's place."

"Stretch?" Link asked.

"A nickname he has for a friend of ours back home." Edd said.

"Which means they have tons of furry, fluffy friends for Ed to play with!" Ed yelled in glee before running around until he ran inside a building. "CHICKENS!"

"AHH! I'M AWAKE!" yelled a man inside. The others quickly joined Ed to find him, Talon, and many chickens running around away from Ed. "Well now, if it isn't the kids that woke me up at the castle."

"Greetings Talon." Edd said.

"Still sleeping the day away, huh?" Eddy asked with a smirk.

"Not anymore." Talon said with a laugh. "It took forever to get Malon back in a good mood. So, what brings you four here?"

"We came to return something Malon left with us." Edd said before they turned to Ed, who was hugging all the Cuccos. "Ed. Come here please." Ed smiled as he walked over while holding the chickens. "Please return the chicken that you have."

"Awww." Ed whined before reaching into his pocket and pulling the little chicken out.

"Ah. Malon was raising an egg. Guess the little guy hatched." Talon said.

"We can't bring it with us, for it may get hurt on our journey." Edd said as Ed tearfully held out the Pocket Cucco for Talon to take.

"I see." Talon said. "Don't worry. We'll take good care of the little one." he said while holding some feed up to the Pocket Cucco to eat. "Hey, since you're all here, how about a little game?"

"A game?" Link asked.

"That's right. Just little test to see if you can separate the extraordinary from the ordinary." Talon said. "All just for 10 rupees."

"What kind of game?" Edd asked.

"See these three Cuccos behind me?" Talon asked. The four of them turned to see three Cuccos on the table behind him. "These three are carefully bred Super Cuccos. I toss them into the flock of regular Cuccos and you have 30 seconds to find the three of them. If time runs out, I win. If you find them before, I'll give you something good. Whaddya say?"

"Sounds easy enough." Link said as he handed Talon 10 rupees. "Alright. I'll give it a go."

"Excellent. Before we begin, I must ask your friends to turn away while I throw them. Can't have them telling you which is which." Eddy scowled as his plan to help Link failed before it started before he, Edd, and Ed turned away. Talon then stood up, grabbed the Super Cuccos, and threw them into the flock. "GO!" Link was off, trying his best to determine which was which. He picked up a few before Talon said he found one. The second one was found almost instantly, and the third one was found just before the clock hit zero. "WELL I'LL BE! YA DID IT!"

"Great job Link." Edd said.

"Hooray!" Ed yelled while waving his arms in the air.

"You're a regular cowboy." Talon said to Link. "How about I set you up with Malon?" Link's eyes widened as Talon laughed. "I'm just kidding! You two aren't old enough for that! HAHAHA!"

"So, what's he get?" Eddy asked.

"The prize is a bottle of our special Lon Lon Milk!" Talon said as he handed Link a bottle of milk.

"Milk?!" Eddy snapped.

"Not just any milk. Lon Lon Milk!" Talon said. "It's a special brand of milk from our cows that revitalizes the tired body, giving it the oomph it needs to get up and go on!"

"Sounds like just what we may need on our journey." Edd said.

"When you finish your milk, bring the bottle back for a refill anytime you want." Talon said.

"Thank you." Link said as he put the milk away.

"If you're not too busy, why not relax and spend some time at the ranch?" Talon asked. "We always welcome visitors."

"Can Ed play with the little dickens?" Ed asked as he gathered the chickens in his arms again.

"Help yourself. Take them outside to run around if you want!" Talon said with a smile. Ed laughed as he ran out the door with the chickens before letting them roam around free in the open air. "Your friend there seems to love chickens."

"You have no idea." Eddy groaned.

"It may be wise to count them before we leave, in case Ed tries to take one." Edd said. Talon only laughed before they heard angry ranting outside.

"GET THOSE BLASTED BIRDS OUT OF THE STABLE!"

"Who was that?" Link asked.

"That's Ingo. He works here at my ranch." Talon said. "Why don't you fellers talk to him and Malon?"

"We have to get going to Death Mountain." Navi said.

"It would be very rude not to speak to Malon after coming here." Edd said.

"Whatever." Eddy said before they said goodbye to Talon and walked out to see another man glaring at Ed.

"Oh great! More twerps! Stay out of my sight!" Ingo yelled as he slammed the stable door shut.

"What crawled up his butt and died?" Eddy asked irritably.

"Hey guys!" Ed said with a big grin. "They got horses here too!"

"Horses?" Link asked as Ed ran off, the chickens and others following behind him. They ran into a large field with a dirt track around a fence that kept most of the horses inside, with Malon in the middle taking care of a red pony with white hair.

"I've never seen a horse this close before." Edd said as they walked towards Malon.

"Ah! It's Mr. Fairy boy and his friends!" Malon said with a smile. "What are you all doing here? Did you get to meet the Princess? Thanks again for finding my dad."

"We came to give back the Pocket Cucco that was in that egg you left us." Link said. "It'll get hurt if we took it with us everywhere."

"Yeah. The birds with your old man." Eddy said.

"Okay." Malon said as Ed stared at the pony she was taking care of.

"Aw. Cute horsey." Ed said before the pony ran off.

"Her name's Epona." Malon said. "I guess you guys seem to spook her."

"Maybe she smelled Ed." Eddy whispered.

"These horses look very fast." Edd said.

"Yes. But Epona is special. I have a feeling she'll be the fast one out of them all in a few years." Malon said while Link slowly approached Epona.

"It's okay." he whispered. "I'm not gonna hurt you." Epona galloped past him, knocking him off his feet and onto his butt.

"You okay?" Edd asked as Link stood up.

"I'm alright." Link said.

"Oh. What a lovely ocarina." Malon said. They looked down to see that Link had dropped the Fairy Ocarina. "Can you play?"

"A little." Link said as he picked it up and wiped the dirt off of it.

"Then I'll teach you a song that my mother made when I was little." Malon said. She then began to sing while Link followed on the Ocarina.

"First a song at the castle, now at this ranch." Eddy whispered to Edd. "What's with all the music?"

"How would I know?" Edd whispered back as Epona approached Link.

"Oh, looks like Epona's warmed up to you." Malon said with a smile.

"Maybe the song makes animals friendly." Ed said with a big smile.

"That would explain how my mother could tame even the wildest creatures." Malon said.

"Malon!" came Talon's shout. They all looked to see him and Ingo running towards them. "Quickly! A storm's coming! We have to get the animals inside!"

"He's right." Edd said as he watched the dark clouds begin to roll in.

"Please! Can you all help us?" Malon asked the group.

"How?" Eddy asked.

"Anyway you can!" Malon said as lightning cracked the sky, which spooked the animals. Everyone was now scrambling to get the frightened animals under control as they raced around the field.

"This is taking forever!" Eddy shouted as he tried to catch a few chickens while Link and Malon slowly lead Epona to the stables. Edd was being dragged away by a full grown horse while Ed grabbed any animal within arms length of himself.

"Hurry up!" Ingo shouted to the kids.

"We're trying!" Edd shouted back before he lost his grip on the horse.

"WAIT!" Ed yelled. They all looked at him to see him pull a flute out of his nose and start playing it, causing all the animals to calm down and follow him.

"Of course! I can't believe I had forgotten that Ed could do that." Edd said as the rain began to fall.

"This way!" Talon yelled, leading Ed towards the stable, the animals in tow. With both animals and people inside, Ingo and Talon shut and locked the stable door. "Phew. This rain came out of nowhere. Everyone okay?"

"I'm fine dad." Malon said.

"Ed and the chickens are okay!" Ed said with his jacket full of chickens.

"A little wet, but I'm alright." Edd said.

"I'm okay." Eddy said.

"Me too." Link said as Navi tried to shake the water from her wings.

"Same here." Ingo said. "And so are the animals."

"Alright." Talon said as the wind outside blew against the stable doors. "Doesn't look like it'll be stopping anytime soon."

"Now what do we do?" Edd asked. "We can't travel in this weather."

"You're welcome to stay until the storm blows over." Talon said.

"We're very thankful." Link said. The hours passed as the storm raged on all the way until evening. The Eds and Link were allowed to stay for the night since the storm kept them from leaving. Ed was having fun playing with the animals as the others kept themselves busy in the house with cards or stories before they all went to sleep. They had been treated to dinner for helping corral the animals, then went to bed.

-Morning-

Everyone had awoken, eaten, and were now preparing to leave.

"When ya'll are done with your journey, how about coming back and working here?" Talon offered.

"OH! I wanna work here!" Ed said with a big grin.

"Ed. We have to find a way home when this is all over." Edd reminded him. "Our families are probably worried sick about us."

"Aww." Ed said.

"You forget that Rolf has animals back home?" Eddy said.

"Oh yeah! And chickens!" Ed said.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Edd said to Talon, Ingo, and Malon.

"Thanks for visiting." Talon said.

"We'll visit again." Link said.

"Come back soon!" Malon said as they all waved goodbye before Link and the Eds all left.

* * *

A/N: I'm following someone's walkthrough since I don't have the game at the moment, so if they travel around aimlessly sometimes, it's because of that.


	8. Lost Woods

A/N: Sorry. Was out of the mood to write.

* * *

The Eds and Link were walking through Hyrule Field, talking and planning their next course of action.

"Now we need to head to Kakariko Village, which is at the foot of Death Mountain." Link said as they looked at Death Mountain.

"Death Mountain." Edd said with a nervous tone. "That does not sound like a friendly place."

"Ah, quit your worrying." Eddy said. "It's probably just a name."

"Yeah! Like the enemy's main fortress in the movie, Undead Revolt of Whiplash Way!" Ed yelled with a big grin.

"Movie?" Link asked.

"Something from our world." Edd said as Ed began to make some strange sound from said movie.

"Speaking of our world, I can't wait to get back and sleep in my own bed." Eddy said as he stretched his arms out.

"I too wish to return home." Edd said. "I hope my ant farm is doing okay."

"And I miss my tub of gravy and comic books...I'm homesick." Ed said with a frown, the other two Eds frowning with him.

"Home." Link mumbled as he stared in the distance towards the Kokiri Forest, a far away look in his eyes. Navi fluttered around, staring at the boys before she sighed.

"I wonder what Saria would say if you told her what has happened yesterday." she said.

"The green haired girl that gave Link his kazoo?" Eddy asked.

"Her name is Saria." Link said in annoyance while glaring at Eddy. "And she gave me an ocarina."

"Whoa, easy." Eddy said as he raised his arms in defense. "Why don't we go see her?"

"I agree. I'm sure your friends in the forest must be worried about you." Edd said with a smile.

"Home sounds good." Link said. "Alright. Let's go." With that decided, the four of them began making their way back home. As they walked, Edd finally decided to ask about the strange giant plants that were around. "I haven't the faintest idea." he said.

"Probably just overgrown weeds." Eddy said.

"I'm still quite curious about them. I think I'll investigate." Edd said as he walked towards one.

"Hold it!" Navi shouted. "That's not just a plant! That's a Peahat!"

"Peahat?" Eddy repeated before elbowing Ed. "Pea-hat!" Both Eds began to snicker before Navi flew by and slapped them.

"It's not funny!" she yelled. "If you get to close, they rise from the ground and fly at you, with razor sharp blades." Edd looked back at the Peahat before backing up to join his friends.

"Well, I seem to have learned all that is necessary." he said while he started to sweat. "Let's be off to the Kokiri Forest!"

"Right behind ya." the others said before they all quickly ran off.

-Kokiri Forest-

Link and the Eds walked back through the entrance and into Kokiri Forest, where they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's nice to be back in a safe place." said Edd.

"I'll say." Eddy added.

"Hey, welcome back." said a kid that was sitting next to the entrance.

"Hi." Link said with a smile. "Hey, have you seen Saria?"

"Saria? She's in her usual spot." said the kid.

"Oh. That place." Link said in recognition.

"What place?" Eddy asked. Link pointed up to a higher cliff, towards the entrance.

"See that right there? That leads to the Lost Woods." Link said. "It's like a maze that we all love to play inside."

"Sounds like fun!" Ed said in excitement.

"Yeah, but it's tricky navigating from here to where Saria is." Link said.

"Well, we came to see her, so let's go." Eddy said before they all walked off. A few ledge climbs later, and the four of them were now in the first part of the Lost Woods.

"Hmm. Which direction should we take now?" Edd asked as they all looked around.

"I say that way." Eddy said as he pointed off towards one direction.

"Careful. These are called the 'Lost Woods' for a reason." said Link.

"Hoo Hoo! Link is right!" Everyone jumped at the new voice before they began to look around. "Up here!" They all looked up to see a familiar face perched above one of the pathways.

"Not you again!" Eddy yelled in irritation.

"Greetings Kaepora Gaebora." Edd greeted with a wave.

"And greetings to you all as well." said the owl. "It is good to see you all again. I see you're trying to find your way to the Sacred Forest Meadow, correct?"

"We're looking for Link's friends Saria." Ed said with a grin.

"That's where she is." Link said.

"Shh." said the owl. "Listen carefully."

"Listen to what?" Eddy asked with his arms thrown up. No one said anything before they listened quietly. The silence ended when Ed began to laugh and dance in place.

"What are you doing?" Edd asked.

"I can hear music!" Ed said as he continued to dance.

"He's right. Listen, and you can hear a mysterious tune." said the owl. "Follow your ears and trust your instincts. They'll guide you safely through the forest! Hoo Hoo!" He then took off into the skies, leaving the four of them alone in the Lost Woods.

"So we have to listen to a dumb song to get out of here?" Eddy asked. "That's stupid."

"Shh. I think I can hear it." Edd whispered as he held a hand to his ear. It took a moment before the tune reached his ear. "It's coming from this way."

"Then let's follow that tune." Link said. Ed was already ahead of them as he danced his way down the path towards the tune. The three of them followed behind him as he seemed to have blocked out everything but that song.

"You know, this is actually pretty catchy." Eddy said as they followed Ed until they reached the Sacred Forest Meadow, where they came to path blocked by spears. "Now what?"

AWWOOOOO!

Suddenly, a wolf like creature appeared before them, making them all jump and forget the song.

"Look out! It's a Wolfos!" Navi cried. "They have good defense! Wait until they attack, then strike!" The four of them got out their weapons and began to dance and look for an opening. Eddy tried to shoot it with his slingshot, but it kept running around too fast. Link switched between offense and defense against it. Ed kept running towards it, but kept missing and ran into the wall. Edd was trembling as he kept hoping the Wolfos wouldn't come near him. Link got a few slashes in before it decided to try for one of the others. It ran towards Eddy, but couldn't get close because of his slingshot. And Ed was swinging wildly with his Deku Stick, leaving Edd wide open.

"AHH! NO! STAY AWAY PLEASE!" Edd shrieked as he swung at the Wolfos, only for his Deku Stick to break in half. "Uh oh." he whimpered before the Wolfos slashed at him, leaving three claw marks on his face.

"DOUBLE D!" the others all yelled before they glared at the Wolfos. The three of them threw caution to the wind before they ran and began beating the crap out of it until it was dead, leaving nothing but a bloody pelt behind.

"Double D!" Ed wailed as he held his friend in a tight hug.

"Urk! Ed...not...dead yet!" Edd wheezed before the other two got Ed to let him go. He regained his composure before feeling his face, wincing at the pain after touching one of the bleeding claw marks.

"You okay?!" Link asked in worry.

"It hurts, bad!" Edd whined. "If he was just a bit lower, I'd have lost an eye."

"You gonna be okay?!" Eddy asked, worried for his friend.

"The wounds don't look very deep." Link said as he looked at the claw marks.

"If I had some disinfectant." Edd said as they helped him to his feet.

"I don't know what that is." Link said. "Do you want to return?"

"No. I'll...I'll get through this." Edd stuttered, his hand help up to the side of his face. "Besides, if we turned back for every little injury we sustained, we'd never get anything done." The others bore worried looks, but realized that he was correct. They couldn't stop for every scrape, bruise, or boo boo they got. "Come along gentlemen. We have to keep going."

"Right." they said as they entered the maze now that the spears were gone. It was very confusing and irritating trying to get to the other side. If it wasn't a Deku Scrub spitting seeds at them that slowed them down, it was a dead end they'd run into. After running around for what felt like forever, they came upon a wide area deep in the meadow. In the middle was a giant piece of stone with symbols upon them. Near the back looked to be an entrance somewhere else. A tree stood next to the entrance, it's lone branch stretching over the entrance. And sitting upon a small stump, playing her ocarina, was Saria.

"She's the one playing the melody we've been following?" Edd asked as they approached her. She happily played her ocarina before they were all right in front of her. She opened her eyes and immediately smiled when she saw Link.

"I knew you'd come, Link!" she said. "This is the Sacred Forest Meadow. It's my secret place!"

"It's beautiful." Link said as he and the others looked around.

"I feel...This place will be very important for both of us someday. That's what I feel." Saria said.

"Just the two of you." Eddy snickered before he and Ed began to make kissing sounds with their lips, making Edd roll his eyes and Link blush.

"Hey!" he whispered at them before turning to Saria. "Just ignore them."

"Alright." she said, a tint of red on her cheeks. "Did you know? When you play the ocarina here, you can hear the spirits of the forest. Would you like to play?"

"O-Of course." Link said quickly before pulling out his ocarina.

"Oh, a duet between lovebirds!" Eddy said before he and Ed began laughing.

"Would you two give it a rest?" Edd asked while Saria taught Link the notes. He followed along before he too began to play the song she was playing before, making Ed dance again.

"You got it!" Saria said with a happy smile. "Whenever you want to speak with me, just play this song!"

"I will!" Link said as he put his ocarina away.

"Double D." Saria suddenly said, getting his attention. "The spirits told me how you got hurt. They said if you climb the ladder at the end, you'll find something that'll greatly help you when you take the first jump."

"Really?" Edd asked. "Well, please tell the spirits I greatly appreciate that." She only smiled before going back to her ocarina, leaving the boys to leave. They did as she had said and climbed a ladder, allowing them to walk upon the rocky walls that made up the maze. "What did she mean by take the first jump?"

"Maybe you have to jump down there?" Link suggested as he peeked over to a little area secluded from the rest of the maze, another ladder allowing one out if they wished, and a small hole in the middle.

"She wants me to jump down there?!" he gulped. "W-Well, she is your friend, so I doubt she'd steer us wrong." He looked at the hole again before his fear started to kick in. "You know, I can probably live with-"

"Oh, just jump you big baby!" Navi yelled before pushing him over the ledge. Everyone watched him flail and scream as he fell into the hole.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Eddy asked as they jumped down and surrounded the hole. They waited for a few moments before they started getting worried.

"DOUBLE D! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Ed yelled down the hole.

"I'm fine!" they heard him yell up at them. "You've got to see this!" The others all looked at each other before jumping down after him. "Hello gentlemen."

"That was softer than I thought it would be." Eddy said. "What did you want us to see?"

"Look!" Ed shouted while pointing. Everyone looked to see an illuminated area full of water, with little pink fairies dancing around.

"More fairies? So what?" said Eddy with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Hey! You're face is fixed!" Link stated. They all looked to see that he was right. The claw marks Edd got earlier had vanished, not leaving so much as a scar. "But how?"

"It's the fairies." Navi said as she fluttered around them. "This is one of many fairy fountains, where fairies with healing powers gather to regain their strength after helping adventurers."

"So they healed your face?" Eddy asked.

"That's correct." Edd said with a smile as he walked towards the fountain, his friends following him. The walked into the water, where they were met with the fairies circling around them before disappearing.

"Hey! I feel great!" Eddy said as he looked down at himself.

"Told ya." Navi said, her grin concealed by her light.

"Let's keep a lookout for anymore of these fairy fountaints while on our journey." Link suggested. "You never know when we might be injured and in need of rest." They all nodded before they headed for the exit.

"Uh...how do we leave?" Eddy asked as they all stared up at the light shining through the hole above them. Link, Edd, and Eddy thought while Ed stepped into the light before his body was suddenly flung out. "Ed!" they shouted before stepping into the light, their bodies being flung up as well.

"I believe we found our answer." Edd said, a little shaken up by the sudden lift.

"Hoo Hoo! Having fun, are we?" asked the owl that was perched right on the ledge of the square hole they were in.

"Hello Mr. Owl." Ed said with a goofy smile.

"I see you've learned a new song, Link." said Kaepora Gaebora. "There are other songs throughout the land with mysterious power. If you find anymore, I'm sure they'll be very helpful to you on your journey. If you feel that a song should help when you're stuck, just play a song you know on your ocarina. Farewell!" He then took off once again into the sky.

"So now he wants us to become musicians as well as save the land?" Eddy asked in annoyance. "Great."

"Well, if we come across any, let's learn them." Link said. "For now, off to Death Mountain!"


	9. Kakariko Chaos

Hyrule Field was cast in a peaceful glow as the sun slowly began to set. It was peaceful, serene, and quiet...or it would be if not for the Peahats chasing our four heroes around.

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR NAVI TELL YOU ABOUT THE KILLER PLANTS?!" Eddy yelled as they ran as fast as they could towards Death Mountain.

"THE ONES I WAS TRYING TO EXAMINE WERE SMALLER THAN YOU!" Edd yelled back as sweat began to drip down his face.

"AHHH! MOMMY AND DADDY PLANT MONSTER ARE ANGRY!" Ed yelled.

"KEEP RUNNING GUYS! WE'RE ALMOST THERE!" Link yelled. The four boys ran as fast as they could all the way across the field before they collapsed after the first set of stairs at the foot of Kakariko Village. They watched the Peahats stop flying towards them and slowly flew away, leading their young away.

"I'm...I'm glad th-that...that's over." Eddy gasped as they tried to catch their breath.

"How do...people travel...in that field?!" Edd wheezed.

"They learn not to mess with Peahats because they listen when someone, oh I don't know, TELLS THEM THAT THEY SHOULD BE LEFT ALONE!" Navi yelled.

"The pretty ball of light is angry." Ed said as he hid behind Eddy.

"Either way, we're here." Link told them as he looked up the second set of stairs. They followed his gaze and slowly began to climb the steps before coming up to the quiet town of Kakariko Village. They watched as a few burly men were running around the town aimlessly as a giant windmill sat above them, slowly spinning in the breeze.

"Well, this is a welcome change of pace." Edd said as they slowly walked into the village.

"Yeah. Nothing here to kill us." Eddy smirked.

"To Death Mountain!" Ed stated with his finger pointed into the air.

"As much as I want to do that, I think we should rest and head their tomorrow." Link suggested.

"I agree," said Edd. "Night will be here soon, and it'll be dangerous climbing up a mountain at night."

"Okay, but where do we sleep?" Eddy asked. "Unless they have a hotel here or something."

"What's a hotel?" Link asked.

"It's a fancy place people from our world stay in to sleep." Edd explained. "Still, there should be an hour or two left before night comes. I suggest we look around and try to find a place to stay until tomorrow."

"We could sleep outside in the field! It'll be like camping!" Ed suggested excitedly.

"Bad idea." Navi cut in. "If you guys thought the Peahats were nasty, then you wouldn't stand a chance against the Stalchilds."

"Stalchilds?" Edd asked.

"They're actually very weak, but they're relentless and are said to be infinite in number." Navi explained. "But they only come out at night, and won't enter a town."

"So camping outside's out of the question then." Eddy muttered in irritation. "Just great!"

"I say we go with Double D's idea and find a place to sleep here." Link said.

"CHICKEN!" Ed yelled when he spotted a chicken in the middle of the path into the village. He immediately ran to it before he picked it up and began to pet it. "Pet the chicken! Pet the chicken!" he repeated as the chicken flailed in his arms.

"Ed! Stop! Let it go!" Navi shouted in panic. "If you anger a cucco-"

 **COCK-A-DOODLE-DOOOOOO!**

"...too late." Navi whimpered as she began to flutter around in panic. "QUICK! WE HAVE TO HIDE! TAKE SHELTER! ANYTHING!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Eddy said as he held his hands up in front of him. "What are you talking...?" he trailed off when he heard wings flapping in the distance.

"Um, Eddy?" Edd said as he and Link began to back away from them. "I think we should take Navi's advice!" Eddy slowly turned to see a flock of cuccos flying towards them.

"OW!" Ed yelped when the chicken he was hugging began to violently peck at his head. "OWOWOWOW!"

"RUN!" Link yelled as they ran from the horde of pissed off cuccos that were flying at them and pecking at their heads. They ran around the village while some of the villagers looked on, each of them remembering the first time they did something stupid that caused the cuccos to turn on them.

'Poor kids.' they thought.

"WHERE DID ALL THESE STUPID BIRDS COME FROM?!"

"DOESN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW! JUST RUN!"

"WHERE TO?!"

"QUICK! IN HERE!" The four boys ran through a door before slamming it shut, keeping the cuccos from hurting them any further.

"Why were the chickens so angry?" Ed asked.

"Nobody knows how or why," Navi started. "But there's nothing as powerful, or nasty, as an angry cucco."

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again! I! HATE! BIRDS!" Eddy yelled, his voice shaking the whole building. The four of them calmed down from their near-death experience to finally take a good look at the inside of the building they were now in. Their were bits of fancy furnishings here and there, but they were almost entirely covered in cobwebs.

"Why is it so dark in here?" Edd asked as they walked further in.

"And what's with all the webs?" Link added.

"Dunno. Anyone see a light switch?" Eddy asked.

"Wait! Shh!" Edd suddenly whispered. None of them said a thing, leaving them all in silence. Then they heard a faint sound.

"Sounds like something's crawling around." said Link.

"But what?" Edd asked.

"Look," came a voice. "Visitors." Everyone stiffened and began to look around frantically as more voices joined in.

"Do you think they'll help us?"

"Don't be silly. They'll just run."

"We can at least ask them."

"What if they try to harm us?"

"Who's talking?!" Eddy said in fear.

"Um...he-he-hello? Anyone there?!" Edd stuttered.

"Who's there?" Ed asked.

"Up here." came an older voice. All of them looked up before they're eyes widened as large as dinner plates. Hanging above them were a group of giant Skulltulas. The four of them slowly gathered whatever wits and courage they had while backing away towards the door.

"No! They're leaving!"

"Don't leave us like this!"

"Please help us!"

"What is this?!" Link asked as he drew his sword and pointed it at them all. "Talking Skulltulas?"

"I haven't the faintest idea!" Navi answered as she hid under Link's cap.

"Wait! I can explain!" said the older voice as one of the Skulltulas slid down a thread. The sight of it was beyond creepy. One of it's legs was a human arm, and in the middle of the white skull were eyes and skin of a human.

"Link! Don't just stand there! Kill it!" Eddy whispered.

"I knew it! They're gonna kill us!"

"What do we do?!"

"HOLD IT!" Edd yelled, surprising them all. They all looked at him to see that he was breathing hard while looking at the Skulltulas. "Before my mind goes blank with fear, can you please explain how you are all talking?"

"...It's a curse." said the half Skulltula. "The Spider's Curse!"

"Curse?" Ed asked as the others listened.

"It happened not too long ago. We were known as the Fabulously Wealthy Family." explained the half Skulltula.

"Fabulously Weathly?!" Eddy asked, a bit of drool hanging from his mouth.

"Indeed. But now, because of our greed, we suffer this terrible curse." explained the half Skulltula in a sad voice.

"Oh dear." Edd asked as he slowly tried to keep his fear from returning.

"Yes. It's been terrible. But now, I feel that we have hope of becoming normal humans once again!" said the half Skulltula, his tone full of joy. "I can feel it from you all. You've been destroying the Spiders and slowly lifting the curse upon us."

"We are?" Ed asked as he scratched his head.

"The Golden Skulltulas!" said Edd as he pulled out a Golden Skull Token.

"That's it! That's from one of the Spiders!" cried out the half Skulltula in joy. Soon the smaller skulltulas slid down on threads, their voices filling the room.

"They've been killing spiders!"

"They'll save us!"

"Yes! Please!"

"Turn us back to normal!"

"I wanna be me again!"

"All of you! Stop it!" yelled the older Skulltula, shutting them all up before looking back at the four of them, a pleading look in his eyes. "I know that we've only just met, but I beg of you. Please, help us!"

"You want us to lift your curse?" Eddy asked. "How?"

"All you have to do is find the Spiders, destroy them, and collect the tokens they drop. That's all." explained the half Skulltula. The four boys looked at each other before they moved a bit away to discuss everything.

"We're already trying to save this world. We're not Exterminators." Eddy whispered.

"We can't just leave them like that!" Edd snapped. "Besides, we've already been destroying the Gold Skulltulas. We can do both."

"I'm with Double D." Link said. "I feel bad for them."

"Ed will squish the cursed bugs and free the poor family!" Ed yelled.

"Ugh, fine." Eddy grumbled before they all turned to the family.

"We've talked it over and have decided to remove your curse." Edd told them. You could see the shine in their eyes at the news before they began to crawl and laugh with joy.

"HOORAY!"

"WE'RE GONNA BE HUMAN AGAIN!"

"I'LL BE ABLE TO WALK OUT IN THE SUN!"

"Thank you!" said the half Skulltula. "There are two things you should know. First, the Spiders only appear outside at night. Second, they love soft soil. Good hunting!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever!" Eddy quickly said before he grabbed his friends and ran outside. "That place gave me the creeps!"

"I agree!" Edd added before he regained his composure. "Still, we've accepted the task. From now on, we have to be more vigilant in our search for those Golden Skulltulas."

"Leave no stone unturned! No place unchecked! No-"

"We get it Ed!" Eddy snapped. "Anyway, let's find a place to crash for tonight."

"And let us try to stay out of trouble." Edd added.

-5 minutes later-

"CHICKEN!"

"WHO'S THIS KID?!"

"HELLO!"

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!"

"Cluck, cluck, cluck, cluck!"

"AAAH! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Edd, Eddy, and Link stood next to a kind woman with red hair while Ed ran around like crazy searching for her cuccos.

"HAHAHAHA! GO BURRHEAD! GO!" Eddy laughed while Edd just shook his head in embarrassment.

"You're friend seems very excited." said the woman before Ed ran up to her with seven cuccos in his hands.

"Found them!" he said with a big smile. "The little dickens!"

"Oh! Thank you so much! I have allergies, so just touching them gives me goosebumps!" said the woman as the others emptied the chickens into their pen.

"Well, now that Ed's got your chicken, or cuccos, or whatever back, how about that reward?" Eddy asked with a grin.

"Eddy!" Edd snapped in anger.

"What? She offered us a reward." Eddy stated.

"Here you go." she said with a smile as she gave them a glass jar. "This is very special glass. It'll never break, no matter what you do with it." she said. Eddy stared at the bottle in anger before throwing it at a wall, where it bounced back and lodged itself on his head. Eddy just released muffled ranting while the others couldn't help but laugh. "See? Indestructible."

"I think we should get some rest." said Link as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"I agree. It's been a long day." Edd added.

"You're free to stay at our home tonight." said the woman. "My family never turns anyone away."

"Thank you. That's very kind of you." said Edd before they followed her to her home, with Ed trying to get the jar off Eddy's head.


	10. Kakariko Graveyard

Night had fallen on Kakariko village, and most of the residents were sleeping peacefully in their homes. Inside one house were our heroes. Link, who was sleeping with his sword nearby in case any trouble arose, with Navi sleeping in has green cap. Ed, who was snoring and drooling on the floor. Eddy, who was curled up and dreaming of being famous. Edd however, who had been labeled to the wall for trying to label everything again, was stirring from slumber. He woke and looked around at the dim room before struggling, trying in vain to break free from the wall.

"Curse that Eddy for sticking me to the wall like a decoration." he grumbled under his breath before looking at his friends. "Ed! Eddy! Link! Help me!" he whispered at them. Link was the only one to respond as he slowly sat up and looked around, his hand near his sword.

"What is it?" he asked in a groggy voice.

"I apologize for waking you Link, but I urgently need to use the lavatory!" Edd whispered.

"Use the what now?" Link asked as his eyes adjusted to the dark.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Edd whispered bluntly as he struggled against the labels keeping him on the wall.

"Oh...okay." Link yawned before standing up and walking over towards him.

"Thank you Link." Edd said in gratitude as Link pulled the labels off.

"This wouldn't have happened if hadn't of tried to stick these strange things everywhere." Link mumbled as freed one of Edd's arms, allowing him to help peel the labels off. After a few minutes, Edd was free from the wall. "I think the bathroom is out the door and to the left."

"Thank you." Edd whispered.

"Thanks for telling us, because now I gotta go." Eddy grumbled as he sat up out of bed and followed Edd.

"Who's there?" Ed asked as he quickly sat up off the floor. "Is it time for breakfast?"

"No. Everyone just has to use the bathroom." Link muttered before walking out the door.

"Okay." Ed said before following them.

'Maybe I can get some sleep now.' Navi thought before curling up in Link's cap. The boys each used the bathroom one at a time before coming back to the room and lying down. They laid there for a good fifteen minutes before Eddy growled.

"Ahh, I can't sleep now!" he said in irritation.

"Me neither." Link added as he, Edd, and Ed all stretched.

"Maybe we should climb Death Mountain now?" Eddy asked.

"Not at night. That would be too dangerous." Edd said.

"Oh! Oh! How about the Graveyard?" Ed suggested with a smile.

"The Graveyard?" Link asked. "Why there?"

"What if we discover something amazing inside?!" Ed repeated.

"Like...treasure maybe?" Eddy asked, a grin flashing across his face.

"As 'fun' as that sounds, I'm quite content on staying here." Edd said as he began to sweat.

"What's wrong? Scared?" Eddy asked in a mocking tone.

"...Yes." Edd answered meekly, causing Eddy to laugh.

"I bet that there's all kinds of zombies and ghosts and other spooky things out there!" Ed ranted in glee before grabbing Edd and running out the door, with Edd protesting the whole way.

"I guess we're visiting the Graveyard." Link said as he put his cap on his and his sword and shield on his back.

"Guess so." Eddy added with a grin as the two of them followed Ed.

-Graveyard-

The four boys stood at the entrance to the Kakariko Graveyard. The whole area was littered with headstones here and there, a wooden entrance at the front. Ed was smiling, Link was wary, Eddy was sweating, and Edd was trembling so bad he couldn't hold still.

"Okay, this is a little creepy." Eddy said, now thinking that this was a bad idea.

"Whatever's out there, we can fight." Link said as they slowly stepped into the Graveyard.

"Okay, I've seen enough! Let's go back!" Edd muttered in terror.

"It's just a bunch of graves." Eddy said, trying to sound brave.

"Bring out the zombies!" Ed yelled.

"What's a zombie?" Link asked.

"Who's there?" someone called from behind them. Everyone turned to see-

"ZOMBIE!" the Ed's yelled, different reactions on their faces.

"Hehehe! That's a new one." said the bald, hunchback man carrying a shovel as he approached them. "Don't mind the scary face. I'm no bad guy." Link sheathed his blade while Ed grinned at the man, leaving Eddy to try and wake Edd up. "The name's Dampe. I'm the gravekeeper here."

"Gravekeeper?" Link asked.

"That's right. It's my job to keep this place in order." Dampe said with a smile. "So, what brings you four here?"

"We couldn't sleep, and my friend here wanted to visit the Graveyard to find ghosts and stuff." Link explained.

"I see," he said as he looked at Ed. "So, you want to meet ghosts boy?" Ed enthusiastically begin nodding his head. "Well that's simple. Just pull on a few gravestones and a Poe's sure to pop out. But!" he yelled before Ed could run off. "If you find one, defend yourselves. The spirits don't like being disturbed."

"Noted. Thanks." Link said.

"And also, be wary of that large gravestone in the back." Dampe warned. "They say that a hidden secret only accessible to the Royal Family of Hyrule, or those with a connection to them, is hidden inside the grave it conceals."

"Thanks again." Link said before he and the others tried to wake Edd up.

"What happened?" Edd asked as he shook his head.

"We ran into a gravekeeper that looks like a zombie and you passed out." Eddy summed up.

"Oh, so it was just a person." Edd said in relief.

"He said that ghosts come out sometimes if you mess with the gravestones." Eddy finished, making Edd tremble again.

"And that there's something cool hidden beneath the big one back there!" Ed stated while pointing his finger at the big gravestone in the back.

"Let's go! I bet it's loads of treasure!" Eddy said as he greedily rubbed his hands together while walking towards the grave. Link and Ed followed, the latter dragging a reluctant Edd behind before they stood in front of the grave. "What's this say? I can't read this."

"It must be in their n-native language." Edd stuttered.

"Let me see." Link said before reading it. "It's basically what Dampe explained. If we prove we have a connection to the Royal Family, we can enter."

"How do we do that?" Eddy asked.

"We can play that song we learned back at the castle!" Ed said.

"That's right. It's a melody that only members of the Royal Family should know." Edd stated. Link nodded before he took out his ocarina and began to play the song. He stopped when he noticed the grave begin to crack as the ground trembled beneath them. Without warning, lightning struck the grave, blasting it to pieces and sending our heroes away.

"What was that?!" Eddy yelled as they looked at where the stone once stood, revealing a hole that lead deep underground.

"We have found the entrance!" Ed yelled in triumph.

"NO!" came two ghostly shouts. The boys looked around before two ghosts appeared from the two gravestones that were on both sides of the giant gravestone.

"AH! GHOSTS!" Edd yelled.

"So, Ganondorf still seeks our research!" said the one in red.

"And so he sent his henchmen to rob the Royal Family's grave!" said the one in green.

"WE WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!" they both shouted before they each pulled out a sword. "EN GARDE!" The boys barely had time to draw their weapons before the ghosts were upon them.

-Link and Edd-

Link and Edd were battling the Poe in red as it lunged and thrust with it's sword.

"Ah! NO! Stop!" Edd yelled as spirit slashed his Deku stick to pieces.

"DIE!" yelled the ghost before he thrust at Edd, only for Link to step in and began to fight against him. "Hmph! As if I'll lose to you!" growled the ghost.

"Double D! Snap out of it!" Link yelled as he continued to fight against the Poe. Edd was still shaken from his near death experience before taking a few deep breaths and searching his pockets.

"Drat! I only have a single Deku Nut!" Edd cursed before gripping it tightly. "I have to make it count!" He waited until the right moment during Link's fight before the two of them were in a deadlock. "LINK! DUCK!" Link didn't know what Edd planned, but listened and ducked, which allowed Edd a clear shot with the Deku Nut.

"AHH! I'M BLIND!" yelled the Poe before Link rammed his sword through the spirit, causing it to shrivel into a little flame with a face.

-Ed and Eddy-

"BEGONE, FOUL SPIRIT!" Ed yelled as he swung his Deku Stick at the Poe in green, only to miss as the spirit vanished.

"Missed me!" said the Poe before stabbing Ed in the butt, making the boy jump skyhigh out of the Graveyard. "Now, to finish your shrimpy companion!"

"Oh, that's it!" Eddy yelled as he began to swing wildly at the Poe, only for it to laugh and disappear again. "That was pathetic."

"Oh yeah?!" Eddy yelled as he turned to fight him again. "Well this time, I'm gonna-"

CRASH!

Eddy stopped when Ed landed right on top of the Poe, smashing it into a tiny face flame.

"That hurt." Ed simply said. The Poes defeated, the boys regrouped as the spirits began to talk to them.

"Woe is us! Unable to protect the Royal Family's Tomb from Ganondorf's goons!" they both cried.

"If you two would shut up for a moment, you'd be able to hear us tell you that we're NOT Ganondorf's men!" Link yelled.

"Wait? You're not?"

"NO!" the four boys yelled.

"Oh...oops." said the Poes.

"We apologize for our abrupt behavior. Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Sharp the Elder!"

"I am Flat the Younger!"

"Sharp and Flat?" Link asked.

"Indeed. In life, we were known as the Composer Brothers." Sharp explained.

"Sorry again for attacking you like that. We thought you were Ganondorf's men here to steal our research." Flat apologized.

"We're not here to steal anything. We only came here because we heard that a secret was buried here." Edd explained.

"I see," Sharp said. "Well, when we heard the song passed down by the Royal Family and only saw you four strangers in less-than-royal garments, we sort of..."

"Panicked." Flat finished in embarrassment.

"Hey, with a guy like Ganondorf trying to steal your stuff, I don't blame ya." Eddy said.

"If I may inquire, what research were you two trying to protect?" Edd asked.

"Well, we were called by the Royal Family to study the mysterious power in the song you just played." Sharp began.

"We couldn't figure that out after much studying though. But we did make a magical song of our own." Flat stated.

"It had originally been two songs. One to call the sun, the other to call the moon." Sharp said.

"And when we combined our research, we created a brand new melody." Flat finished.

"But that blasted Ganondorf wanted our research, and he killed us when we refused to elaborate!" Sharp said in anger.

"What is it?" Ed asked.

"It's," Sharp began, making the four boys lean in. "Down there." Sharp finished, floating over the hole.

"What? Why don't you just tell us?!" Eddy yelled.

"Because we don't know if others are listening." Flat whispered. "Better that you find it yourselves than have us speak it out in the open."

"He does make a fair point Eddy." Edd said.

"Let's go play music!" Ed yelled before jumping down the hole.

"Wait for us Lumpy!" Eddy yelled before he and the others jumped in after Ed.

"Do you think we should've told them about what else was down there?" Flat asked as he and Sharp returned to their graves.

"They're tough kids. They can handle it." Sharp said.

-Inside the Royal Family's Tomb-

The Eds and Link stared around at the creepy tomb that was littered with bones and such. A door stood atop high steps covered in ancient letters of some sort on the other side of the room, sealed with iron bars.

"Well _this_ isn't spooky." Eddy muttered as they walked in.

"You're right," Edd mumbled in fright. "It's terrifying!"

"AHHH! BATS!" Ed yelled as he began to swat at the bats flying around him.

"Those are Keese! They're weak, but annoying!" Navi explained before one of them tried to eat her. "AHH! WHAT ARE YOU FOUR STANDING AROUND FOR?! KILL THESE THINGS!" After a few minutes, the last of the Keese fell to the floor, dead.

"That was fun!" Ed yelled as he held a broken Deku Stick in his hands.

"For you, maybe." Link grumbled as he, Edd, and Eddy rubbed the bumps that Ed left on their heads while swatting at the Keese.

"Can we please move on now?" Edd asked when the bars flew up, allowing them passage into the next room. "I'd like to get out of here soon."

"This song better be worth it." Eddy grumbled as they entered the next room. They walked down a narrow passage before coming to a room with jagged paths over poisonous green water.

"Let's not drink the water." Edd stated as he looked at the water in disgust.

"Look!" Ed whispered, his body barely containing his excitement as he pointing to a few figures standing still in the room making low moaning sounds.

"Bony bodies. No eyes! Bare teeth?! Moaning?!" Edd stated. "Gentlemen, I believe we've come across-"

"Zombies?!" Eddy finished.

"Ed must touch zombies!" Ed yelled as he slowly approached one.

"Ed! NO! STOP!" Navi yelled in panic before one of the creatures looked at Ed.

HRAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Ed froze in place after the creature released an nightmarish scream before it slowly advanced towards Ed.

"ED! WHEN YOU CAN MOVE, RUN AWAY!" Navi yelled.

"What was that?!" Edd asked as he and the others drew their weapons.

"Those are ReDeads! They freeze you with a bone-chilling scream, then jump on you before squeezing the life out of you!" Navi explained as Ed's body slowly began to move. Ed saw that the creature was near before turning and bolting away towards his friends. The four of them slowly backed away before the ReDead slowly turned and stood where it once was again. "They're blind, so they hunt by sound." Navi whispered to the shaken group. "If we sneak around quietly, we can kill them easily or avoid them all together.

"I vote for avoiding them!" Eddy quickly whispered.

"I second that vote!" Edd added.

"It's agreed! Everyone stay quiet, and let's sneak by them!" Link whispered.

"Can Ed still touch zombie?" Ed asked stupidly.

"NO!" they yelled before slapping their hands over their mouths. They looked to see if any of the ReDeads moved before sighing when they didn't budge. With that done, the four of them silently made their way through the room, making sure not to disturb the ReDeads. It was tricky with Ed forgetting what happened a moment ago and trying to touch them again before being restrained. Finally, they entered the door into the next area.

"Looks like it's the end of the line." Link said as he viewed the room. Inside was nothing but the Royal Family Tombstone in front of them, inscribe with words that none of the Eds could make out.

"What's all this garbage?" Eddy asked as he squinted his eyes at it.

"It's Hylian." Navi explained before reading the words. "Let's see..."

 _The rising sun will eventually set,_

 _A newborn's life will fade._

 _From sun to moon, moon to sun..._

 _Give peaceful rest to the living dead._

"Yawn." Eddy said in boredom. "Boring."

"I for one liked it." Edd stated.

"Poems make me sleepy." Ed said with half lidded eyes.

"Look here!" Navi shouted. The four of them looked to see a music bar and notes inscribed on teh Tombstone. "It's the Composer Brothers secret melody!"

"Guess that's my cue." Link said as he pulled out the ocarina and carefully read the notes. He played the notes a few times before he got the hang of it.

"That was it?" Eddy asked. "That's the whole reason we came down here?!"

"I'm afraid so Eddy." Edd stated to his angered friend.

"Hang on, there's more here." Navi said as she read more words.

 _Restless souls wander where they don't belong,_

 _bring them calm with the Sun's Song._

"What does that mean?" Ed asked.

"Who cares?! Let's just go!" Eddy yelled before they all turned and left the room, putting them back in the room full of ReDeads.

"Uh oh!" Edd stated in realization. "I think they're more of them!"

"We can't sneak past them now!" Link said in a serious voice as he reached for his sword.

"Wait! The song! Try the Sun's Song!" Navi whispered.

"How's playing a flute gonna help us?" Eddy whispered harshly before Link played the song. After the last note filled the area, the ReDead's bodies shined, freezing them. "It turned them into lightbulbs?"

"It may be possible that the ReDeads despise sunlight, causing them to react like this to the Sun's Song." Edd theorized.

"It's like a zombie-sicle!" Ed said as he lifted up the frozen ReDead and waved it around.

"HA!" Eddy yelled as he pointed his finger right in a frozen ReDead's face. "Not so tough now, are ya? Whatcha gonna, huh? Nothing!"

"Eddy."

"Aww, big bad ReDead wants to scream? NOT HAPPENING!"

"Eddy!"

"Knock-Knock! Who's there? NOTHING!" Eddy yelled before laughing.

"EDDY!" Edd finally shouted.

"What?" Eddy asked with a grin.

"They're beginning to unfreeze!" Edd yelled in panic. Eddy looked to see that the light surrounding the ReDead was beginning to fade, causing Eddy's skin to turn ghostly white in fear.

"ED! DROP IT!" Eddy yelled as he and the others ran for the exit.

"Can't I take the zombie with me?" Ed whined.

"ED!" they yelled before pulling him along. They didn't stop running until they got to the hole they came in from and were shot back outside. The light looked slightly brighter as the sun slowly began it's rise towards dawn.

"Gentlemen," Edd started, his breath a little shaky. "I, for one, have had enough excitement for the time being. I believe I speak rather bluntly for all of us when I say...LET'S GET THE HECK OUT OF THIS FREAKING GRAVEYARD!" The others didn't need to think that over before the four of them rushed out of the Graveyard, with Dampe waving at them as they left.

"Come again!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry if Edd sounded a littl OOC, but I wanted to see him react like that.


	11. Shields and Masks

The four boys had just left after being given breakfast by the kind cucco owning woman and her family before they set off for Death Mountain. They walked on until they got to the gate that lead up there, but couldn't go any further due to the guard nearby keeping it closed.

"Sorry kids. No one's allowed past this point without permission from the King of Hyrule." stated the guard with his hand up.

"Pardon me, but we have a letter." Edd said before Link pulled out Zelda's letter and handed it to the guard to read.

 _These four are Link, Ed, Edd, and Eddy. They are under my orders to save the world!_

 _-Princess Zelda_

"...pfft...pfffft BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" the guard laughed before falling to his knees and hitting the ground with his fist. The four of them watched the guard laugh before Ed began to burst out in laughter alongside. "AHAHA! Ooohh! Oh man! I really needed that laugh! That's just so funny!"

"Aw, come on!" Eddy snapped. "That's a real letter from Princess Zelda!"

"I...I know!" the guard wheezed as he used to spear to steady himself as he got to his feet. "I recognize her handwriting!"

"Then why are you laughing?" Edd asked.

"Because it's funny! You four kids save the world? I don't know what's gotten into Princess Zelda, but that's just funny!" the guard laughed.

"Can we go up to Death Mountain now Mister?" Ed asked with a smile.

"Huh? Oh, sure. You do have Princess Zelda's official permission to do so." said the guard before he opened the gate. "Still, I should advise that you properly equip yourselves before making the trek up there."

"What's wrong with our current gear?" Link asked.

"It's an active volcano," the guard said. "How will you defend yourselves from fallen debris?"

"That's...a good question." Eddy said as all but Ed looked down, feeling like idiots for not thinking this thing through.

"Look, they sell Hylian Shields at the Marketplace in Hyrule Castle Town." the guard explained. "Tell them I sent you, and you should get a discount."

"Really? Thank you!" Edd said happily.

"Actually, I have a favor to ask," the guard said. "A new shop has opened up recently in Hyrule Castle Town called the Happy Mask Shop. Keaton stuff is hot now, and my little boy has been asking me to get him a Keaton mask. I can't leave my post, so I was hoping you four would go and see what you can do in my place. You don't have to. I'm just asking."

"Well, we'll have to head back now anyway to get properly equiped," Edd said with a smile. "It won't be much to check on this new shop."

"Thanks." said the guard as he waved them off.

-In the Marketplace-

The four boys entered the Marketplace before searching for the shop that sells Hylian Shields. After asking a nearby pedestrian for directions, they were pointed to a shop with a bearded man's head above the door. They walked in to see the owner of the shop, and the one who's head was painted above the door, behind the countertop.

"Hey there squirts!" the man greeted. "What can I do fer ya?" After the four of them explained the situation, the man scratched his beard. "I see. Well, if you were told to come here by that guard, then I'll give ya a discount. One Hylian Shield at half off comes to 40 Rupees."

"Sold." Link said before pulling out enough rupees and handing it to the man.

"A little information about these shields," said the owner as he pulled a shield off the shelves behind. "These shields can withstand fire attacks, unlike that little shield ya got there. They're the norm for all Hylian Knights, but they only come in adult size. I have a feeling that your yellow skinned friend here will be the only one who can wield it without any problems."

"I'll say," Eddy said as they held up the shield. It was a metal shield with a blue background, a red bird with it's wings spread wide. Above it were three golden triangles, and a four under it. It stood almost at Link size when held up. "This thing is big!"

"I just said it was adult sized!" the owner repeated before whispering into Edd's ear. "Your friend here doesn't listen very much, does he?"

"Not to me. Not to anyone." Edd sighed before thanking the owner and leaving with his friends.

"Okay. We've got a shield. Now what?" Eddy asked.

"We look for the Happy Mask Shop and purchase the Keaton Mask the guard asked us for." Edd reminded him.

"The Happy Mask shop?" The four boys turned to see a man with red hair and green clothing on the street begging to buy things from people. "It's over there. But I wouldn't go there if I were you. The Happy Mask Salesman is...peculiar."

"Well...thanks for that." Eddy said.

"Of course. Now, mind selling me anything you don't want?" said the man as he began to do some weird begging dance.

"No thanks. We're good." Link said before they followed where he pointed and found themselves in front of the Happy Mask Shop.

"I wonder if they have all kinds of funny masks to try out!" Ed said with a big grin.

"Only one way to find out." Edd said before they all entered the shop. The inside was very strange indeed. The counter and above it looked like a giant mask of someone opening their mouth wide. The shelves were bare, save for two masks. And the owner was creeping them out. He was a man with neat red hair and fancy looking purple clothing and a smile on his face with his eyes closed.

"Hiyee!" greeted the Happy Mask Salesman. "Welcome to the Happy Mask Shop!"

"Uh, greetings!" Edd said, trying to hide his unnerved tone. "My friends and I were hoping to purchase a mask from your establishment." The man only laughed as if he heard a funny joke.

"Silly children. I don't sell masks." the man laughed. The four of them stared at the man for a few moments before Eddy broke the silence.

"What?"

"I don't sell masks," the man repeated. "I lend them to others, they sell the masks, they bring back the profit, and everyone's happy!" he explained, his smile never wavering. "So, how would you four like to become Happy Mask Salesmen?"

"Right," Eddy said with a smile of his own. "One second!" he said before pulling his friends into a huddle. "This guy's off his rocker!"

"I'll say. That's a strange way to run a shop." Link whispered.

"It is his shop," Edd stated. "He is allowed to run his business any way he sees fit."

"And we can wear cool masks for free!" Ed added.

"Hey, Ed's right! If we're just being the salesmen, then we don't have to pay a cent!" Eddy said with a big grin.

"Cent?" Link asked.

"A word to describe currency from our world." Edd explained.

"Well, we came here for a mask, so let's get one." Link finished. They all nodded before turning back to the salesman. "We'd like to become Happy Mask Salesmen!"

"Excellent!" said the man before handing them a fox mask. "This is our Keaton Mask! The selling price is 10 rupees. When you sell him, bring the money back here, and I'll give you a new mask to sell! Have fun!" the man said with a wave.

"Bye bye!" Ed yelled as he waved back with a smile as they left. "He was nice!"

"He was very disturbing." Edd corrected before they all began for Kakariko Village.

"Hey guys!" Ed shouted as he wore the mask. "How do I look?"

"Like an idiot in a mask." Eddy answered.

"It almost blends in with his skin." Link whispered to Edd.

"Almost doesn't look like he's wearing a mask." Edd whispered back.

-Entrace to Death Mountain-

The four of them had gone back to sell the mask to the guard, who was all too happy to get the mask his son wanted.

"You've gotten it?! Great! Thank you!" said the man before paying them 15 rupees.

'Score!' Eddy thought as he pocketed the extra rupees while Ed took the mask off and gave it to the guard, who wore it himself.

"My little boy will be happy with this! Thank you!" the guard said in joy.

"Well, we got your mask, now we're going up. Later!" Eddy said before he and the others began their ascent up Death Mountain, leaving the guard with his new mask. The guard returned to staring out at Kakariko Village before taking a few small whiffs from inside the mask.

"Are the masks supposed to smell this funky?" he asked himself.


	12. The Gorons

A/N: I'm in a good writing mood for this story, so I may update again very soon. Also, don't forget to leave reviews. I like to hear what others think of my fics.

* * *

The boys slowly made their way up Death Mountain, home of the Gorons, in search of the Spiritual Stone of Fire that they held.

"So, what do these Gorons look like?" Edd couldn't help but ask.

"I really don't know." Link answered.

"Maybe they look like the creatures in 'Aliens Devoured my Hamster: The Special Uncut Pilot!'" Ed rambled.

"I REALLY don't want to know!" Link said as they came across a giant red insect creature.

"Ohh! What a remarkable species of insect!" Edd said in amazement.

"That's a Red Tektite! They tend to jump a lot, and utilize it for their attacks!" Navi explained before Link slashed at it, killing it with ease. "They're not very strong though."

"One hit K.O." Eddy laughed as they kept on marching up the mountain, taking down another Red Tektite before coming to a giant boulder blocking a cave entrance. "Is this where we're supposed to go?" Eddy asked.

"If it is, we have a problem." Link said as they examined the rock.

"Actually, I think we have to go up this path." Edd stated as he pointed to the path leading higher up the mountain.

"Why?" Eddy asked.

"Read the sign." Edd said as he gestured to the sign next to the boulder. The others looked and read the sign.

-Dodongo's Cavern-

 **BEWARE OF DODONGOS!**

"I hate when you do that." Eddy muttered before they all began walking up the path. They kept on walking before coming to a fork in the path. One which went higher up the mountain, the other that seemed to go in the mountain. "Man, my feet are killing me." Eddy groaned as he sat on a rock to get some rest.

"Hey!" came a shout before the rock stood up, knocking Eddy to the ground. "It's rude to sit on someone when they're trying to take a nap!" The four of them were silent at the creature before them. It was a tall, brown humanoid creature with brownish skin, a large girth, and what looked like rocks growing out of it's back.

"A talking rock?!" Eddy yelled.

"I take it you humans have never seen a Goron before?" asked the creature, now called a Goron. The four of them just shook their heads no at his question. "I see."

"So you're a Goron?" Ed asked.

"That's right." the Goron responded.

"Then that makes it easy. Give us the Spirit rock thingy!" Eddy said with his hand held out.

"Eddy!" Edd yelled, angered that his friend was being so brash before turning to the Goron. "I'm sorry about Eddy. He doesn't know how to _ask_ for something." he finished while shooting an angry glare at Eddy.

"Yeah Eddy," Ed said. "You have to say 'Please hand over the Spirit rock thingy!' Right Double D?"

"Better than Eddy." Edd sighed.

"Sorry, but you'll have to speak to our leader about that." the Goron answered before curling back up. "I'm gonna nod off." he yawned.

"Pardon me, but where is your leader?" Edd asked.

"The path on your right." the Goron mumbled before falling asleep.

"Let's go guys." Link said before walking off.

"This world is full of strange creatures." Edd said to his friends when they caught up with Link.

"I'll say. I bet they look weirder than your movie aliens, huh Ed?" Eddy joked.

"Yeah. They're fatter than the aliens." Ed said as they kept on walking past a circle of stones on a higher bit of ground before entering through the entrance and coming upon Goron City. The walls were covered in cave drawings and ornamental paintings. In the center, supported by three ropes, sat an altar of some sort, with a giant vase with three Goron faces on it below it on the ground floor. All around were tunnels and such that let one walk to and from each floor. And walking around were other Gorons going about their lives everywhere. Needless to say, the four were speechless at the sight of the strange home that the Gorons called home.

"That's a lot of Gorons!" Eddy whispered.

"Oh...visitors." came a weak voice. The four looked to see a Goron looking at them with sleepy eyes. "Welcome to Goron City."

"Oh! Uh, hello there!" Edd said quickly before they heard a loud rumbling. "An earthquake?!"

"No. That was my stomach." the Goron groaned. "Foods been a little scarce since the Dodongo's Cavern was blocked by that large boulder. I keep having dreams of eating those delicious rocks again."

"Wait a minute! You're telling me that you guys eat rocks?" Eddy asked.

"That's right. We're a rock-eating people." the Goron said. "But we're also gourmets. We can't stand anything besides the finest rocks that come from the Dodongo's Cavern. How I miss Rare Rock Sirloin."

"Sounds tasty!" Ed said before salivating.

"Is he serious?" Link asked Eddy.

"Believe me. Lumpy here can eat just about anything." Eddy answered.

"Can't you simply move the boulder out of the way?" Edd asked.

"Even if we did, monsters have infested the Dodongo's Cavern." the Goron explained. "By the way, why are you humans up here on Death Mountain anyway?"

"We came here on the behest of Princess Zelda to obtain the Spiritual Stone your people have." Link explained.

"Oh!" the Goron said in surprise. "Well, if you want that, you'll have to consult our leader. He's inside his room down there on the bottom floor."

"Okay!" Ed said before running off.

"Ed! Do you even know where you're going?!" Edd shouted as he, Eddy, and Link chased after him.

"Bye now." the Goron said with a wave before curling up into a ball again. After stopping Ed, the four of them slowly made their way to the bottom floor, but not before passing by many Gorons. Most of them stared at the group, while a few others didn't care out of hunger. Finally, they stood before a stone door that lead to the Patriarch's room.

"Well, what now?" Eddy asked.

"Wanting to meet the leader?" asked a nearby Goron. "Only two people can open that door. Our leader, Darunia, and those with proof of connection to the Royal Family, if not the Royal Family itself." The four boys looked at each other before Link played Zelda's Lullaby, which opened the door.

"Thank you!" Link said to the Goron before they entered the room. When they walked in, they were greeted with the sight of a muscular Goron with an angry scowl framed by his light hair. The Patriarch

"What's this?!" Darunia snapped when he saw the children. "When I heard the song of the Royal Family, I assumed it was help! All I see are four kids! Have I lost so much respect from my sworn brother, the King?! OOHHH! I'M SO MAD!" Darunia roared, knocking the Eds and Link off their feet. "Well! What do you shrimps want?!" he asked while crossing his strong arms.

"Oh, nothing! We were just going!" Eddy said quickly while sweat ran down his face. Edd just sat there petrified, and Ed just stared at Darunia before Link stood back on his feet.

"We were actually sent by Princess Zelda." Link answered.

"Hmm. So that's how you know the song." Darunia mused. "Well, you came at a bad time! I've got a lot of problems now, and dealing with little kids is NOT one of them! First a man in black armor demands our people's sacred treasure, only to block off Dodongo's Cavern with monsters and a boulder! Now our food supply is dwindling down and my people are starving!"

"Man in black armor?!" Edd whispered with wide eyes, his friends wearing equal expressions of shock.

"Ganondorf!" Link muttered before Darunia glared at the kids.

"Why am I telling this to you humans? GET LOST!" he bellowed, causing the four of them to retreat to the larger room.

"It seems that the Gorons are in quite a predicament." Edd stated.

"Yeah. Darunia looked ready to kill us." Link said as he looked back at Darunia's room.

"If he and the rest of these Gorons wanna eat rocks," Eddy snapped. "Then they can just eat the ones crammed up Darunia's-"

"But guys! What about the Spiritual Stone of Fire?" Ed finished.

"I'm afraid asking anything of him is impossible in his enraged state." Edd stated glumly.

"I'm guessing by the looks on your faces, Darunia wasn't in a talkative mood?" The four of them looked to see the Goron from earlier looking at them from near the doorway.

"I'm afraid so." Edd said.

"He's mad." Ed stated simply.

"Yeah. Our leader gets like this when he worries over his people but doesn't want to show it." the Goron explained. "If we could only get him to hear the song, he'd calm down."

"What song?" Link asked.

"Up on the top floor is a tunnel that leads far off into the forest on the other side of Hyrule Field." the Goron told them. "And if you stand near the tunnel, you can hear some amazing music. Darunia used to go up there and walk up and down the tunnel listening to the music whenever his head was muddled and clouded."

"Interesting." Edd said with his chin resting in his right hand before turning to Link. "Link. I believe we've found the key to calming Darunia's rage."

"If the music's from the forest, I'm way ahead of you." Link said with a smile before they walked back into Darunia's room.

"Are you four still here?! I told you lot to scram!" Darunia snapped when he saw them.

"Hit it Link!" Eddy said while pointing at Link. Darunia only raised an eyebrow as Link brought his ocarina to his lips and began playing Saria's Song. Darunia's eyes widened before he began to dance around, a cheerful smile on his face.

"OH!" Darunia said as he kept on dancing, with Ed shortly joining in. "OH! OH! COME ON! COME ON, COME ON, COME ON!" Eddy and Edd watched as the once angry Goron danced like a fool before the song caught on and they all joined in on the dance. "HOT! WHAT A HOT BEAT!" Darunia hollered as a Goron walked in.

"Sir, the food supply is nearly-" said the Goron before he saw them all dancing. The Goron just stared at them before slowly walking away. "Never mind."

"YEEEEAAAAH! WOOOOOAAAH! WOOOOHHHOOOOOOO!" Darunia yelled. Link played for a few more moments before stopping, catching his breath after playing for a long time. "Wow! Great song kid!" Darunia said in a happy tone despite a frown on his lips. "Just like that, I don't feel so angry anymore!" He then looked at them before continuing. "So, who are you? What are you kids here for?"

"I'm Link."

"I'm Eddy."

"I'm Edd, but everyone calls me Double D."

"I AM ED!" Ed yelled. "We were sent by Princess Zelda to obtain the Spiritual Stone of Fire!" he finished with a determined look on his face.

"Is that a fact?" Darunia asked with his arms crossed. "So others are wanting the Goron's Ruby then."

"Others?" Edd asked.

"Yes. Like that man in black armor I mentioned before." Darunia answered with a scowl.

"Ganondorf." Link spat in anger, his mind going back to the Great Deku Tree that was killed by Ganondorf's death curse.

"That's his name." Darunia said. "He came in here demanding the Goron's Ruby. And when I refused, he sealed the Dodondo's Cavern, causing my people to slowly starve."

"Well, we have no intention of hurting anyone." Edd said. "We're actually collecting the Spiritual Stones to stop Ganondorf."

"Heh. Brave kids." Darunia smirked before getting serious. "But I'm not just gonna hand it over to you runts, even though you have better intentions."

"But without it, evil will rule the land!" Ed said in worry.

"I'm well aware." Darunia said before coming up with an idea. "If you really want the Goron's Ruby, then go and clear out Dodongo's Cavern of all those monsters so my people can gather food once again!"

"So we gotta fight more monsters?" Eddy asked with an angry scowl.

"What? Not up to the task?" Darunia smirked. "Chicken?"

"WHERE?!" Ed yelled as he began to look around.

"We'll do it!" Link stated.

"Oh dear." Edd groaned, not wanting to face more monsters.

"Alright!" Darunia said before handing them a small golden bracelet.. "Here. I have a feeling that this'll come in handy."

"What? Some jewelry?" Eddy asked.

"That's the Goron's Bracelet." Darunia said. "Wear it, and your current strength is doubled. With it, even you little runts should be able to pick Bomb Flowers with ease!"

"Bomb Flowers?" Edd asked in confusion, never hearing of that kind of plant before.

"Thank you." Link said before walking towards the exit. "Come on guys!" The Eds said their goodbyes before running after Link. Their next destination: Dodongo's Cavern!


	13. Dodongo's Cavern Part 1

A/N: Chapter 13 on Friday the 13th. Beware! (Not really.)

* * *

Link and the Eds were walking out of Goron City and out into the open air, with most of them wondering what to do next.

"Okay, so we have to get rid of a big rock, then get rid of all the monsters inside Dodongo's Cavern. Right?" Eddy asked just to be sure.

"That's what Darunia said." Edd answered.

"I wonder how we'll do that." Link thought out loud.

"Burrhead here can probably just lift the rock out of the way. Right Ed?" Eddy chuckled before he noticed that Ed was missing. "Ah, not again!"

"Did he wander off?" Link asked as they looked around the area before an explosion caught their attention.

"I think I know where he is." Navi stated in a bored tone as they all ran towards a nearby cliff. Standing there was a Goron and a charred, smoking Ed.

"Ed?! Are you alright?!" Edd shouted in panic.

"Your friend here picked a Bomb Flower and said he wanted to show you guys, but it exploded in his hands." the Goron explained.

"Ed! Say something!" Edd yelled. Ed opened his eyes before laughing.

"It blew up!" he laughed.

"He's okay." Eddy smirked before looking over the ledge. "Hey, the big rock's right below us!"

"Hmm." Edd mused. "I believe that we can clear away the obstructing boulder by using the Bomb Flowers upon this ledge."

"Like the one that grew back faster than you talking?" Eddy asked when he saw the newly grown Bomb Flower.

"Oh my!" Edd said, a hint of excitement. "A variety of plant that can grow at such astounding speeds!"

"Yeah, and blow up in your face." Eddy added. "How are we gonna get it down there to blow up the rock?"

"We'll throw it." Link stated as he pulled out the Goron Bracelet. "Anyone wanna try?"

"Come on. They can't be that heavy," Eddy said as he squatted down and tried to pick up the Bomb Flower. "Errrgh! HUURGGH!" he grunted before letting go and turning to the others. "Okay, maybe a little heavy." Edd and Link both tried but failed to lift the Bomb Flower before they decided to use the Goron Bracelet. "How does it work?"

"Can I try?" Ed asked as he took it from his friend.

"No way! You'll probably break something!" Eddy yelled as he whipped it away from him.

"Let's see if what Darunia said was correct." Edd stated as he took the Bracelet and placed it upon his left wrist. The others watched to see if anything happened to him.

"Well? Feel any different?" Link asked.

"I'm afraid not." Edd said.

"What a rip-off!" Eddy yelled.

"Maybe you should try lifting something?" Link suggested.

"Very well then," Edd said as he squatted down and prepared to lift the Bomb Flower. "1...2...3!" he counted before slowly lifting the Bomb Flower off the ground. "Hey! It worked!" he yelled in joy before the fuse lit, shocking the group. "IT'S LIT!"

"THROW IT!" Eddy yelled. Edd panicked and threw it over the cliff, where it fell right on top of the boulder, blowing it to pieces, and clearing a path to the Dodongo's Cavern.

"Nice shot!" Ed said as they all looked down.

"Y-yeah. It was." Edd stated as he looked down at the bracelet. He didn't feel it now, but it had actually doubled his strength.

"Alright! Let's get down there and clear out that cavern!" Link ordered.

"On it!" Ed yelled before jumping off the cliff and hitting the ground hard.

"I don't care what you guys say. That HAD to hurt him!" Navi said.

"Nah. Sarah can do worse." Eddy laughed as he and the others took the long way down the mountain.

"Ed, are you okay?!" Edd asked when they reached him.

"Are we there yet?" Ed asked after picking himself off the ground.

"He's fine." Eddy said before they all looked down the long tunnel. "So, we're going in here?"

"That's right. Get ready for anything guys." Link said. The others nodded before they walked down the long tunnel before coming to a small room. A bomb flower was placed on each side of the room, with a weak wall of rock blocking their path.

"Allow me?" Edd said before preparing himself. He picked up a Bomb Flower and hurriedly walked it over to the wall before dropping it and running to a safe distance with his friends, before it exploded, revealing a much larger chamber inside. The first thing they all saw was the huge lizard like skull on the far wall hanging above a small bit of land surrounded by a lava pit, and a strange statue with big lips at the bottom and with a giant eye slowly moving in a circle at the top in the center. On the left and right were more of them, along with more crumbling walls, with an iron barred door on the left. Pillars of rock rose and fell inside the lava pits, offering a dangerous point to jump across. And hanging high above the skull was a rope bridge that was connected from one high ledge to the other.

"Cool!" Ed said in fascination.

"More like warm. It's toasty in here." Eddy said.

"That's most like due to the pit of lava surrounding the area." Edd stated.

"Let's be careful guys. One wrong step, and it's over." Link said as they slowly made their way across the short wooden crosswalk until they reached the edge. The wait for the pillar to rise before quickly jumping across, then to the center.

"What's with the eye statue?" Eddy asked.

"Watch out!" Navi cried. "That's a Beamos! If it spots you, it'll fire a laser at you!"

"Cool!" Ed shouted just as the Beamos spotted them.

"Look out!" Link shouted as he knocked Ed away just as the Beamos shot a blue beam at them.

"Run!" Edd shouted before they all began running around the Beamos as it continued to fire at them.

"Quick! Jump!" Eddy yelled as they ran towards another pillar. They jumped onto it, then kept going and jumped to the other side, putting them out of the Beamos's range.

"That...was close!" Edd gasped as they looked back at the Beamos.

"Careful. There's another one nearby." Navi warned. They looked to see another Beamos scanning the area. They moved to hide out of sight while they talked about what to do.

"Can't we just poke out it's eye or something?" Eddy asked.

"They're way too strong for something silly like that," Navi said. "We need something stronger."

"Like this Bomb Flower?" Ed suggested as he leaned down to see nearby Bomb Flower up close.

"That'll work." Navi said. Ed smiled before easily picking the Bomb Flower and flinging it at the Beamos, blasting it to pieces.

"I AM ED! BLASTER OF BEAMOS!" Ed roared.

"Is he always like this?" Navi asked.

"Yes." the other two Eds answered as they continued onward.

"Looks like another wall," Edd stated. "Another Bomb Flower should do the trick."

"I got a better idea," Eddy grinned. "Ed!" he ordered with a snap of his fingers. "Knock that wall down!"

"READY OR NOT, HERE I AM!" Ed yelled before running head first into the wall, knocking it to pieces as he kept on running.

"Guess we don't need the Bomb Flowers as much as we thought." Link said as they all looked down the path Ed ran through.

"Hey Ed! You okay?!" Eddy yelled. They listened, but didn't get a response.

"Oh dear. I believe Ed may have gone out of range of your voice Eddy." Edd said in worry.

"Then he's gotta be pretty far away." Navi snickered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eddy snarled.

"Enough. Let's go look for him." Link stated as he walked on, with the others quickly following him. They walked along the jagged path before green lizards about the size of Eddy began popping out of the ground.

"Watch out! Those are Baby Dodongos! They leap at you, and explode if you defeat them!" Navi warned.

"Living bombs?!" Eddy yelled before one of them bit down on his arm. "AGH! GET IT OFF ME!" he yelled as he swung his arm around before smacking it into wall, where it shook off the pain and went for him again. It was stopped mid leap when Link stabbed it with his sword, where it's whole body began to turn red.

"RUN!" Navi yelled, making them jump away just before it exploded. Link, Eddy, and Eddy were now swatting and killing Baby Dodongos left and right, running away before they exploded until they stopped coming.

"Is th...that all of them?" Eddy wheezed.

"I hope so." Link said as he looked around. "How far could Ed have gone?"

"I believe I've found him," Edd said as he looked into a room with a broken door. On the other side was Ed, his head shoved into the wall, yet his legs still kept on running. "Lovable oaf."

"Hey, it worked out in the end," Eddy grinned when he picked up a Skull Token. "Must've smashed another spider."

"Ed! You can stop running now! You broke the wall!" Link shouted. Ed's legs stopped running right before Ed stood up, his head encased in rock.

"Who's there?" they heard his muffled voice ask.

"It's us, Ed!" Eddy yelled as he grabbed his friend and smashed his head into the wall, knocking the rock off.

"Hiya guys!" Ed greeted with a grin.

"Now that we're back together, let's move on." Link said with a smile before they left the room. They walked further down the path before coming to a giant button next to a wooden deck, a stone statue on each side.

"Easy," Eddy smirked as he stood on the button, making the iron bars blocking the door lift up. "See?" he asked as he jumped up, only for the button to come up and the bars to slam down. "Hey! What gives?"

"It appears that constant pressure is needed to be pressed upon the switch, which in turn will keep the bars from blocking the door." Edd surmised.

"We can use these statues then. Help me out Ed." Link said as he got near a statue.

"Okay Link!" Ed smiled before the two of them moved the statue over the switch, keeping it pressed down so that they could enter the door. They came to a short tunnel with Keese on the walls and another door at the end.

"Great. More Keese." Eddy said in annoyance before pulling out his slingshot and shooting the Keese dead. With them gone, and after breaking the pots and collecting some rupees, the four of them walked past the next door into a room with more hexagonal stone platforms spaced a bit apart inside a lake of lava, with a giant pillar of stone that reached to the ceiling. They jumped when the door slammed behind them with iron bars, sealing them inside with two green human sized lizards that stood on two legs, wore loincloths and shoulder armor, and were weilding a short a sword each.

"Ambush!" Eddy yelled.

"Those are Lizalfos! They're agile and strike quickly!" Navi warned.

"Ed! You and Double D take one of them! Eddy and I will take the other!" Link said as he brought out his sword and shield. Ed brought out the Hylian Shield they bought while he and Edd both brought out a Deku Stick each, and Eddy pulled out his Slingshot.

"Let's take these overgrown lizards down!" Eddy yelled as they split up.

-Ed and Edd-

Edd was keeping his distance as he pointed his Deku Stick at the Lizalfos, his knees knocking against each other in fear. While he was trying to work up the courage, Ed was fending off the Lizalfos with his stick and shield. The Lizalfos was very nimble, as it kept jumping around to avoid Ed's strikes, yet couldn't strike back thanks to the shield Ed wielded.

"BEGONE, LIZARD MAN!" Ed yelled as he swatted at the Lizalfos, only for it to jump right over Ed, a quick slash to Ed's back right as he landed behind him. The cut wasn't very deep, but it did sting.

"ED!" Edd yelled in fear after seeing his friend get hurt by the creature.

"I WILL NOT FALL TO A MUTANT IGUANA!" Ed yelled before he swatted at the Lizalfos with his shield, knocking the creature away from him. The Lizalfos hissed at Ed before it began to slash wildly at him, with Ed keeping his shield held up to block the strikes. It went on like this for a while before the Lizalfos suddenly spun in place, using it's tail to sweep Ed off his feet and land on his back.

"ED!" Edd yelled as he saw the Lizalfos was getting ready to strike his downed friend. Seeing his friend in mortal danger was the final push before something snapped in him and his body decided to move on it's own. "Leave him alone!" he yelled as he ran up behind the Lizalfos and put everything he had into a blow to the head. The creature stumbled forward after losing it's balance, only to fall on top of Ed, before being kicked by the tall Ed right into the lava pit. The creature flailed for a few seconds as it was burned alive before it stopped struggling and sank. Ed crawled to the edge to see the Lizalfos die before turning to Edd, a massive grin on his face.

"WE HAVE VANQUISHED THE LIZARD MAN!" Ed yelled in triumph.

"That...was very scary." Edd said as his hands trembled, his burst of courage already gone.

-Link and Eddy-

Link was going toe-to-toe with the Lizalfos while Eddy stayed at a distance and shot at it with his slingshot. Both Link and the Lizalfos had managed to get light cuts on each other, but nothing too serious to worry about.

"This thing keeps jumping everywhere!" Link grunted before being hit by a seed. "OW! Watch it!" he yelled at Eddy.

"Sorry! I can't hit him! He's moving too much!" Eddy yelled back as he tried to keep the creature in his sights. "Darn it! HOLD STILL, YOU BUTT UGLY LIZARD!" he yelled as he released his shot, which successfully hit it's target in the back of the head. The creature turned it's head towards Eddy before hissing at him, anger clear in it's eyes. "Yeah, I'm talking to you!" Eddy yelled as Link stabbed the creature in the back, the blade coming out of it's belly. The creature released a painful cry as Link pulled his sword out the creature's back, letting it stumble before falling to the ground, dead.

"You did it!" Navi yelled as she fluttered around Link and Eddy.

"It wasn't that tough!" Eddy smirked.

"Hey, I'm the one that killed it!" Link argued. "You just stayed behind and used a slingshot!"

"I'm bare-handed! I'm not gonna fight head-to-head with a sword wielding lizard freak!" Eddy snapped.

"Touche." Link said with a nod before they heard something fall into the lava pit, followed by Lizalfos scream. They looked to see Ed and Edd standing on another stone pillar, minus the Lizalfos. "Looks like those two beat their opponent."

"Yeah, but barely. They can't do anything without my guidance!" Eddy gloated. Link rolled his eyes before they all rejoined each other and took a moment to rest. Edd took some bandages and iodine from his pockets before tending to the cut on Ed's back, the minor cuts that Link sustained, and the bite on Eddy's arm.

"Why do you have those in your pockets?" Link asked.

"I've carried these with me for about as long as I've known Ed and Eddy." Edd stated as he finished tending their wounds. "Always helps to plan ahead whenever disaster strikes."

"What disaster?" Eddy asked with a smile.

"There's the time you turned Jimmy into a Sumo Wrestler and tried to slingshot yourselves to Japan. There's the time you somehow convinced Ed and I to join the Football Team." Edd said.

"Oh oh! Remember the time when I tried to inflict a curse on everyone?" Ed asked.

"How could I forget? Those crows didn't exactly play nice." Edd said, not liking that memory. "Shall I list more examples?"

"Forget it. I get the picture." Eddy said in annoyance.

"I think I'm starting to see why you carry strange medical supplies." Link answered with a nod.

"Well, you're all patched up. Let's try not to aggrivate the wounds while we're here." Edd said as he packed up his stuff.

"ONWARD!" Ed yelled before they all got up and walked into the next room that was no longer sealed shut.

* * *

A/N: End part 1!


	14. Dodongo's Cavern Part 2

Having dealt with the Lizalfos, the Eds and Link continued onward and were now in another room. The room was blue-ish in color, but that's not what got their attention. What got their attention were the Dodongos that were moving around the area.

"Those are bigger than the ones we just fought." Link whispered from where they hid.

"Probably nastier too." said Eddy.

"These guys can breath fire, and their skin is rock hard!" Navi warned. "Aim for the tail!" The others quietly walked through the room in an attempt to sneak up on one of the Dodongos. Link drew his sword before sneaking up behind one and slashing at it's tail, hurting and angering it as it spun around and took a deep breath. Link jumped out of the way just as it spewed fire at him, right at the Eds.

"AAHH!" Edd and Eddy yelled as they flinched, awaiting their skin to burn from the fire. They felt heat, but no burn before they carefully opened their eyes to see Ed blocking the fire breath with his shield.

"YOUR FLAMING BREATH WILL NOT CHAR US INTO BLACKENED BITS!" Ed yelled after the flames dispersed.

"Wow! That's a really good shield!" Eddy stated in surprise before they heard the agonized cry of the Dodongo. They looked to see Link pulled his sword out of it's tail before it began to glow red, meaning one thing. "HIT THE DIRT!" Eddy yelled as he and his friends took covered behind a wall of rock, shielding them from the explosion. They slowly peeked their eyes out from cover to see a blackened crater where the Dodongo once stood.

"Do they all explode?" Edd asked Navi.

"Pretty much." she said.

"Now we just have to deal with the last two." Link said while looking at the other ones. The others nodded before repeating the process. Slash the tail, block the fire with the Hylian Shield, run when it turned red, repeat. After the room was cleared of Dodongos, they all took a moment to rest.

"This place is starting to bug me." Eddy groaned.

"I agree," Edd added. "So many strange and fascinating species of creatures out there, and they've all tried to kill us!"

"I smell something cooking!" Ed said before he began running around and screaming in pain, smacking his butt to put the flames out. They all chased after him as he ran around the room, lighting the torches in the process before he began dragging his butt across the ground to put it out. "Ahhh. No more burning buttocks."

"Now that you're out, let's get going." Eddy chuckled as they all left the room. They soon found themselves down a short corridor into the main room they came in at the beginning, a giant switch at their feet. "Great. Back in another circle!" Eddy growled in irritation.

"What's this do?" Ed asked as he stepped on the switch, which raised the bars blocking the door opposite of their position.

"It appears that we've opened a new path to explore." said Edd as he looked off into the distance.

"10 rupees says it takes us back here again." Eddy smirked as they jumped down and jumped across, taking care not to get within the Beamos sight. After jumping to the other side, taking out the Beamos, and having Ed knock down the crumbling wall, the four now stood in front of another treasure chest.

"Coool!" Ed said as he opened the chest and pulled out the contents. "I FOUND A PIECE OF PAPER!" he yelled with a smile.

"That must be the map to the Dodongo's Cavern." Edd stated as he took the map and examined it.

"And somewhere else in this place is another magical compass, along with more mystical items and blah blah blah." Eddy said with a smile before it dropped. "Can we go now?"

"Cheer up Eddy. Maybe one day we'll find something you'll like." Link chuckled as they walked through the door to the next area. Standing high above them was a giant thin block of stone surrounded by Bomb Flowers, and a crumbling wall in front of it.

"I wonder if the Gorons planted all of these." Edd thought aloud.

"That, or a gardener that likes to blow things up." Eddy added.

"Where to Double D? Up, or the wall?" Link asked.

"Let's see," Edd mumbled as he checked the map. "Well, it looks like there's a room past that wall, and the way up seems to..." he stopped before reaching into his pocket and pulling out two blue rupees and handing them to Eddy, confusing him. "According to the map, we'll eventually wind up back at the main room, like Eddy said."

"CALLED IT!" Eddy yelled with a grin.

"Well, let's just check the room, then we find a way up." Link said before asking Ed to knock the wall down.

"I AM ED! **I WILL CREAM YOUR WHEAT!** " Ed yelled before running through the wall, into the next room, and smashing into statue of some kind that blew up shortly after it was injured.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder if anything can hurt him." Navi said as they all walked in the room Ed was now in.

"If there is, it won't hurt him that long." Eddy snickered as Link moved the pieces of wood that used to be a chest out of the way.

"Looks like Ed found a compass." Link said as Edd helped Ed up to his feet.

"That's great. Where to now?" Eddy asked.

"I've been thinking about that. Follow me." Edd said as he lead them back to the room with the giant piece of stone with the Bomb Flowers. "Observe." he said before picking a Bomb Flower, walking it over towards the other Bomb Flowers, and walking a safe distance away. They watched as the Bomb Flower set off a chain reaction of explosions at the base of the stone. Nothing happened at first until the stone began to sink into the ground a good dozen feet or so, revealing a set of stairs to the next level chiseled on top of the stone.

"Cool! Instant stairs!" Eddy said.

"Shall we gentlemen?" Edd asked before they began to climb the stairs. They then walked up the wooden ramps, took out the Skullwalltula and Golden Skulltula, they entered another room that locked itself with iron bars, sealing them in. In the middle was a tiny stone pillar with a switch on top, surrounded by statues that looked like giant faced warriors with swords and shields, a pair of horns at the side of their heads. And flying around looked like balls of fire with wings.

"Ohhh. More pretty fireflies!" Ed said with a smile.

"Not fireflies! Fire Keese!" Navi shouted. "If they touch you, you'll get burned! And your Deku Shield will burn up in seconds!"

"Okay! No touchy the Fire Keese!" Eddy said as he took out his slingshot and waited until they swooped in to shoot them. After taking them out, they moved the statue that was in front of the ladder that lead up to the switch, pressed it, and then walked out the other door.

"Just like I said." Eddy grinned as they came back to the main room. They hadn't noticed before, but they were now at one end of a rope bridge that was parallel to the one above the giant Dodongo Skull. They carefully crossed the bridge, with Eddy shooting down more Fire Keese, and continued on into a room with many stone pillars scattered about.

"Careful!" Navi warned. "Look down." They looked to see something spiky and metallic move about the ground in a pattern.

"I advise that we take it slow." Edd said as they climbed down the ladder before keeping an eye out around the corners, waiting for the spikes to pass before making it to a block of stone that had a ladder on top of it. They climbed it, only to find a crumbling wall at the very edge, preventing them from continuing.

"Jump up to that ledge." Link said as he pointed to the short pillar of stone behing them. They each climbed to the top and jumped one-by-one until they were all standing on top next to a Bomb Flower and a small chest, which Eddy opened and smiled after pulling out the red rupee. "If we throw this Bomb Flower just right, we can destroy the wall."

"That sounds like an excellent idea." Edd said as he reached for the Bomb Flower.

"You look tired. Let me." Link said as he held his hand out.

"Very well then. I am getting a bit winded." Edd said as he slipped of the Goron Bracelet and handed it to Link. Link slipped on the bracelet, picked the Bomb Flower, and waited until the fuse was just about to disappear before throwing it at the wall, destroying it in the blast. "Bravo Link!"

"Let's go!" Ed yelled as he jumped to the ledge, the others following behind him. They came to room that held a risen platform of stone gapping the distance between them and the next room, an eyeball above the exit.

"I got this!" Eddy said confidentally before he pulled out his slingshot and shot the eyeball, making it close and dispersing the flames. They continued down a long corridor, taking out any Baby Dodongos on the way before coming to a room with tiny stone platforms inside a lake of lava.

"Watch out!" Navi shouted as two Lizalfos dropped down on separate platforms, swords at the ready.

"Not more of these things!" Eddy yelled as they Lizalfos jumped them, making them jump away from each other.

-Link and Edd-

Link and the Lizalfos were parrying blades while Edd circled around and snuck up behind it, hoping to get a sneak attack in. He slowly got his Deku Stick and struck just as the Lizalfos jumped, causing him to smack Link.

"OW! Watch it!" Link yelled as he glared at Edd, who chuckled nervously while hiding the Deku Stick behind him. They both turned at the Lizalfos as it pointed at laughed at the two of them, which served to anger Link further. "Laugh this one off!" he snapped as he ran at the Lizalfos, who jumped over him again. Instead of facing Link however, he kept running and began swinging at Edd, who began to run and jump onto other stone platforms to get away. The Lizalfos had other ideas as it nimbly jumped after him until it jumped in front of him.

"YIPE!" Edd yelped as the Lizalfos swung at him, missing him when he ducked.

"Double D! If you can't run, then fight!" Link shouted as he jumped their way to join the fight. Edd shoke where he stood as he readied his Deku Stick before swinging at it, only to have it knocked out of his hands by the creature's sword. Edd watched it roll to the ledge before he jumped for it, grabbing it just as it rolled off and barely touched the lava. He looked up to see the Lizalfos jump into the air for a strike and panicked.

"NO! STAY AWAY!" Edd yelled as he closed his eyes and swung at the Lizalfos. Nothing happened as he laid there on the stone pillar until he heard the metallic clank of the Lizalfos sword hitting the ground. He slowly opened his eyes to see the creature release a gurgling sound as it's blood began running down it's mouth. His eyes traveled down to see that, in a fit of panic, he had plunged his Deku Stick deep into his opponent's belly. The creature stumbled backwards as it reached for the stick, trying to pull it out of itself. It slid a few inches before it's strength gave out and it fell forward onto the Deku Stick, piercing it all the way through it's back. Edd just stared at the dead Lizalfos as Link joined him on the stone platform.

"Well...that's one way to end a fight." Link said as he offered a hand to Edd. Edd didn't react to Link being there next to him, his eyes still glued to the creature.

"Did I...do that?" he said in a quiet voice.

"Part of it." Link said as he pulled him up by his shirt. "Come on. We gotta go." he said before jumping to join their friends. Edd gave the creature one last look before leaving.

-Ed and Eddy-

Ed and Eddy were having a bit of a problem with their Lizalfos. Thanks to Ed's shield and Eddy shooting from a distance, the Lizalfos couldn't do any real harm to them. However, Ed's Deku Stick and Eddy's shooting were no match for the sword and speed the Lizalfos branded, leaving them at a stalemate.

"Eddy! Any ideas?" Ed shouted.

"I'm thinking!" Eddy yelled back as the Lizalfos dodged another shot. "Grrrr HOLD STILL!" Eddy snapped as he reached for another shot, only to panic when the Lizalfos changed tactics and went for him. "WHOA! BACK OFF!" Eddy yelled as he quickly took out his Deku Stick and swatted at the Lizalfos to keep it at bay.

"I'll save you Eddy!" Ed yelled as he jumped towards the platform they were on.

"Then hurry up and DO IT!" Eddy yelled as he jumped onto the stone that was near the exit to get some space from the Lizalfos. The Lizalfos and Ed jumped and joined Eddy near the exit before Ed got in front of Eddy, keeping the Lizalfos from hurting them with his shield.

"I can't hit this foul creature! He's too fast!" Ed grunted. Eddy's eyes darted back and forth, his mind spinning as he tried to think of something to get them out of this alive.

"I got an idea, but it's a bad one!" Eddy said as he jumped onto Ed's shoulders and took his Deku Stick and began swinging wildly at the Lizalfos. "I'll attack, you defend!"

"Gotcha Eddy!" Ed said as the two of them advanced on the Lizalfos. Eddy swung both Deku Sticks at the Lizalfos while Ed pushed it back with his shield, making the Lizalfos jump away to another platform to get away. The Lizalfos hissed in anger as it kept having to jump to stay away from them as they kept up their assualt. The Lizalfos jumped again and turned to face them, but was surprised when they didn't follow him. They just smiled and waved their hands up and down. The Lizalfos blinked and looked down, only to realize that he was defying gravity at the moment, hanging above the area where his fellow Lizalfos were defeated minutes ago. It looked back up and glared at them before plummeting to it's death, leaving Ed and Eddy to rejoin their friends.

"HA! Stupid lizard thought he could mess with me?" Eddy bragged as Ed walked towards his friends.

"WE DEFEATED THE LIZALFOS!" Ed yelled before looking at Link and Edd. "Did you guys defeat yours?"

"Did you cut his head off? Or stab him like a pincushion?" Eddy asked.

"Actually, Double D here dealt the final blow." Link said as he looked back at the fallen Lizalfos a few platforms away.

"Good job Double D!" Ed said as he violently shook Edd's hand.

"Yeeeess, now pleease put me dooooown!" Edd said in a shaken voice before Ed let go of him.

"You guys aren't doing half bad," Navi complimented as she floated around them all. "Now let's go. We still have work to do." They nodded before continuing to the next room, which held two risen stone platforms with fire upon them. Eddy shot the visible eye, dispersing the first column of flame before jumping to the next and shooting the next eye, opening the path for them. They continued onward and came back to the room that held the deadly moving spikes on the ground, where they easily jumped the gap to the other side.

"Let's see what's inside here." Link said as he walked up to a nearby treasure chest.

"Probably another twig like my slingshot," Eddy joked. "Or maybe it's sheet music for another 'mystical song' or something."

"Actually, it's a bag." Link said as he pulled out a brown bag.

"Curious," Edd said as he noticed the lumpy stuffing of the bag. "It appears to be containing something."

"That's a Bomb Bag!" Navi told them.

"Bomb Bag?!" they all said in shocked unison.

"Yes. They're generally made from the stomach of a Dodongo, and can hold many bombs." she continued.

"Let me see!" Ed yelled as he quickly reached in and pulled out a bomb. "Cool!" he said before the fuse lit itself.

"THROW IT!" the others shouted in panic. Ed looked around before shoving the bomb into his mouth, then plugged his ears and closed his eyes.

BMMMMF!

Ed's face bloated to the size of a beach ball before the smoke began to billow out his ears, his head shrinking back to normal.

"You okay Ed?" Eddy asked.

"Tastes like that firecracker I ate in Kindergarten!" Ed said with a grin. "Yum!" Eddy couldn't help but burst into laughter while Edd examined the bag.

"That bomb was practically the same size as this bag," he said. "How on Earth did it fit inside?"

"Don't know, but it feels like there are more inside." Link said as he reached in and felt around.

"At that size, it can only hold 20 max." Navi explained.

"So now we got some serious firepower on our side!" Eddy grinned.

"I'll be holding onto these." Link said as he took the bag.

"What/Aww! Why?" Ed/Eddy asked.

"Because I feel that if I let you two have this, All of Hyrule will be in trouble." Link simply stated. "And I doubt Double D wants to just mindlessly blow things to bits."

"A wise choice Link." Edd said as Link put the Bomb Bag away. "Shall we be off then?" Eddy and Ed hung their heads in defeat at not being allowed the Bomb Bag as they followed Link and Edd down the corridor back to the main room.

"Another switch?" Eddy said as he stepped on it and looked around. "A dud?"

"Look!" Ed said as he pointed at the stone platform that had risen high up from the lower level, then lowered back down.

"Interesting," Edd said as he watched it rise and lower. "It must act as a shortcut of some kind."

"Boring." Eddy yawned as Link wandered over to a tablet.

"Hey guys. Look at this." he said. The others walked over and looked at the tablet before tilting their heads in confusion.

"I'm sorry Link, but I'm afraid none of us can read this." Edd said. "I must learn this language."

"It's a riddle." Navi explained as she read it to them.

 _Giant Dead Dodongo..._

 _When it sees red,_

 _A new way to go_

 _will be open._

"It must be talking about the giant skull attached to the wall." Edd summized as they all looked at the skull.

"But it's eyes are black." Ed said.

"What do we do? Paint them red?" Eddy asked.

"I believe the answer is simple." Edd said before explaining to them what to do. "Understand?"

"Alright." Link said as they carefully walked along the rope bridge, with Eddy taking out the Fire Keese. Link then pulled out a bomb and dropped it down into one of the giant skulls eye sockets. They watched as it exploded, making the eye glow red.

"It worked!" they all cheered before Link dropped another bomb down the other socket, making it glow red when it exploded. They heard something move, but couldn't see anything from the angle they were standing.

"So...what now?" Eddy asked. "We go to the other side of this bridge?"

"I'm afraid it's a dead end," Edd said glumly as he looked at the map. "All that's over there is a chest."

"Dibs!" Eddy yelled as he ran to the other side, only for a crumbling wall to stop him. "Aw, what's with all these walls?!" Eddy yelled.

"Trouble?" Link said with a smirk before pulling out a bomb and placing it near the wall.

"Shut up." Eddy groaned as they stepped away, letting the bomb blow up without harming them. Eddy ran to the tiny chest and opened it up to find a Hylian Shield inside. "Sweet!" he said as he lifted it out. "Now we got two of them!"

"But only Ed has the height and strength to properly weild it." Edd stated.

"I can still use it." Link said as he took off his small Deku Shield and placed the larger Hylian Shield on his back. "Now if something bad happens, all I gotta do is duck." he said before bending over and covering his head with his hands.

"Link turned into a turtle!" said Ed.

"No Lumox! He's using the shield!" Eddy said as Edd picked up the Deku Shield.

"You can use that if you want." Link said.

"Oh. Thank you!" Edd said as he placed the shield on his back before pulling out the map. "Hmm. According to the map, there's another room adjacent to this one."

"But where's the...door?" Eddy said as he stared off into space. The others followed his gaze to see that the Giant Dodongo's Skull had it's mouth open.

"I think...we've just found the way in." Link said. "Let's go." They Eds followed Link to the platform that had just rised to their level and rode it down to the lower level before walking up into the mouth of the skull, where a door was. They walked in to find themselves in another room, with a door sealed with iron bars on one wall, two corridors that lead to who-knows-where, and a switch inside a hole.

"According to the map, that sealed room is where we'll find the main source of ailment to the Gorons." Edd explained.

"In English." Eddy said.

"As Ed would put it," Edd sighed. "The Boss Stage!"

"Ah!" Eddy said as Ed chased the Fire Keese around. "So, we just have to push this switch and we're set! Easy!" he said as he jumped down onto the switch, making the iron bars raise. He jumped up off the switch, making the iron bars slam down again.

"Looks like another constant pressure switch." Edd stated. "We'll need to use something to keep pressure on it, or we won't be going inside."

"Guess we should go down the corridor that's not raised above our heads." Link suggested as he jumped up to the corridor and walked down it. "You guys coming or not?"

"Wait for us!" Ed shouted as they quickly followed him into another room. It had many walls and deep trenches, with Fire Keese flying around. They quickly took them out before blasting down another crumbling wall and entering the room, where they had to fight a monster that looked just like the statues they saw earlier.

"That's an Armos! They're tough, and explode when defeated!" Navi explained.

"Does everything that dies in here explode?!" Eddy yelled as the Armos hopped near them.

"GO AWAY, BOUNCING BOMB!" Ed yelled before kicking it into the Golden Skulltula, killing them both in an explosion.

"That was fast." Eddy said before they grabbed the token and left. They walked back to the other room down the corridor and pushed off the giant block, hoping it would fit into the hole and push the switch.

"Perfect!" Edd whispered after the block went down and pushed the switch, raising the iron bars.

"Alright boys. Time to earn the Spiritual Stone of Fire!" Link said before they all walked into the room.

* * *

A/N: Fight next chapter.


	15. Victory and Celebration!

Link and the Eds walked in to a small room, a look of confusion on their faces.

"So, where's the monster?" Eddy asked.

"Nothing on the ceiling." Link said as he looked up.

"I don't see any other doorways." Edd stated.

"OH! MORE BOMBS!" Ed yelled as he opened a small chest and pulled out the bombs inside. One of them slipped out of his hands and lit itself somehow, making them jump away before it exploded. The smoke cleared to reveal a hole in the ground leading to a larger chamber inside. A lake of lava was in the center, surrounded by a rocky path.

"I believe we've found our destination." Edd stated while Link took the bombs from Ed.

"Looks pretty high." Eddy said before turning to Ed. "You're up first Lumpy!"

"YAHOOOOO!" Ed yelled as he jumped down and smacked into the rock.

"You okay?" Link shouted down.

"That was fun!" Ed yelled up to him.

"CATCH!" Eddy yelled as he jumped down. Ed caught him before the others jumped down, catching them as well. "Nice catch Ed."

"Thanks Eddy." Ed said with a grin before the ground began to shake. Each time felt like giant footsteps were approaching, each thump getting louder. They all turned to see a Dodongo of epic proportions walking towards them.

"N-Navi!" Link stuttered. "You, uh...know what that is?!"

"It's the Infernal Dinosaur!" Navi shouted. "KING DODONGO!" They all stared in fear as the giant Dodongo looked right at them before growling at them.

"It may be quiet possible that the little ones we've been fighting were it's children!" Edd stated, his body sweating and trembling.

"You think it knows we've been killing it's kids?" Eddy asked, trembling as well. King Dodongo then released a mighty roar, knocking them all back by the sheer sound of it. "NEVERMIND! HE KNOWS!" he shouted before they all turned and ran the other way.

"DINOSAUR BAD FOR ED!" Ed yelled.

"I ALWAYS THOUGHT MEETING PREHISTORIC REPTILES WOULD BE THRILLING! I WAS WRONG!" Edd yelled as he turned to look at it. "WHAT'S IT DOING?!" They all turned to see King Dodongo taking a huge breath, it's chest beginning to puff out.

"Oh no! It's gonna spew flames!" Navi shouted.

"Get behind Ed!" Ed yelled as he raised his shield up to block the flames. Link and Eddy both raised Link's shield next to Ed's before they all ducked behind them just as the Dodongo released it's breath, spewing a massive fireball right at them. They felt the force of the fireball slam against them and used all their strength to keep from being blown away before the pressure lifted. The lifted their heads above the shields and looked down at them to see that they were unscathed before turning to the wall, shocked that it was blackened and parts were still burning.

"Notgoodnotgoodnotgood!" Edd began to repeat like a broken record.

"Watch out!" Navi yelled as the Dodongo rolled into a ball and sped towards them. They all panicked and jumped into the corner, narrowly avoiding being squished to death as the creature rolled passed them and kept going until it hit the wall on the other side of the room.

"How are we supposed to fight this thing?!" Eddy yelled as the Dodongo slowly began turning it's body.

"Navi, you know anything about this thing?!" Link asked.

"All I know is that it's a massive Dodongo that eats anything!" she said as she fluttered about in panic.

"That only tells us that we're on the menu!" Eddy yelled.

"Maybe if we feed it, it'll stop attacking us!" Ed suggested.

"And what exactly are we gonna feed it?" Link asked.

"The little ones went boom when we beat them, so maybe they eat bombs." Ed said.

"That's...not a bad idea, actually." Edd said.

"You're agreeing with him?" Eddy asked.

"Just because it eats anything doesn't mean it'll agree with it!" Edd explained.

"Then let's give this overgrown lizard a little indigestion!" Link said before running towards King Dodongo, his hand reaching into the Bomb Bag. The Eds ran after him while King Dodongo had fulled turned and was stomping towards them. It began to inhale just as Link took out a bomb and threw it into the creature's mouth. "EAT THIS!" he yelled as the creature clamped down and swallowed the bomb. An explosion could be heard a moment later before King Dodongo collapsed and groaned in pain.

"I hope that hurt!" Eddy yelled.

"Let's get it!" Ed yelled as he and his friends began to slash and smack it's face with the sword and Deku Sticks. They kept it up before King Dodongo got back on his feet and rolled away from them.

"What's wrong? Scared?" Eddy yelled with a grin before King Dodongo began to inhale.

"No! He just needed some space to get a better shot!" Navi shouted as King Dodongo spewed flames again. The boys all ducked behind the shields to protect themselves from the flames before jumping out of the way again to avoid being squashed.

"Rotten lizard!" Eddy yelled while shaking his fist at the creature. "I'm gonna turn you into the world's biggest handbag when I'm done with you!"

"Eddy, don't taunt it!" Eddy snapped as Link ran towards it with another bomb, ready to throw it down the monster's gullet again. This proved futile however as King Dodongo saw him coming and swatted him away with it's massive tail.

"LINK!" the Eds yelled as Link tried to regain his senses. He fumbled to his feet just in time to see Kind Dodongo take in a big breath. Link flinched and held up his shield to block the flames and flinched...but nothing came. He and Navi looked at each other before peeking over the shield to see Ed before them, a look of anger on his face, his inhuman strength keeping the beast's maw clamped shut.

"Wow...And here I thought he couldn't be any stronger." Navi said in awe as the creature struggled to break free.

"Are you alright?" Edd asked as he and Eddy ran to his side.

"I'm okay." Link said before they heard a rumbling sound coming from inside King Dodongo.

"That doesn't sound good." Eddy whimpered as the rumbling grew. "HE'S GONNA BLOW!" he yelled before he, Link, and Edd hid behind the shield while Ed kept it's mouth shut. The rumbling grew as the creature struggled until...

BWEEERF!

A massive fireball came out of King Dodongo. Or rather, out it's ass. The creature stopped struggling and just laid there, tears actually forming in it's eyes as the others looked out from behind the shield.

"Ouch!" Link said in sympathy.

"Well, that can't be good for the digestive tract." Edd commented.

"Talk about backfiring!" Eddy chuckled.

"Aww! Did Mr. Dodongo make a stinky?" Ed asked before King Dodongo growled at him. It began to shake it's head side to side violently until Ed was thrown off and smacked into his friends, sending them into the far wall. They struggled to get up while it looked at the boys, anger clear in it's eyes, before rolling into a ball and heading towards them.

"It's heading this way!" Edd yelled.

"I got a bad idea!" Link shouted as he opened the Bomb Bag and waited for their foe to get close. "Wait for it!" he muttered as the creature continued on before dumping every bomb in the bag out onto the path, then turned the other way. "RUN!" All four of them ran away as King Dodongo rolled over the bombs just as they went off, knocking the creature off the path and into the lava lake, where it slowly began to sink. The boys watched as the creature flailed before in the lake as it sank until only it's chared head and claws were visible, the lake cooling down and solidifying. King Dodongo was now dead.

"I don't believe it," Eddy muttered. "We...beat that thing?"

"Technically, Link defeated it with his bombs." Edd corrected.

"LINK DID IT!" Ed yelled before hugging Link in a smelly bear hug.

"Oof! Okay Ed! You can let go now!" Link wheezed. Ed let go of Link before joining his friends in a round of triumphant laughter. It ended when they were surrounded in a blinding light. When the light faded, they found themselves right outside of the Dodongo's Cavern. They looked around in confusion before something large and heavy slammed behind them, making them jump a few inches into the air. They spun around to see Darunia himself standing before them, a smile on his face.

"You four did it!" he declared before hugging them in his mighty arms.

"Oi, he hugs like Ed!" Eddy wheezed before they were dropped to the ground. Darunia beat his chest while laughing out loud.

"Thanks to you little guys, we Gorons can now feed upon the delicious rocks of the Dodongo's Cavern until our stomachs burst!" Darunia declared. "In all honesty, I didn't think you guys could pull it off! Guess you humans have more in you than I thought."

"All in a day's work!" Eddy boasted while puffing out his chest.

"HAHA!" Darunia laughed before other Gorons began to fall off the mountain or roll down the path, then right into the Dodongo's Cavern.

"Where are they going?" Ed asked.

"To collect rocks for the feast tonight!" Darunia stated, a big grin on his face. "Why don't you join us? We'd be honored to celebrate with all of ya!"

"A party? Sweet!" Eddy said with a grin before he and the others were lifted onto the shoulders of other Gorons before they all began walking up the path to Goron City.

"Time for a feast!" Darunia declared.

-Goron City-

The party went on for hours as the Gorons danced, ate, sang, ate, talked with Link and the Eds, and ate some more. The Eds and Link were treated to human food that the Gorons had set aside for human visitors, with the exception of Ed who happily ate the cooked rocks, while the Gorons all cheered and rejoiced. This ended when Darunia slammed his massive fist into the ground, shaking the area and getting their attention.

"I have an announcement!" he declared as he stood up with a smile. "We hold this feast not only to rejoice in the return of our source of food, but to honor the valiant heroes that braved the Dodongo's Cavern and cleared it of the monsters infesting it!" The Gorons cheered out the boys names before Darunia raised his hand to silence them. "As such, I hereby decree that these four are now honorary members of our tribe, and my Sworn Brothers!" The Gorons went wild with cheers before they gathered around the Eds and Link and began tossing them up and down in the air. Darunia smiled before he disappeared into his room for a moment, then returned with a small rock the size of a Bomb Flower in his hands. The Eds, Link, and the Gorons looked at Darunia as he held the rock out before the all. "To help you on your quest!" He then smashed the rock against his head, cracking it in half, and revealing to them the treasure that the Gorons held. It was a beautiful red ruby placed within a golden casing that resembled a V. "The Goron Ruby!" Everyone looked at it in awe as Darunia handed the stone to Eddy, who was mesmerized by it's radiance.

"This has been quite a day!" Edd stated with a smile.

"We travelled through monster filled caves, saved the Gorons, and got the Goron's Ruby!" Ed yelled with a grin.

"And become Sworn Brothers to the leader of the Gorons, Darunia!" Edd finished.

"Can't think of anything to make it any better." Eddy said, his eyes never leaving the ruby.

"I can!" Link said before he brought his occarina to his lips. If the people of Kakariko didn't know of the Gorons, they'd think that Death Mountain was about to erupt with the way the mountain was shaking. The Gorons were all dancing to the tune of Saria's Song, the Eds joining in, as they all celebrated. Some of the Gorons had to fight off the urge to complete the paintings that they were working on, occasionally glancing back at the Eds and Link with smiles.

* * *

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everybody!


	16. Meeting the Great Fairy of Power!

Morning came on the land of Hyrule as it's inhabitants all began to stir awake. All except for most of the Goron population, who were in a deep sleep after partying most of the night, as well as eating themselves into food induced comas. The handful that were awake were gathered near the entrance to Goron City alongside Darunia to see Link and the Eds off.

"For you, Brothers," Darunia said as he handed Link a Bomb Bag full of bombs. "It easily holds twice as many bombs as the one you currently have. A gift to help you on your quest."

"Thank you." Link said with a smile and a nod before putting the bag away. While he was talking, Edd looked at his friends wounds to see how they were coming along. The slash to Ed's back was healing nicely, and Eddy's bite mark from the Baby Dodongo was barely visible.

"Battle scars?" Darunia asked as he eyed their injuries.

"Nothing we couldn't handle." Eddy said with a smirk.

"We nearly got killed!" Edd snapped. "I have never been so scared in my life!"

"It's not our fault you can't lift anything heavier than a book." Eddy said in defense.

"If you're looking to get stronger for the journey ahead, I have an idea of where to start." Darunia said with a grin. This got their attention.

"How so?" Edd asked.

"Climb to the top of Death Mountain. There, you'll meet someone who can surely help you." Darunia explained.

"So we gotta climb higher up Death Mountain?" Eddy asked.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained!" Darunia laughed.

"Well, we won't get there by standing around. Let's go!" Link said with a nod before he and the Eds walked out of Goron City, the Gorons waving goodbye with Darunia folding his arms and smiling. The Eds and Link waved goodbye as they walked out before they began to walk down the path of Death Mountain before they came to the for in the road. They then turned and began walking up the path that lead towards the top of Death Mountain. The path looked simple, if not a little bumpy, as it was a straight shot to a climbable wall at the end. They were halfway down the path before mountain began to blow.

"THE MOUNTAIN BLEW IT'S TOP!" Ed yelled as debris began to fall from the heavens.

"QUICK! THE SHIELDS!" Link yelled as he and Eddy ducked under Link's shield. Ed raised his shield over his head like an umbrella, with Edd hiding under it next to him. They stayed their until the debris ceased to fall and the rumbling stopped, leaving debris and molten rock in patches down the path.

"You know, I'm really glad we got these shields!" Eddy said as they carefully looked at the sky.

"Indeed!" Edd added before looking at the ground, concern on his face at seeing the bubbling patches of lava. "Mind your step gentlemen!" he warned as they continued onward, being careful not to step anywhere except on the rocky path. They kept on walking until they got to the wall and looked straight up, seeing a few ledges sticking out and obscuring their view. Eddy pulled out his slingshot and easily took out the Skullwaltulas that were on the wall, making it safe to climb the active volcano before stopping on one of the ledges. Ed was shaking from his fear of heights, Edd was out of breath from exerting himself, Eddy took out another spider, and Link removed the Goron Bracelet to give to Edd, hoping it would give him the strength he needed to keep climbing.

"Thank you." Edd wheezed before he slipped it on his left wrist.

"I'm scared guys!" Ed said as he peeked over the rock and down the wall.

"We can't give up now. We have to keep climbing." Link said, his tone leaving no room for arguement. With a lot of encouraging, the boys slowly continued their climb up the wall, taking out anymore Skullwaltulas on the way. It was rough and exhausting, but they had finally managed to climb all the way to the top. They were a little out of breath as they looked around before it was taken from them completely when they looked out at the horizon.

"Wow!" Edd exclaimed as he and his friends looked at the great expanse that was Hyrule. They could see everything from up there. Hyrule Castle, Kokiro Forest, the Lost Woods, and much more.

"Cool!" Ed yelled.

"Nice!" Eddy smirked with a nod.

"It's amazing!" Link finished.

"It is impressive." The four of them jumped at the new voice before the sound of flapping wings made them turn around. Carefully perched on a rock was none other than Kaepora Gaebora the Owl.

"Hello again Mr. Kakobo!" Ed said with a friendly wave.

"And hello to you." said the Owl in a friendly manner, not bothered at all that Ed mispronounced his name again.

"What brings you up Death Mountain?" Link asked.

"I could very well ask you four the same question." replied Kaepora Gaebora.

"That Darunia Goron told us someone up here could help us with our journey." Eddy simply stated.

"Ah!" he said in understanding. "Then you're here to see the Great Fairy!"

"THE GREAT FAIRY?!" Navi yelled in shock. "SHE LIVES UP HERE?!"

"One of them." nodded the Owl.

"OH GODDESSES! THE GREAT FAIRY! HOW DO I LOOK? AM I PRESENTABLE?!" Navi shouted as she began to fly around in a panic.

"What's a Great Fairy?" Ed asked.

"The Great Fairies are powerful fairies scattered about Hyrule." said Navi.

"And those who summon her are said to be blessed with divine gifts." finished the owl.

"Divine gifts?" Edd said in shock.

"OH GOODY GOODY! WE GET GIFTS! IS IT ED'S BIRTHDAY?! OR MAYBE CHRISTMAS?!" Ed yelled in ecstatic joy.

"Calm down Ed!" Link laughed while Eddy began frantically looking around.

"Where is she? Where is she?!" he asked.

"Over there." said Kaepora Gaebora as he extended his right wing to the seal that was covering the entrance. "If you hit it with a strong enough force, it should-"

"ED! BREAK IT DOWN!" Eddy yelled.

"Gotcha Eddy!" Ed said before headbutting the seal, revealing a hidden passage behind it. Eddy immediately ran inside, laughing like a maniac, with Ed following behind him.

"I apologize for our friends." Edd said to the owl. "Eddy has a problem controlling his greed."

"Quite alright. Every human is different." the owl said. "I shall wait here until you return." Link and Edd nodded before hurrying after their friends.

-Great Fairy Fountain-

Edd and Link walked into the Great Fairy Fountain and came to a sight that felt like it wasn't of this world. The fountain looked to be made of white stone, maybe marble, with a set of lit torches on both sides of the fountain steps. A small puddle of clear blue water rested undisturbed in the middle, with the Triforce emblem engraved on the stone in front of it. The entire area was glistening with what looked like falling snow, giving it a calm atmosphere.

"Intriguing." Edd muttered with his hand to his chin.

"Hey Link! Get your occarina out and play!" Eddy barked as he and Ed began dancing around in circles, chanting 'Divine Gift' over and over.

"Eddy!" Edd snapped in anger as they approached them.

"Keep your shirt on! I got it!" Link grunted before pulling out his occarina and began to play Zelda's Lullaby. He played before a feminine laugh echoed across the area, causing them to look around the area.

"HAAAHAHAHAHA!" came the laugh as a figure sprang forth from the water. The figure was that of a very tall of voluptuous woman with long red hair tied into three pigtails, knee high leather boots, and ivy plants that barely covered herself. The boys all gaped at the sight of her as she floated before them and smiled down at them. Link blushed, Ed stared blankly, Eddy drooled with his tongue hanging out, and Edd turned crimson and began to sweat while covering his eyes with his hat.

"Greetings young ones. I am the Great Fairy of Power!" said the woman.

"Hiya Great Fairy!" Ed waved.

"AWOOGA! BABE ALERT!" Eddy yelled, only for him and Ed to recieve a hard slap from Navi.

"Show some respect!" Navi yelled before fluttering before the Great Fairy. "Please forgive them! They're morons!" Navi apologized. The Great Fairy only giggled at their antics before looking at them all.

"I know about all four of you. Link, Ed, Edd, and Eddy." she named them off while pointing at them. "I and my sisters know all that happens in this land."

"Then...you know why we're here?" Link asked.

"You've come seeking help for your journey," she said with a smile. "I will grant you all a gift!" She then proceeded to blow a kiss to them all, causing a light colored mist to envelope them. They felt themselves float off the ground as a strange sensation filled their beings before they stood on the ground again. Link and the Eds began to look at themselves with wide eyes, as if they'd never seen themselves before. "I have granted you all the power to use Magic!"

"Magic?" Edd asked as he looked at her before quickly averting his eyes.

"Why are you looking away young one?" the Great Fairy asked. "You seem to have no trouble speaking to Navi.

"She's a ball of light with wings." Eddy said. "Not much to look at."

"Oh yeah?" Navi said before her light dimmed down, revealing a beautiful woman. They looked at her before the light returned, hiding her true form. "We don't like being ogled at by humans, unlike the Great Fairy."

"I see." Edd said before turning back to the Great Fairy. "As I was saying. We can use magic now?"

"Yes. You're journey cannot be completed on brute strength and wit alone." said the Great Fairy before looking at Link. "With Magic, you can pull off amazing feats. Like the technique I've bestowed upon you, Link." Link looked up at her in confusion, only to recieve a smile. "Draw your blade." she said. Link was confused, but obeyed and drew his blade. The others stood back as she told him to focus his attack. Link did so and held his blade out before focusing, a strange light engulfing it. "Now...RELEASE!" Link's eyes shot open before he spun around, a red light spinning outwards and around himself before disappearing.

"Ooooh!" Ed said in awe.

"Impressive!" Edd said.

"Lucky." Eddy muttered under his breath.

"You're journey is far from over," said the Great Fairy. "I believe my sisters will gladly help you if you seek them out."

"But, they could be anywhere." Edd said.

"One of my sister's resides near Hyrule Castle, just past the gate." said the Great Fairy. "Seek her out, and she will help you." None of them noticed it, but she was giving a cricital eye towards the Eds before continuing. "When battle has made you weary, come and see me again." She then released another laugh as she disappeared into the water. The others all looked at each other before they began to leave and speak.

"I wonder how we're to use magic." Edd asked before chuckling at his own words. Edd, a boy of science, trying to use magic. He could imagine the other kids from the cul-de-sac laughing if they ever found out about this.

"Who knows. Maybe we'll learn a few spells or something along the way." Eddy said.

"I'm gonna try and pull a rabbit out of this hat!" Ed yelled.

"Where'd you get that hat?" Link asked as Ed reached in and pulled, pulling the hat inside out.

"Hello! Little rabbit friend?" Ed said as he stuck his head inside the hat. "Where are you?"

"Hoo Hooooo!" They all looked at the owl that was perched nearby. "I see you've all become a little stronger."

"Well, I certainly feel...different." Edd said as he looked down at himself.

"So, we heading back to Hyrule Castle now?" Eddy asked.

"Let's find the Great Fairy's sister guys!" Ed said while pointing his finger to the sky.

"Allow me to aid you." said the owl as he began to flap his mighty wings.

"How?" Link asked. Link and the Eds got their answer as they soon found themselves soaring through the sky while holding onto the owl's talons. "I HAD TO ASK!"

"Don't look down! Don't look down!" Edd repeated with his eyes shut.

"WAHOOOOO!" Ed yelled in excitement.

"Hang on!" said the owl.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK WE'RE DOING?!" Eddy yelled as they owl began to fly around before swooping down towards Kakariko Village. The boys held on until they hovered over the roof of a house, where they let go and dropped down. They all began to shake from fear/excitement while Kaepora Gaebora took to the skies, leaving them to continue their journey.


	17. Sidequests 1

A/N: I'm gonna mix up a few things that happened in the game, so don't freak out if something sounds off from when you played it.

* * *

Link and the Eds had just been 'dropped' off in Kakariko Village by Kaepora Gaebora the Owl after obtaining the Goron Ruby and visiting the Great Fairy of Power at the top of Death Mountain. Now they were catching their breaths after being flown through the air and think of where to go next.

"Okay boys," Eddy started after shaking the adrenaline off. "We've got 2 of the stones! We just need one more!"

"Then we can get back to Princess Zelda and help her stop Ganondorf!" Link added.

"Let's get the last Spiritual Stone guys!" Ed yelled while pointing his finger to the sky, a smile on his face.

"I agree," Edd said in a calm voice. "But I'm afraid you're all overlooking one little detail."

"Exactly _where_ is the final Spiritual Stone?" Navi finished for him. Ed was still smiling while Link and Eddy slapped their foreheads, both of the feeling like idiots for not realizing it sooner.

"I'm afraid finding the final Spiritual Stone is on hold until we can ascertain it's location." Edd declared before digging into his pockets and pulling out a notepad. "In the meantime, we should take care of unfinished business."

"Like what?" Eddy asked.

"We have a few promises to keep," Edd stated. "Like destroying the Golden Skulltulas. And let's not forget the money we owe the Happy Mask Salesman."

"OH! Can we get another mask?" Ed asked with a grin.

"That's correct." Edd said as he closed the notebook.

"Then let's check on the curse family first." Link suggested as he began looking through his inventory for the Skull Tokens they had been collecting along their travels. "I'm betting they'd like an update on how we're doing."

"Let us be off then gentlemen." Edd said as he put his notebook away.

"When did you find time to write that out anyway?" Eddy asked.

"I always utilize my time..." he began before Eddy tuned him out, not wanting to hear the details.

-House of Skulltula-

The boys walked inside after bracing themselves, still unused to seeing talking skulltulas around them. They stopped just before entering the larger room of the house and looked up at the ceiling.

"Hello? You guys awake?" Eddy called out before they heard footsteps running towards them. They looked to see a kid with a huge smile on his face running towards them.

"Who are you?" Link asked.

"It's you guys!" said the boy before turning to the larger room and shouting, "They've returned!" The other skulltulas all lowered themselves on threads before shouting out congrats and other kind words.

"It's them!"

"They're actually doing it!"

"We'll be human in no time!" The boys all walked in and looked around in confusion at their words before stopping before the Half Skulltula.

"Would you mind explaining why everyone is congratulating us when you're all still cursed?" Edd asked politely.

"Not all of us!" said the Half Skulltula as he pointed at the mysterious boy. "One of my sons has returned to normal!"

"No he's not!" Ed laughed while waving his hand. "He's not a spider like you!" They all stared at Ed before Edd walked him away to explain the situation again, leaving Link and Eddy with the Half Skulltula and child.

"Bernard," said the Half Skulltula. "Don't forget their reward."

"A reward?" Eddy asked with a grin as he turned to the boy.

"It's an ancient relic our ancestors used in days long past to find hidden secrets and such." explained the boy as he held out what looked like a blocky stone of sorts that was half the size of one of Edd's shoes. "It's called the Stone of Agony!"

"Sounds painful." Link said as the boy gave Eddy the stone.

"Well, when the creator made the first one, it caused him great agony." explained the Half Skulltula.

"How can it cause agony if it reveals hidden secrets?" Eddy couldn't help but ask.

"Well..."

-A looong time ago-

"Finally!" cried out a man in a robe, his home full of potions and such scattered all around him as he held up a stone the size of a watermelon. "With this stone I've created, nothing in this world can remain hidden!" He then placed it on a high shelf, only for the shelf to break, dropping the stone right on the poor man's head before slipping and crushing his foot. "THE AGONY!" cried the man as he hopped on his good foot while holding his head.

-Present-

"And that's the story." finished the Half Skulltula.

"That...was a strange story." Link said with a confused look.

"And they lived happily ever after!" Ed said after he and Edd joined him.

"Moving on!" Eddy drolled.

"If you destroy more spiders, we'll gladly reward you all again!" said the Half Skulltula.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's hunt some bugs!" Eddy yelled before running for the door.

"Farewell for now!" Edd waved as he and his friends all ran outside, the Half Skulltula waving farewell, a happy glint in his eyes.

-Castle Town Bazaar-

The boys had returned to Hyrule Castle Town to pay the Happy Mask Salesman his money before they were lent the Skull Mask.

"I am dead from the neck up!" Ed said while walking around like a zombie in town, earning strange stares from everyone that he walked close to.

"Let's see," Edd said as he took his notebook out again and crossed a few things off. "Check up on the cursed family: Check. Pay Happy Mask Salesman money owed, along with acquiring new mask to sell: Check. Next on the list is to see the Great Fairy that dwells near the castle."

"I think that might be a little hard this time," Link said as they looked up at the castle. "Unless we have official business, we're not getting in."

-In front of the gate to the Royal Grounds-

"Well, if it isn't the kids from before." said the guard in charge of the gate.

"Greetings once again." Edd greeted with a smile and wave.

"Hiya Mr. Guard!" Ed said with a grin.

"Is there some reason you kids have come back?" asked the guard.

"It's a long shot, but do you think we could get inside?" Link asked.

"Sorry, but the rules are still the same. No one without official business can-"

"Excuse me?" came a girl's voice. Everyone turned towards the voice before their eyes widened.

"Princess Zelda?!" exclaimed the guard before straightening himself out.

"Is something wrong?" she asked before she saw the boys and had to fight off the smile that threatened to break out on her face. "It appears we have visitors," she said before turning to the guard. "Please open the gate."

"But your Majesty! If the king were to find out-"

"I will take the blame should my father ask. Now please, open the gate." Zelda said, her tone a little more commanding.

"Yes Ma'am!" said the guard before he quickly opened the gate, allowing the boys to walk past the gate.

"Hello," Zelda greeted as they all walked a bit away from the guard and out of earshot. "It's good to see you all again. Have you recovered all three Spiritual Stones?"

"I'm afraid not," Edd said with a glum look. "We haven't a clue as to where the final Spiritual Stone is."

"We got the Goron Ruby from Mr. Darunia!" Ed grinned while Eddy pulled out the Goron's Ruby from his pocket.

"I see," Zelda nodded with a smile. "All we need now is the Spiritual Stone of Water."

"Would you happen to know where it is?" Link asked.

"Of course. It's in the posession of the Zoras." she informed them.

"Zoras?" they all asked.

"Of course!" Navi said as she fluttered around. "Who else would have the Spiritual Stone of Water but the Zoras?!"

"What's a Zora?" Ed asked.

"The Zoras are a race of aquatic humanoids that dwell in Zoras Domain. They have been long time allies with my family since ancient times." Zelda explained.

"Oh, fish people. Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Eddy asked.

"Eddy!" Edd whispered harshly.

"If anyone has the Spiritual Stone of Water, it is the Zoras. To reach them, head down the river that flows near the entrance to Kakariko Village until you reach the waterfall." Zelda explained.

"Thank you, Princess Zelda." Link said while bowing his head in appreciation.

"You're much nicer than the icky Kanker Sisters!" Ed said.

"I'm afraid I don't know who you're referring too." Zelda said while tilting her head in confusion.

"Well then consider yourself lucky." Eddy chuckled as he put the Goron's Ruby in his pocket. He stopped when he felt something vibrating in his pocket and pulled out the Stone of Agony. "Hey guys? Something's wrong with this thing."

"What is this?" Zelda asked.

"It's a cool rock that points you to secrets!" Ed said.

"It's as Ed explained." Edd added. "It's actually the reason we came here in the first place. Somewhere with this area dwells a Great Fairy, who we're seeking to gain assistance from in our journey to stop Ganondorf."

"Well, if it's to help us stop Ganondorf, then you have my permission to search for as long as you like." Zelda said before she turned and walked towards the castle. "I must return inside now. When you're ready to leave, just inform the guard to open the gate. Goodbye for now!"

"Bye bye!" Ed waved as Eddy moved the stone around.

"How do you work this thing?" Eddy asked as he waved it around.

"May I?" Edd asked as he held out his hand.

"Knock yourself out." Eddy said after giving him the stone. Edd examined it, but only found the mark of the Triforce etched onto it.

"Hmm. Very strange." he mumbled.

"Maybe it'll vibrate more if you get closer to whatever's making it react in the first place." Link suggested.

"Let's find the secret!" Ed yelled.

"Can you not yell everything?" Eddy asked as they all began walking around. They followed Link's advice as began walking in the direction that caused it to vibrate the most before coming to a boulder at a dead end.

"It seems we've reached our destination." Edd said as he gave the stone back to Eddy.

"So it points to other rocks?" Eddy said in disbelief. "What a rip-off!"

"It may be possible that it's pointing past the rock." Edd said before asking Ed to move it.

"Gotcha Double D!" Ed said before lifting the rock with one hand. "Here you are!" he said before dropping it on Edd.

"Urgghh...thank you Ed...now please remove it from on top of me." Edd grunted while Eddy laughed.

"Looks like we found the way in." Link said as he leaned down to a small hole in the wall. "Though it looks like only Eddy and I can fit."

"We'll wait out here." Edd groaned as he got up after Ed lifted the boulder again.

"Right. Let's go Eddy." Link said before he and Eddy crawled inside.

-Great Fairy Fountain-

Link and Eddy crawled until they felt the hole widen, letting them stand and walk the rest of the way in. The area looked exactly the same as the Great Fairy Fountain on Death Mountain, save for the torches that were lit with green flames.

"So we just play that song and another Great Fairy will appear, right?" Eddy asked.

"That's right." Link said as he brought out his occarina. "You wanna try and summon her?"

"Sure, why not?" Eddy smirked before he went up and stood on the Triforce emblem and whistle Zelda's Lullaby.

"HAAAHAHAHAHA!" laughed the Great Fairy as she appeared and floated before them, her lowered so that they had a perfect view of her cleavage. Link closed his eyes and covered Eddy's with his hand while the Great Fairy laughed. "Well well. What's this? Two little boys coming to see me?" she asked with a smile before looking at Eddy. Her eyes widened in shock for a moment before she regained her smile and continued. "Well now, aren't you full of surprises?"

"Me?" Eddy asked while pointing at himself.

"That's right. And I can see that you haven't a clue as to who you really are." she said.

"The name's Eddy!" Eddy said while licking his hand and slicking his hair back. "The one and only!" Link and Navi rolled their eyes while the Great Fairy laughed before she blew a kiss at him, followed by a wave of mystical light. Eddy looked around as he felt himself being raised off the ground, a smile on his face at the thought of recieving a gift. The smile quickly vanished as he felt something strange stirring within himself. "What the...What's happening to me?!" he grunted as the feeling grew before his whole body began to tremble.

"Eddy?!" Link said in worry before Eddy screamed, flames erupting all around him in a massive fireball. Eddy continued to scream as the flames around him grew bright and hotter, causing Link and Navi to shield their eyes from the light. Then, just as quickly as the flames came, they vanished, leaving Eddy to fall to his hands and knees, gasping for breath. "Eddy! You alright?!"

"What...what just...what'd you do to me?!" Eddy wheezed between breaths.

"I've unlocked the power that laid dormant within you." the Great Fairy explained.

"How?! By setting me on fire?!" Eddy yelled up at her.

"Do you feel any pain?" she asked.

"I...no...No, I don't." Eddy said as he stood up on wobbly legs and looked at himself. "But...I feel really different."

"What just happened to him Great Fairy?" Navi asked.

"As I have explained, I unlocked the power that was within Eddy. Power that has been lying deep within him since birth. All you need to do now is call it forth."

"Call it forth?" Eddy asked as he stared at his hand before he thrust it out. He thrusted it out a few more times before growling. "It's not working!"

"Concentrate young one." she said, her smile never leaving. Eddy grunted as he held his hand out again, as if about to recieve something. "Feel the power well up within yourself. Command it to appear at your fingertips." Eddy shut his eyes while grabbing his wrist with his free hand and focused on the feeling, his mind screaming that it does what she said he should do with it.

"Eddy! Look!" Link shouted in surprise. Eddy opened and eye and saw something amazing happen. In the middle of his hand, a tiny flame appeared out of nowhere and began to grow. It grew to the size of a pea before stopping and remained in the middle of his palm. He stared at it in wonder as he eased his focus on it, watching the tiny flame dance in his hand.

"Fire." he muttered in shock as he held it up to his face. "I just made fire...come out of thin air."

"There is more to your power than that." the Great Fairy informed him, tearing his gaze away from the flame. "If you train to use it well, it can become a force that will truly aid you on your journey."

"The others are never going to believe this!" Eddy whispered with a huge grin on his face.

"Um, Great Fairy?" Navi said, getting their attention. "You said that Eddy was born with this power?"

"That is correct." she said with a nod.

"Do you know why?" Navi asked. The Great Fairy only giggled at her question.

"I believe that you all will understand at the end of your journey." she said before disappearing into the water with a laugh, leaving the three of them alone.

"Well, we came just as her sister said to," Link said before walking towards the exit. "Guess it's time to move on." Eddy followed while moving the tiny fireball between his fingers, his mind racing at what he could do with his new power.


	18. Zora Trouble Part 1

After Eddy and Link exited the Great Fairy's Fountain, the four boys and Navi were now walking down the path until they got to the Bazaar.

"So, what happened in there?" Edd asked. "I could've sworn that I heard you screaming Eddy."

"Bottom line, Eddy's got some new power." Link summed up.

"Watch this!" Eddy whispered as he held his hand up and concentrated, summoning a pea sized ball of flame in his hand.

"Eddy can make tiny fireballs." Navi explained, making Edd stare and Ed gasp in awe.

"That is so cool!" Ed said in a giddy voice.

"My word!" was all Edd could say.

"I know, right?" Eddy asked before clenching his hand, snuffing out the fire. "Wish I could do more though."

"Remember the Great Fairy's words," Navi told him as she floated in front of his face. "You have to train yourself on how to use it, or you won't get stronger."

"Oh...yeah," Eddy groaned before shrugging his shoulders. "Still, bigger than Ed's brain."

"Can you blow flames like a circus performer? OH! CAN YOU LIGHT BIRTHDAY CANDLES WITH IT EDDY?!" Ed yelled with a grin.

"Can we find the last Spiritual Stone?" Navi asked in annoyance. "We're wasting time standing around and talking!"

"She's right. We have much to do," Edd stated as he wrote in his notebook. "The Spiritual Stone of Water, the Golden Skulltulas, and so much more."

"Then let's leave town and head down the river like Princess Zelda explained." Link said, earning a nod from the others before they all walked out of Hyrule Castle Town. The four of them walked past the drawbridge before turning left and following the river upstream before coming to a large group of boulders blocking their path.

"Do we bomb it, or have Ed run through?" Link chuckled.

"I prefer to bomb the boulders. I'd rather we waste them than risk Ed cracking his skull." Edd stated.

"Are you serious?" Eddy asked. "After all the time and stuff he's rammed his head into?"

"Let's do both!" Ed suggested as he reached into the bomb bag, pulled out a bomb, and held it to his head before running full speed at the boulders.

"ED! WAIT A-" Edd yelled before he and the others were knocked back by the blast. They got up to see the smoke cloud disperse, revealing a smoked and laughing Ed standing there.

"Path's clear!" Ed said triumphantly, causing Eddy to fall over laughing while the others just shook their head.

"We can see that Ed." Edd mumbled as they all joined him before they walked on, stopping when they came to an iron fence, with a man eating away at some beans from a bag.

"Hi Mister." Ed greeted with a wave.

"Hey," said the man as he chomped away. "How's it going?"

"We're on a quest to save Hyrule!" Ed said with a smile.

"That's cool." said the man as he continued to eat his food. "Wanna buy some Magic Beans?"

"Magic Beans?" Eddy said skeptically.

"I know. Not a lot of people have heard of them. I'll sell you one for just 10 rupees." said the man before the group huddled up.

"Magic Beans? My foot." Eddy whispered.

"Maybe not," Edd said. "If they're like anything else in this world, then something's bound to happen with them."

"Maybe they'll grow into a beanstalk!" Ed whispered with a grin.

"Beanstalk?" Link asked.

"Probably something else from their world." Navi said.

"It'll only cost us 10 rupees. We can easily acquire more simply by cutting down some wild grass." Edd stated.

"Fine." Eddy groaned before they separated and looked at the man.

"Deal?" asked the man as he held up a bean pod.

"Deal." Edd said as he traded the 10 rupees for the bean pod.

"Just plant it in soft soil and wait." said the man before pointing his thumb at the soft patch of dirt next to him. Edd nodded and walked towards the soil, only to trip because he shoe came untied.

"Curses!" he yelled before he hit the ground, causing a jar of bugs he had to pop open, letting the bugs out. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!" he cried as he managed to catch one of them while the other two dug into the soft soil.

"Guess you lost some of them." Link said as he stood next to the patch of dirt, only to be shock, surprised, and horrified when a Golden Skulltula came flying out and stuck to his face. "OH MY GODDESSES! GET IT OFF!" he yelled as he began to flail around. Eddy laughed, Edd backed away, Ed hit him a few times with a Deku Stick trying to destroy the spider, and the bean man just watched it all while eating.

-2 minutes later-

Edd finished applying the last bandage onto Link's face after the group finally managed to destroy the Golden Skulltula thanks to Ed's brute strength and stupidity.

"Look on the bright side," Edd said with a nervous smile. "I recaptured one of the insects, _and_ we remembered that the Golden Skulltulas love soft soil." Link only glared at him before pushing him into the river, leaving Ed to jump in and fish him out.

"This is no time to be swimming Double D," Ed said as he dragged Edd up on shore and wrung his whole body out like a sponge. "We have all of Hyrule to save!"

"Yeah!" Eddy chuckled before they planted the bean pod and watched it grow into a tiny sprout. "That's it?" Eddy asked before turning to the man. "I thought you said they were magic! Where's the magic?!"

"Gotta wait a few years for it to full grow." mumbled the man between bites.

"10 rupees just to plant a weed!" Eddy grumbled before looking at the man and opening his mouth.

"All sales are final." said the man before munching on, making Eddy turn red and glare at the man.

"Let's go, before Eddy blows his top." Navi said, hoping to get everyone to continue their quest.

"Let's go talk to the fish Zoras!" Ed yelled before grabbing his friends and jumping across the river. He kept on running, even using an Octorok and Blue Tektite as stepping stones on the way, before stopping when the others got themselves free from his grip and pulled on his jacket.

"We can walk the rest of the way Ed!" Edd stated.

"Okay...which way are we going?" Ed asked, making the others sigh before they heard some frogs croaking near a log. "Frogs!" Ed yelled while pointing at them.

"Yes. Those are frogs. Very accurate Ed." Edd said while patting his head.

"Why are they staring at us?" Link asked while walking out to the log, causing them all to jump up on some a log that had five smooth trunks on it, all of their eyes gazing at Link. "Uh...hello?" Link said with a wave.

"They're creeping me out." Eddy whispered.

"I'm with you on that one." Navi whispered back.

"You play?" asked one of the frogs, making the boys jump.

"They talk?!" Eddy yelped.

"Cool!" Ed smiled.

"You play?" asked the frog again. "You know any music?"

"What? Oh! Yeah!" said Link in a flustered voice before he pulled out his ocarina and played Zelda's Lullaby, making the frogs jump around before one of them grew twice in size.

"Ohhh~! That's some tune! Here's some rupees for the nice song!" said the grown frog before chucking a purple rupee at them. "You know any other songs?" asked the frogs. Link then proceeded to play the Sun's Song, Saria's Song, and Epona's Song, causing three more frogs to grow and spit purple Rupees at them.

"That was the last song I know." Link said with a sad smile.

"It's cool," said the tiny frog out of the newly grown group. "You learn any others, you come back and play. Bye." And with that, the frogs all leapt back into the water.

"200 rupees! WOOHOO!" Eddy yelled as each of them held a purple rupee.

"Link played the music, so he rightfully owns them." Edd stated as he held the purple rupee out.

"You guys hold onto them. My wallet's full as it is." Link said with his hand held up.

"In that case, we'll hold onto them." Edd said as they all pocketed the rupees.

"Let's go!" Navi shouted, hoping to get them going.

"Right!" they said before they continued onward. The four of them walked on until they found themselves on a bridge of rock, which was high above the pool of water that fed the river, all of which came from the waterfall flowing before them.

"So, where's the door?" Eddy asked while moving his eyes around.

"I believe that it is behind the waterfall." Edd said while examining the flowing water.

"If we play Zelda's Lullaby, we'll be able to go through." Navi reminded them, which Link did so. The waterfall then split into two separate falls, revealing a cave behind the water.

"Me first!" Ed yelled excitedly before jumping across, followed by Eddy, Link, and Edd before the water began to flow normally again. They looked back, then at each other, then walked forward into the home of the Zoras. They stood at the entrance and gazed at what was called Zora's Domain in awe. Waterfalls flowed into a massive pool of water, which teemed with fish and strange humanoid creatures that were a blue-ish/silver color, had scales, long fins on their arms and legs, and what looked like long dorsal fins of some sort growing out of the back of their heads.

"Whoa!" they all whispered in unison before turning to an approaching Zora.

"Welcome to the home of the Zoras!" greeted the Zora with a friendly smile.

"Hi Mr. Zora!" Ed waved.

"Why are they all naked?" Eddy whispered to Edd with his hand raised to his mouth. "First the Gorons, now these Zora guys."

"I'm afraid I haven't the answer, Eddy." Edd whispered back.

"Are you here for a tour? Or are you perhaps here to see the king?" asked the Zora.

"Please. We'd like to see the kind." Link said while stepping forward.

"Follow me. I will lead you to our king." said the Zora before gesturing for them to follow him as he walked away. They followed him while also looking around the Zora's Domain, fascinated by the design and inhabitants. The Zoras all smiled and either waved or greeted them as they walked on before coming before an huge and fat Zora with big lips and sad eyes that seemed to be in a daze. He wore a red cloth robe that hung off his shoulders and what looked to be a golden casing with an enourmous jewel encasing his upper fin. "Presenting the King of all Zoras! King Zora Do Bon XVI!" announced the Zora.

"Wow, he's fat." Eddy blurted out.

"Eddy!" Link, Edd, and Navi snapped.

"Hi King Zora!" Ed greeted with a smile and wave.

"Ohhh! My dear sweet Princess Ruto! Where have you gone?" King Zora asked to no one as he stared off into space, his voice dripping with sadness.

"Uh, hello? Down here!" Eddy yelled up to him.

"I'm afraid that our King has been like this for some time," informed the Zora with a shake of his head. "He's so worried about Princess Ruto that he's even begun to shun his meals. If this goes on, our people may fall into ruin."

"Oh dear!" Edd said with his hand up to his mouth in worry.

"I think I see where this is going," Eddy said. "We save their people, they help us on our journey."

"Okay!" Ed yelled with glee.

"Are you saying you four will help us?" asked the Zora.

"That's right," Link said. "It'd leave a bad taste in our mouthes if we just ignored you all when you're in trouble."

"We greatly appreciate any help you have to offer." said the Zora. "In fact, I may have something will prove to be invaluable in your search. This way." he said as he lead them down a tunnel that was just above the largest waterfall in Zora's Domain.

"Are these the visitors I've been hearing about?" asked another Zora that was standing next to the falls.

"Indeed. They wish to help us find Princess Ruto," explained the first Zora. "Which is why I wish to see if they can pass a little test."

"Ah! I understand!" said the Zora before smiling at the four boys. "Are you four ready?"

"Ready for what?" Eddy asked.

"For a little game we Zoras have. For only 20 rupees each, you all have a chance to win a grand prize." explained the Game Zora.

"I love games!" Ed grinned.

"What kind of game are you speaking of?" Edd asked.

"It's simple. I throw a few rupees over the falls, where they'll sink to the bottom of the water. All you have to do is jump down, swim, and retrieve them before time's up." explained the Game Zora.

"Sounds simple enough." Link said before he fished out 20 rupees and handed it to the Game Zora while the Zora that had greeted them jumped over the falls. The Game Zora then took out some rupees before tossing them over the falls and into the water, where they sank like stones to the bottom.

"Ready? GO!"

* * *

A/N: End Part 1. Part 2 coming soon.


	19. Zora Trouble Part 2

The Eds and Link were all sitting at the edge of the water after the diving game, a smiling Zora standing next to them with something in his hands.

"Congratulations!" he said. "It was close, but each of you succeeded in retrieving all the rupees thrown before the time limit passed." Each of the boys smiled as the Zora began handing out silver scales that shined in the light. "In recognition for you swimming ability, each of you have earned a Silver Scale."

"Ooooh!" said Ed as he looked at his scale with big eyes.

"So, is this a trophy or something?" Eddy asked as he looked at his in confusion.

"They are scales of our race that have been imbued with magic. Having them will allow each of you to swim with the agility of a Zora." the Zora explained.

"Intriguing!" Edd said as he examined his scale.

"Looks like Ed's having fun." Link chuckled as Ed swam around under the surface of the water, a big smile on his face.

"So all we do is just swim?" Eddy asked.

"Correct." replied the Zora. Link, Edd, and Eddy all looked at each other before hopping into the water. They could instantly tell the difference from their swimming earlier to now as their bodies seemed to glide around under the water with ease. It felt as if they'd been part fish all their lives before their lungs began to burn and they came up for air. "With these scales, you four can greatly aid us in our search. Both on land and sea." said the Zora as he looked at the four of them.

"Very well then. Where should we begin our search?" Edd asked.

"Did you happen to notice the doorway under the water?" asked the Zora, which earned a nod from them. "That leads all the way to Lake Hylia, a massive lake a pure clean water. We Zoras watch over it and manage it for the Royal Family. I suggest you start your search there. Perhaps you'll have more luck than us."

"Will do. Let's go!" Link said before they all took a deep breath and swam under the water and through the underwater doorway.

-Lake Hylia-

The four boys travelled swiftly through the dark tunnel before light began to shine at the end, guiding them the rest of the way. The moment they got out, they made a break for the surface for a much needed breath of air.

"They could've mentioned that we'd be travelling for miles!" Eddy yelled.

"By my calculations," Edd said while coughing. "We only swam 1/10 of a mile."

"Who cares?!" Eddy yelled as they all swam for shore. The four of them flopped down on the grassy shore near the lake to catch their breath before Link's hat moved around, a coughing Navi appearing and shaking her wings to get them dry.

"Did you have any trouble holding your breath Navi?" Link asked in concern.

"Fairies are magical beings. We don't need to breath. Though I still prefer dry land." she huffed the last part.

"If I had to guess, I'd say this is Lake Hylia. Correct?" Edd asked as he stared out at the water. It was indeed a vast lake full of nothing but pure water. In the middle was a little plot of land with a withered tree in the middle, a set of rope bridges connecting it to mainland.

"This is definitely Lake Hylia." Navi informed them.

"So, who's searching where?" Eddy asked.

"Oh oh!" Ed said excitedly. "I'll swim under the water and look for Princess Ruto!"

"I believe I'll join Ed." said Edd while looking at Link and Eddy. "Why don't the two of you ask anyone inside the buildings if they've seen Princess Ruto?"

"Good idea. I don't want to go back in the water." Navi complained as the last drop of water dripped off her wings.

"Whatever." Eddy said before the four of them split up. Link had encountered the scientist that resided inside the house next to the lake.

-Eddy-

Eddy had wandered up to the building with a fish on a plaque hanging above the door and walked in to find a fishing pond before him. The only person there was a man with a thick head of brown hair, with a little goatee to match, standing behind the counter.

"Welcome! Here to fish?" asked the man.

"Sorry, but I'm actually looking for someone." Eddy replied while looking around the pond before looking at the man. "You seen this Zora Princess named Ruto?"

"Nope." said the man before scratching his armpit. "But if I do, I'll tell her someone's looking for ya. What's your name?"

"Eddy. Later." Eddy answered before leaving.

-Link-

Link decided to pay the house sitting next to the lake a visit, only to come face to face with an old scientist.

"Welcome to my lab! Got any questions about marine wildlife?" asked the scientist.

"Only about a certain Zora named Princess Ruto. Have you seen her?" Link asked.

"Just the regular Zoras that come down here to gather fish every once in a while." answered the scientist.

"Okay then. Sorry for wasting your time." Link said before leaving.

-Ed and Edd-

Both the moronic and intelligent Eds were swimming around the bottom of the lake in their search for Princess Ruto, both of them occasionally coming up for some fresh air before diving back down. Ed would sometimes lose his train of thought when he saw a fish swim by and chase after it for a moment before remembering that he was looking for Princess Ruto. Edd was no different, easily getting distracted by the strange gate that was locked at the bottom of the lake right under the lone island before looking again. Both of them came up for air once again after a bit of searching before confirming that they'd search the whole lakebed and had found nothing.

"I'm afraid that she's not here." Edd said before looking at the shore. "Let's meet up with Link and Eddy and try another place."

"Okay." was all Ed said before they both began swimming towards land. They were both almost at the shore before Edd noticed something sparkle in the water. His curiosity got the better of him before he dove down and picked something up.

-Everyone-

The four boys had all gathered back on shore to discuss their next move.

"Any luck?" Link asked.

"Nothing." Eddy answered while Ed shook his head no.

"No, but I did find some litter that someone carelessly threw away." Edd said, a hint of anger that someone wouldn't recycle. "A perfectly good jar...with a note?" he finished when he saw a piece of paper inside. The others watched as he opened the bottle and took out the note that was inside before looking at it. "Once again, I can't read it." he sighed when he learned it was in Hylian.

"Let me see." Link said as he took the paper and read it out loud.

 _Please come and find me inside Lord Jabu-Jabu's Belly_

 _-Ruto_

 _P.S. Don't tell my father!_

"OH NO! THE PRINCESS GOT EATEN!" Ed yelled before running around. "WHAT DO WE DO?! WHAT DO WE DO?!"

"Ed!" Link yelled before pulling on his jacket, choking the smelly Ed before making him sit on the ground. "Calm down. The first thing we have to do is go back to Zora's Domain and show this to King Zora."

"But the letter clearly states that we should not show it to her father." Edd argued.

"Double D. She's inside the belly of something called Jabu-Jabu. Quit worrying about little details right now!" said Eddy. Edd sighed before placing the letter back in the bottle and joining his friends in swimming back to Zora's Domain.

-In front of King Zora-

"What?!" said King Zora after finally getting him out of his daze so he could read the letter. "That's not possible! Our guardian deity, Lord Jabu-Jabu, would never eat my daughter!"

"That's not what the letter says." Eddy countered.

"You...may be right." King Zora sighed. "Ever since that strange man, Ganondorf, visited our domain, Lord Jabu-Jabu's been a little green around the gills." he explained, not seeing the tense and angered looks on the boys faces. "Very well then. I will keep this letter. You may have the bottle. Please, find my daughter. The route to Lord Jabu-Jabu lies behind me. Good luck!" he said before he began to scootch over at a painfully slow pace.

-10 minutes later-

Link, Navi, and the Eds were lying around the area yawning or staring at the water before they heard the King stop grunting, signalling that he'd finally moved.

"Took you long enough." Eddy whispered in an irritated tone.

"Hey, I'm fat!" King Zora argued. "It takes me awhile to move!" The boys all stared at him before they walked past him and out into another lake. This one had sunken trees here and there, but that's not what they were looking at. What immediately caught their eye was a giant whale near the shore, the top of it's head on stone altar.

"Whale!" Ed yelled while pointing at it.

"This is Lord Jabu-Jabu?" Link asked as they stared at it.

"I guess so?" Navi responded while Eddy walked up to it.

"Hey, Fishface! Open up! Spit Ruto out!" he yelled.

"I highly doubt he's going to cooperate with you yelling at him, Eddy." Edd said in a monotone voice.

"Well, how are we gonna get him to cough her up?" Eddy snapped before they heard Jabu-Jabu moan, a rumbling sound coming from it's stomach.

"Aww. It's hungry!" Ed said as he saw some fish in the water. "Let's feed him!" he yelled before jumping into the water. The others watched him swim around after the fish before Edd calmly walked towards a lone fish in a shallow area and scooped it into the empty bottle he had.

"I hope this will do." he said as he rejoined the others after Ed had gotten out of the water and shook himself off like a dog.

"Let's hurry up and feed this dumb fish!" Eddy groaned before swiping the bottle from Edd and dumping the fish in front of Jabu-Jabu. The scent of fish hit Jabu-Jabu's nose before he opened his massive jaws, a massive gust pulling the fish inside. Unfortunately, Jabu-Jabu's inhalation didn't stop after the fish.

"THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!" Edd shrieked in terror as he felt his feet leave the ground.

"I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS! CALL MY LAWYER!" Eddy yelled as he ran away, but didn't get far as he felt himself getting pulled back.

"HANG ON!" Link yelled as he struggled to stay grounded.

"THEY'RE OFF!" Ed yelled with a smile as he was soon sucked down the fish's throat, followed by a screaming Navi, Eddy, Edd, and Link before Jabu-Jabu's mouth clamped shut.


	20. Jabu-Jabu 1 Meeting Ruto

"..k...up...wa...up...Link! Wake up already!" Link groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. The ground he was lying on was warm and wet, the air felt hot and humid, and what sounding like someone breathing could be heard all around him.

"Ooooh. What happened?" Link asked as he looked up at Navi.

"We just got eaten by a fish!" Navi stated sarcastically. "What do you think happened?!" Link blinked a few times in a daze before he remembered what happened. He slowly stood up and looked around to see that they were inside a massive mouth. He could see the pink walls of the roof of it's mouth and the long row of teeth that stretched from one side to the other, with Eddy beating his fists against one of them.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE! I'M NOT GONNA BECOME FISH FOOD!" Eddy yelled as he punched and kicked a tooth.

"Technically, we're inside the mouth of a whale." Edd stated before lifting his foot out of shallow water. "A mouth that's crawling with all sorts of enzymes and bacteria! Filthy, filthy, filthy!"

"THAT'S IT! ED, BUST THIS THING'S TEETH OUT!" Eddy yelled while pointing at the row of teeth.

"YEEHAA! THIS IS FUN!" Ed yelled as he floated around the area inside a bubble monster called a Shabom.

"It seems that escape is impossible at the moment." Edd stated as he looked down Jabu-Jabu's throat to see a door covered in what looked like thick seaweed of something. "My advice is to go deeper, find Princess Ruto, and hope that she knows how to get out of here."

"Double D, there's only _one_ place anything goes after you eat it!" Eddy grimaced.

"That's why I'm hoping that Princess Ruto knows how to get Jabu-Jabu to spit us out." Edd stated as Linked popped the Shabom with his sword, letting Ed fall in the water with a splash.

"I'm with Double D. Let's find Princess Ruto." he said as he sheated his sword.

"If we get digested, I'm gonna kill the lot of you!" Eddy growled as they made their way down it's throat. Eddy shot the switch on the ceiling with his slingshot to unlock the fleshy door before they continued into the next room.

"Strange," Edd said as they walked along the ledge while staring at the electric jellyfish, which Navi explained was a Biri, and looked around. "The physical anatomy of the whale doesn't seem natural."

"Nothing about this place is natural!" Eddy yelled as they continued through to the next room. This room was even stranger than the last as it had more Biri floating around, along with holes that looked ready to suck anything in along the ground.

"I can't tell what's more disgusting. This whale's stomach, or Ed's." said Eddy as they looked around the area.

"I asked you never to remind me of that video we shot." Edd sighed while holding his face with his hand.

"Who are you?!" The boys jumped and looked around before they saw someone walk towards them. It was a Zora, but around their size and age, with a wide, hammerhead shark like head. She glared at them with both sets of eyes, one of which was on the wider part of her head.

"Are you Princess Ruto?" Link asked.

"That's right. Now, who are you?" she asked again.

"I'm Link," Link stared out before gesturing to Navi. "And this is my friend and fairy, Navi."

"I'm Eddy."

"I'm Ed!"

"My name's Edd with two Ds."

"Nice to meet you." she said with a small smile. "Now get lost."

"But we just got here." Ed said with a confused look.

"I don't care. I'm looking for something, so don't bother me." she said, her smile now gone.

"We can't leave because this dumb fish ate us!" Eddy snapped.

"And that's my problem how?" she asked while placing her hands on her hips. "Why are you even here?"

"We were looking for you on your father's orders." Edd explained.

"My father asked you to look for me?" she asked before huffing and looking away. "Well, I never asked to be found!"

"But the letter you wrote-"

"I never wrote any letter! Now leave me alone!" she snapped before she turned and walked away, only to be swallowed up by the floor. "WAAAAAHHHHH!"

"PRINCESS RUTO!" they yelled as they stared at the hole in shock.

"Come on!" Link yelled before falling down through the hole after her.

"What if that leads out the back end?!" Eddy yelled.

"Let's hope it doesn't!" said Edd as he jumped after them.

"Wait for me!" Ed yelled as he jumped down, leaving Eddy to just stare at the hole.

"Okay...not happening." he said as he turned to walk away, only to be zapped by a Biri and tumble backwards down the hole. He fell before landing with a thud on his back, where he began to moan out angry thoughts about jellyfish.

"Hello Eddy." Ed greeted as he stood over him and waved. Eddy stood up and looked to see that they were in a room deeper inside Jabu-Jabu.

"Well, this is just great." Eddy muttered with a scowl.

"Are you still here? I told you all to go away!" Ruto snapped.

"What is your problem?" Navi asked, anger in her tone. "We came in here to get your butt out because your father's worried!"

"I don't care!" Ruto snapped back. "I've been going inside Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly since I was little, and I've never been harmed by him at all...but..."

"But?" Link asked.

"Lord Jabu-Jabu's strange today," said Ruto with concern. "There's electrified jellyfish and strange holes everywhere. And worse, my precious stone was...never mind. That's none of your concern! Now leave!" she yelled before turned and walked away, only to fall down to her knees. "Owowowow!" she whimpered.

"Are you alright?" Link asked as they surrounded her.

"I'm fine!" she said with a glare as she stood up, only to fall on her knees again. She bit her lip and winced in pain as she turned and sat on her butt. "I just...need some rest is all."

"What you need is a doctor," Edd stated as he looked at her left ankle, watching as the skin around it began to turn dark. "You've sprained your ankle. It must've been caused by the fall."

"It's nothing! I'm fine!" she snapped while crossing her arms and looking away.

"You know what? Fine! Come on guys!" said Eddy as he put his hands in his pockets and began walking away. "She doesn't want to come? That's fine with me!"

"But Eddy! We promised that we'd help her!" said Ed.

"No. We promised that we'd help _find_ her, and we did. Now we're gonna find a way out of this fish and tell King Zora where his daughter is." said Eddy as he walked some more.

"And how do you plan to find your way out of here, hmm?" Edd asked. "In case you've forgotten, we're stuck in here."

"She said she's been in and out of here plenty of times, so I'll find it." Eddy said while Link and Navi just watched the two friends bicker and argue.

"Fine. But find it yourself." said Edd as he knelt down in front of her and pulled out some bandages. "I'm not going."

"You seriously wanna stay here with that little brat?" Eddy asked.

"A _brat_ she may be," Edd said while bandaging her ankle, earning a glare from Ruto. "But she's also injured. I won't, in good concience, leave her alone when she can't even stand." He was soon joined by Ed and Link, leaving the three boys to sit around Ruto, who just stared at the three of them.

"Errrgh, fine!" Eddy growled in defeat before walking over and sitting next to them all. "But don't blame me when we die inside this whale!"

"You'd actually stay behind?" Ruto asked. There wasn't any angry or rude tone to her voice, but genuine curiosity.

"Yes." Edd said as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"We're trying to save all of Hyrule. And that includes you Princess Ruto." Link added.

"No ifs, ands, or rumps!" said Ed in a stupid tone.

"It's your call," said Navi as she fluttered in front of Ruto. "Do we all sit here, or do we all look for a way out?" Ruto just looked at each of them before her eyes moved to the ceiling in deep thought. They all stayed there as she thought for a good five minutes before sighing.

"It seems I don't have a choice," she finally said. "Fine. I'll come with you guys." Link, Ed, and Edd smiled while Eddy just shrugged as they all stood up. "But..."

"I knew it. A catch." said Eddy.

"I'll go on two conditions," she said while holding up two fingers. "First, I'm not leaving this place until I find what it is I've lost."

"Two?" Link asked.

"You," she said as she pointed straight at Edd. "Must carry me."

"Come again?" Edd asked as they all stared at her.

"I can't walk, so I need someone to carry me. And that someone is you." Ruto explained.

"I can carry you!" said Ed with a smile.

"Not on your life." she said as she scooted away from him. "You smell like a rotting carcass."

"Why not Link or Eddy?" Navi asked.

"Link has a sword, so he's the one who will doing the most fighting, correct?" Ruto asked knowingly, earning a nod from Link. "And Eddy...I just don't like him."

"Hey!" Eddy snapped.

"Which leaves you." she said while looking at Edd. "Take it, or leave it." she said with her arms folded across her chest.

"Curse my good heart." Edd whispered to himself. "Very well then."

"Good." she said before struggling to stand with the help of Link and Ed, who then helped her ride piggy back on Edd. She wrapped her arms around his neck while Edd held her up by her legs. "Why are you trembling?"

"Either because a girl's hanging off his back, or you're too heavy for him." Eddy snickered.

"Are you calling me fat?" Ruto asked as she glared at Eddy with a horrifying look in her four eyes.

"No!" Edd grunted as he stood up. "You're...light as a feather."

"And he has trouble lifting those up with his skinny arms!" Eddy laughed.

"Here." Link said as he took of the Goron Bracelet and gave it to Edd, doubling his strength so he could carry Ruto without too much trouble.

"Thank you." Edd grunted as he placed it on his wrist.

"Alright. Let's go." Link said as they began to walk.

"One more thing," said Ruto, stopping them all as she tightened her arms around Edd's neck. "You try anything funny with me, and you won't see the light of day again! Are we clear?" she asked in a dangerously low tone.

"Erk...crystal...clear." Edd wheezed out.

"Good." she said as she loosened her grip, allowing Edd to breathe. "Let's go then."

'Oh great. Another Sarah.' thought Eddy as he and Link began to pop the surrounding Shaboms. They then dropped down to the shallow water before walking to the other side, where they helped Ruto climb to the higher ledge before pushing the button and raising the water level. Eddy took his time as he killed the Golden Skulltula before walking towards the ledge so Ed could pull him up.

"Watch out! Stingers!" Navi yelled as a stingray like creature jumped out from the surface of the water and flew right at Eddy. He barely avoided it as he jumped away, allowing the creature to sink beneath the surface again. "It's vulnerable while it's gliding!" Navi yelled before a few more came up and began gliding around.

"Aw, come on!" Eddy yelled as pulled out his slingshot, only to fall when one of them smacked him in the back of the head before disappearing beneath the surface. "Stupid fish thing!"

"Come on! We gotta help him!" Link stated before he and Ed jumped down to help Eddy, leaving Edd and Ruto on the ledge. They watched as Link, Ed, and Eddy shot, slashed, and smacked the Stingers before they were all defeated and rejoined them on the ledge.

"That was fun!" Ed laughed as they began to walk towards the next room.

"Why didn't you help them?" Ruto asked Edd.

"I can't really fight with you on my back...or at all." he answered with his head down.

"Well next time, just set me down and help them before picking me up again." she said before telling him to move.

* * *

A/N: Part 1 done. Also, reviews are appreciated.


	21. Jabu-Jabu 2 Internal Adventures

"Speed up." Ruto commanded.

"Yes Ma'am." Edd replied. This had been going on for the past 2 minutes since they agreed to take Ruto with them, with Edd carrying her piggyback. As they walked, Link, Ed, and Eddy took out any creatures that got too close.

"Stop shaking me when you walk!"

"Apologies."

"Slow down."

"Right Ma'am."

"Did you just move your hand?"

"WILL YOU GIVE IT A REST ALREADY?!" Eddy snapped, his patience with her at an end. "YOU HAVE BEEN NAGGING AND WHINING SINCE WE FOUND YOU! IS THAT ALL YOU KNOW HOW TO DO?!" Ruto and the rest of them just stared at Eddy in shock before she glared at him, an angry sneer on her face revealing her sharp teeth.

"Listen up, you little commoner," she growled as she pushed Edd's head down so she could lean over and get into Eddy's face. "I am the Princess of all Zoras, and I won't stand by and be spoken to like that!"

"Oh yeah?! What are you gonna do?" Eddy snapped as he and her were nose-to-nose.

"Alright, that's enough!" Link interrupted as he got between the two of them, his hands raised to gently push them apart. "Let's not forget why we're here."

"Why are we here again?" Ed asked stupidly.

"We're here to find Princess Ruto's...lost item, then find a way out of here." Link reminded them. "So please, let's try to get along, okay?" Ruto only turned her nose up with a huff while Eddy growled at her.

"Whatever." Eddy grunted as they walked on, making it past the room there first met Ruto before coming to a path that branched out into a few separate rooms.

"Which way should we take?" Link asked as they looked down each path after taking out the nearby Tailpasaran.

"I say that way!" said Ed before he laughed and ran down a path that was blocked by some sort of tentacle. He began screaming in pain the moment he touched it before his body was thrown back, sliding across the squishy insides of Jabu-Jabu right up to his friends feet. "Hurt."

"We can see that." said Eddy.

"Go that way." Ruto ordered. as she pointed to a path that lead to a locked door, a switch sticking out of the floor.

"Who put you in charge?" asked Eddy while glaring at her.

"Which one of us has explored inside Lord Jabu-Jabu's belly since they were young?" Ruto asked with a smirk, which only caused Eddy to angrily grind his teeth as they moved down the path she picked.

"Do you know which way we're going?" Edd asked.

"Like the back of my hand." she boasted while holding out her hand.

"Is there a map on it?" Ed asked as he took her hand and looked at it, only for Ruto to yank her hand away.

"Let us proceed!" she said in disgust as she wiped her hand on Edd's hat, making Edd cringe.

"Please watch the hat." said Edd as Link stepped on the switch, only for it to sink halfway.

"What gives?" Eddy asked as they looked at the switch.

"Maybe we need more weight?" Navi suggested as Link stepped off, letting the switch come back up.

"OH, OH! I KNOW!" said Ed in excitement before he lifted both Edd and Ruto off the ground before placing them on the switch, which had enough weight on it and unlocked the door.

"Bravo Ed!" Edd said with a smile, making Ed grin in happiness.

"Why'd you put both of them on? I bet the _Princess_ here would've been enough." Eddy joked.

"Care to explain?" Ruto growled, her eyes narrowed at Eddy.

"Well we did see your father, and he's not exactly Mr. Muscle." Eddy snickered.

"Eddy, that's enough." said Link while Ruto glared at Eddy, fire burning in her eyes.

"Princess...please...loosen...your...grip!" Edd wheezed as Ruto tightly held onto his neck in anger. Ruto looked to see Edd was nearly as blue as her scales before she eased up, allowing the smart Ed to breathe once more.

"My bad." she said before they entered the room.

"Great sense of direction," Eddy said sarcastically. "It's a dead end! And there's nothing in here!"

"You're half right," Link said in a serious tone as he unsheated his sword. "It's a dead end full of Stingers!"

"Oh dear!" said Edd as he noticed the familiar red fin sticking out of the ground.

"First we beat these things! Then we try another path!" Link commanded as he lured a Stinger out before stabbing it, killing it. Eddy and Ed pulled out the slingshot and Deku Stick before helping Link kill the Stingers.

"Will you be alright if I set you down?" Edd asked Ruto over his shoulder.

"I will. Now go help them so we can get out of here faster!" she said. Edd nodded as he gently set her down and took out a Deku Stick to help in the fight.

"If one of them comes near you, shout!" said Edd as he moved towards a Stinger, causing it to jump out and glide for a moment before diving towards him. He waited for the perfect moment before swatting it away, making it splat against the wall of tissue and flesh. Ruto just watched these four boys fight these little creatures before Eddy finished the last one off with a shot to the gut.

"Glad that's over." said Navi before a treasure chest appeared out of thin air.

"Cool!" said Ed as he stared at the chest.

"Where on Earth did that appear from?" Edd asked.

"Bring me to that chest!" Ruto immediately commanded to Edd. "Now! Hurry!" she yelled. Edd ran over to her before she grabbed onto his neck while he hoisted her up on his back. "Now move! Go!" she yelled while trying to get him to move.

"Whoa! Please desist!" Edd begged as he began doing a funny dance to keep his balance while waddling over to the chest just as the others opened it. Ruto peeked over Edd's shoulder with a wide smile before it fell into a look of disappointment.

"Shoot! I thought it was something else." Ruto whined as Link picked up the item inside.

"What's this?" Link asked as he and Navi examined it.

"That's a boomerang. You throw it, and it'll come right back to you." Navi explained.

"Oh! Another boomerjigger!" said Ed with a smile.

"That's pretty cool." said Link before he noticed they were short a few people. "Guys?"

"Over here!" shouted Eddy. Link and Navi looked to see the other two Eds and Ruto all the way on the other side of the room, the Eds wearing smiles while sweating a bit.

"They moved the moment you picked that up!" Ruto shouted to Link before looking down at the two Eds. "Why are you two hugging the wall?"

"Oh...no reason." said Edd.

"Forgive me if I don't believe your lie." said Ruto as she just clung to his back.

"We had a boomerang once." said Eddy. "Every time we touched the stupid thing, we went crazy!"

"Really?" Link asked as he looked at it again.

"Can I try?" Ed asked as he grabbed the boomerang, causing Edd and Eddy to flinch and shut their eyes, waiting for Ed to twitch around before saying something smart.

"What are you two doing?" Ruto asked as she raised a non-existent eyebrow at them in confusion.

""Wait for it." Eddy answered as they didn't move. "He's gonna start spouting a bunch of science stuff at us."

"What he's doing is using it as a backscratcher." Ruto explained before reaching up to Edd's face and forcing his eyes open with her fingers. "See?" Edd's eyes were focused on Ed, watching as he scratched his back while twitching his leg like a dog.

"I don't think that's how you use it." said Link and he and Navi chuckled at Ed's antics.

"So...it's safe?" Eddy asked while cracking one eye open.

"Yes, it's safe. Now quit acting like it's going to eat us and let's go!" Ruto commanded.

"Yes Ma'am." said Edd as they walked back towards the others, but not before whispering to Eddy, "Should we start twitching and acting funny, burn that infernal piece of wood." Eddy nodded before they left the room and now had to choose another.

"Before we choose another path, I have a request." Ruto said all of a sudden.

"Oh, what now?" Eddy groaned.

"In the future, please try not to be too reckless while fighting inside Lord Jabu-Jabu." she said with a glare.

"Does he get gas?" Ed asked.

"That, and you may cause irrepairable damage to him. And might cause a bowel movement by accident." she muttered the last part.

"Oh dear." Edd muttered, not wanting for that to happen.

"As you command." Link agreed before they chose another door. This one had another switch before it, which Ed happily jumped onto, unlocking the door. They walked towards it, only for the button to push up and the door to lock again.

"Another switch requiring constant pressure." Edd surmised.

"Well what are we supposed to use? We don't have any statues or blocks to leave on it." Eddy ranted.

"It looks like one of us will have to stay out here to keep the door unlocked." said Link.

"But who?" Edd asked.

"Why not the Princess?" Eddy suggested.

"Out of the question. What I'm looking for might be in that room." she said. "Either the smelly one, or the loud one stays."

"I am not loud!" Eddy yelled.

"Maybe you're the smelly one." said Navi, causing everyone but Eddy to giggle.

"You know what? I'll stay out here!" Eddy decided as he sat on the switch. "Anything to get away from you!"

"That's fine with me." Ruto shrugged before the rest of them entered the room. It was another dead end, but with something huge dangling from the ceiling.

"It's one of those fleshy things in the back of your throat!" Ed yelled while they looked at it sway back and forth.

"That's not what it is! That's a Parasitic Tentacle!" Navi explained. "The thin part near the top is it's only weak spot!"

"Then we have a problem, because Eddy's the one with the slingshot." Link stated.

"Those seeds won't be enough to cut through that! You need something stronger!" Navi explained.

"What do you want me to do? Climb it and cut it myself?" Link asked.

"If it kills this monstrosity, yes!" Ruto stated.

"Alright." Link nodded with a sigh before they began walking towards it. It shocked them all when it suddenly pulled towards one side of them room before swatting Link and Ed away, sending both boys into the fleshy wall.

"ED! LINK!" Edd shouted as the tentacle wound up again to strike, this time at Edd. Ruto and Edd screamed as it came towards them before Edd jumped out of the way, dodging the tentacle before falling forward.

"You okay?" Ruto asked as she looked down at Edd, who was lying on his face under her.

"Been better." Edd mumbled as the tentacle went back to gently swaying around. "You?"

"I'm fine." she answered. Edd smiled before looking back at the strange creature in thought.

"It seems this tentacle sees us as a threat, causing it to lash out at us if we get to close." he analyzed.

"I wish we'd known that before it slapped us!" Link groaned as he and Ed struggled to their feet.

"What do we do?" asked Ed.

"We need to figure out how to kill it." Link stated. Everyone began to think at a safe distance while Edd's eyes wandered up to the thin weak point, his mind trying to come up with any solution to destroy it.

'We have to use a ranged weapon, for it will simply swat us away if we get too close again.' he thought before he looked at Ed sighing in relief while scratching his back with the boomerang again. He stared at the boomerang, then up at the tentacle before getting a crazy idea. "Try the boomerang!" They looked at him as he explained. "Every place we've explored, we had help from an item inside a treasure chest! First the slingshot, then a bag of bombs!"

"And now a boomerang!" Navi finished. "Plus, it's the only weapon we have that can reach it."

"Ed, use the boomerang!" said Edd to Ed, who stared at him. "Throw the boomerang the Parisitic Tentacle's weak spot! At the top!"

"Okay Double D!" he replied with a grin before throwing the boomerang at it, only for it to twirl around the tentacle and come back, striking Ed in the face. "I WIN!" he yelled, making Ruto facepalm.

"I'm surrounded by idiots!" she grumbled.

"You get used to it." Navi told her as Link tried, only to miss by a few feet and grabbing it when it returned.

"May I?" Edd asked.

"Well, neither Ed or I can get it, so go ahead." Link answered as he held the boomerang out towards him.

"Princess Ruto," Edd said while looking at Ruto.

"Alright." she said before Edd gently set her down next to the wall and took the boomerang.

"Let's see," he muttered while holding the boomerang up with one hand. "Distance to the target...factor in the rotation speed of the boomerang, as well as the-"

"Will you just throw it?" Ruto asked impatiently, her head leaning in her hand. Edd stuck his tongue out, aimed, and threw the boomerang with everything he had. They watched as the boomerang spun in the air towards the tentacle before hitting it, slicing through part of the thin area before returning to Edd.

"It worked!" Navi yelled in joy before the Parasitic Tentacle recoiled inside the ceiling, hiding it's weak spot from everyone.

"Well, that's a problem." Link stated as the tentacle stayed put high in the ceiling.

"Aww, gopher hide in hole?" asked Ed in a mocking tone.

"What?" Navi asked in deadpan confusion.

"Any of you got any bright ideas?" asked Ruto.

"It reacted when we got too close to it last time," Edd stared. "So if we get close again, it may come out to attack."

"I got it!" yelled Ed as he ran right under the tentacle, which lowered itself before swinging violently at him. Ed laughed as he jumped around, dodging it's attack. "It wants to play tag! It's it!"

"Is he crazy?" Ruto asked Link and Navi while Edd aimed and threw the boomerang at the tentacle again, hitting the weak spot.

"Yes." they answered in unison before they heard a loud collective thud. They turned to see Ed laughing while smothered in the guts of the Parasitic Tentacle while Edd just stared in repulsion.

"What do you know?" Ruto smirked after Edd gently carried Ruto on his back again. "Guess you've gots some guts in you after all."

"And I've got guts all over me!" Ed smiled in glee as another chest appeared, causing Ruto to gasp.

"Quick! Open that chest!" she ordered while beating on Edd's back to make him walk.

"Please refrain from hitting me!" Edd grunted as he walked to the chest as Link took out a map of the area.

"It's a map." he stated while Ruto growled in frustration.

"Where is it?!" she growled through gritted teeth.

"Where's what now?" asked Ed.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Ruto snapped, making those who weren't holding her jump back. "Let's just get going! Now!" she commanded into Edd's ear, making the smart Ed wince in pain. The group then left the room, with an impatient Eddy still standing on the switch with his arms crossed across his chest and tapping his foot.

"Took you long enough!" he said in irritation. "What happened it there? I heard all of you yelling."

"Double D defeated the monster!" Ed yelled before laughing.

"What monster?" Eddy asked. The group then explained what had transpired in the room in detail.

"And then we found a map and came out here." Link finished.

"And you said you couldn't fight!" Eddy smirked at Edd, who couldn't help but feel proud of his accomplishment.

"Yes, very nice. Can we get going now?" Ruto asked.

"We're going! We're going!" Link replied before they went back to choose another path.

"What's with her?" Eddy whispered to Navi.

"Dunno, but she's starting to drive me crazy." Navi whispered back.

"That's interesting." Edd stated as he looked down one of the paths. "When we walked by, a strange red blockade was there."

"I saw that earlier too. It was the same color as the Parasitic Tentacle you just killed." Navi informed them.

"So because we destroyed the tentacle, the blockade is now gone as well?" Edd theorized.

"Beats me. All I know is that we can go down this path now." said Eddy before they all began walking down it.

"No switch. Guess we can all go in." Link stated. They all nodded and walked in to find another dead end room full of Shaboms.

"BUBBLES!" Ed yelled as he began running around the room while laughing.

"Those are Shaboms, you dolt!" Navi snapped.

"How dangerous are they again?" Edd asked while walking around to avoid them.

"Not very. If you poke them too hard, they expand before popping, knocking the attacker to the ground." Navi explained as Ed jumped on them, making them pop and shoot him up in the air before falling on another one.

"Well, Ed seems to be having fun." Edd smiled.

"IT'S LIKE FLOATING BUBBLE WRAP!" Ed laughed as another one burst, this one sending Ed right towards Edd and Ruto. They didn't have time to scream as Ed smacked right into them, sending the two into another Shabom.

"Nice shot, Ed!" Eddy laughed as Ed picked himself up.

"Thank you, Eddy!" Ed replied.

"Ed! Be careful! Princess Ruto's ankle may have sustained...we're inside the Shabom, aren't we?" he asked when he noticed that he and Ruto were off the ground. Link nodded, Eddy laughed harder, Ed stared like a little kid wanting to ride next, and Navi fluttered around the bubble.

"You two okay?" Navi asked.

"We're fine." Ruto answered as she tried to move away from Edd, only to slide around due to the Shabom's slick inside. Her body bumped into Edd's, sending the poor boy on top of her.

"Oh my!" he squeeked with a blush before he shot up off of her, causing his body to bounce against the Shabom and spin them a bit, stopping when she landed on top of him. They just stared and blushed a little at how close they were inside the floating bubble before they heard Eddy laugh.

"Look Ed! Don't those two look perfect together?!" he laughed, causing the two of them to shoot their eyes at the group below them.

"You know, I think I see what you mean." Navi added with a giggle.

"OH NO!" Ed yelled in horror. "DOUBLE D IS BEING INFECTED BY RUTO'S GIRL GERMS, JUST LIKE THE YUCKY KANKER SISTERS!"

"Whatever you just said, it's _not_ what's happening!" Ruto denied, her blush spreading across her face.

"I concur!" Edd chimed in, his blush just as deep as hers. Even Link couldn't help but laugh at the two of them as they floated towards them. The group gently caught the bubble in their hands before looking at the two of them.

"Having fun you two?" Eddy asked with a cheeky grin, earning a glare from the two occupants.

"Peachy. Now please pop the Shabom." Edd calmly told them.

"No no no no! Wait! I gotta try something!" Eddy snickered before turning the bubble sideways, causing them to slowly spin inside.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Ruto asked, her eyes narrowed at Eddy in anger.

"You bet I am!" he said as he picked up speed.

"Alright Eddy. Knock it off." said Link. Eddy grunted at him before a wicked smile came to his face. "What are you up to?" Link asked before Eddy turned to Ed.

"Hey Ed! I heard that spinning them will get rid of girl germs!" Eddy said in mock panic. Ed's eyes shot open before he turned to the two in the bubble.

"Oh no." Edd whimpered before he and Ruto were sent violently spinning around the room after Ed grabbed the Shabom and spun them with everything he had. The two of them screamed in terror as they bounced around the room, the others watching in fear/laughter before the two slowed to a stop. Ruto was lying on top of Edd, with both of their eyes spinning.

"I knew there was a reason why I hated that midget." Ruto groaned while Link approached them.

"Hang on." he said before poking the Shabom with his sword, popping it and releasing the two inside with a plop. Ruto laid on top of Edd as they both groaned in motion sickness while Eddy laughed his ass off.

"Say," he suddenly said with a smile. "I bet we could make a killing sending the kids around giant bubbles like that!"

"And we can bounce around all day long!" Ed added with a laugh before another chest popped up.

"Is that a chest?" Ruto asked while trying to focus her vision from five points to one.

"I can't tell. The room's still spinning." Edd groaned under her while Link opened it and pulled out a compass.

"It's another compass." Link informed them, earning another groan from Ruto.

"Well, let's get going." said Eddy with a smile while Ruto moved herself off of Edd, her eyes still spinning as she laid next to Edd.

"I refuse to leave until my eyes stop spinning!" Edd yelled before groaning again.

"Good idea." Ruto added, sounding like she wanted to be sick. The others sighed as they sat down in the room, waiting for Edd and Ruto's dizziness to wear off.

* * *

A/N: If anyone thought it was too much, I apologize. I couldn't help myself.


	22. Jabu-Jabu 3 Spiritual Stone of Water

After Edd and Ruto's dizzy spell wore off, the group soon made their way down another path in their search for Ruto's missing item.

"So your Highness, where to next?" Eddy asked sarcastically. The four boys waited for her to pick a path, but got silence instead. They looked to see Ruto resting her head on Edd's back, a sad look on her face. "What's with you all of a sudden?" Eddy asked.

"Princess Ruto?" said Link, wondering why she wouldn't respond. She just stared off into space before Edd hopped in place, shaking her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?" she finally asked while looking at the four of them. "Oh, right. Carry on." she responded half-heartedly.

"Is something wrong?" Edd inquired.

"I'm...fine." she sighed before closing her eyes and laying her head back down on Edd's neck.

"Maybe she's tired? Or hungry?" Ed suggested before digging through his jacket and pulling out a moldy sandwich.

"No! Um...she's not hungry!" Edd answered for Ruto, not wanting to see the poor girl get poisoned. Ed frowned for a moment before eating the sandwich, which made the others cringe in disgust.

"Blegh!" Eddy remarked with his tongue sticking out.

"How does he eat that and not throw up?" Navi asked before gagging, trying her best not to vomit herself.

"Can we just get going?" asked Ruto with another sigh.

"She's right. Let's go before Ed eats something else!" said Link before he and the others walked down a path and into a room, where it immediately sealed itself shut behind them.

"What is _that_ thing?!" Eddy yelled when he saw a blue tentacle hanging from the ceiling. "Is that what you guys fought?!"

"That's correct!" Edd answered with a gulp before they all hugged the wall. "If we get too close, it'll defend itself by swinging at us." he explained before gently easing Ruto onto the ground and taking out his boomerang. "Anyone care to distract it for me?"

"I'll do it!" Ed volunteered before running towards the tentacle with his arms held out, causing the tentacle to swing at him. He grabbed it just as it made contact and held firm, keeping the creature from swinging and recoiling. "I GOT IT DOUBLE D!" he yelled, which earned a nod from Edd before he threw the boomerang at it. It cut a bit into the tentacle before returning to Edd, who threw it again and again until it cut right through the Parasitic Tentacle. It made a horrid sound as it fell to pieces on top of Ed, smothering him in guts once more.

"Nice job you two!" Link smiled while clapping, congratulating them on their teamwork.

"Taught 'em everything I know!" Eddy bragged, causing Navi to roll her eyes.

"Well, that's one less monster we have to worry about." Edd stated before turning to Ruto, who was looking around the room from where she sat.

"Darn...nothing." she said before she curled into a ball and rested her head on her knees. Edd motioned for his friends to look at Ruto before they all gathered around her.

"What are you doing?" Eddy asked.

"I want my stone back!" she replied in a forced angry tone.

"Do you mean a Spiritual Stone?" Ed asked, surprising the others who hadn't thought of that.

"Yeah. That one." Ruto answered before glaring up at them. "No, you can't have it! So don't bother asking!" she snapped.

"That might be difficult." said Link in an apologetic voice.

"I knew it," Ruto growled as her glare hardened at them. "You three don't care if I live or die! You only wanted the Spiritual Stone of Water my people posess, right?!"

"Now that you mention it," Eddy said with a thoughtful look, earning an elbow in the ribs from Link. "What?"

"Well forget it! You can just end up as fish food for all I care!" Ruto ranted. "First that creepy Ganondorf, now you four dorks!"

"Dorks?" Ed asked while Link glared at her.

"Princess Ruto, please let us explain!" said Edd while holding his hands up defensively.

"NO! I don't want to hear it! I'm not giving-"

"SHUT UP, WILL YA?!" Eddy bellowed, his voice shaking the entire room they were in and knocking Ruto onto her back. Everyone stared at Eddy as he began shouting back at Ruto. "IF YOU'D SHUT YER YAP FOR FIVE FREAKING SECONDS, YOU BE ABLE TO HEAR THAT WE'VE BEEN COLLECTING THE SPIRITUAL STONES TO STOP A CRAZY MAN FROM DESTROYING THE WORLD!" He finished and began to breathe again after his rant, leaving everyone to stare at him before Ruto sat up, crossed her arms and turned away with a pout.

"Should've said so in the first place." she huffed before Link approached her.

"We won't steal it from you," he said, making her turn one eye towards him. "And we'll return it immediately when we're done with it. I promise." he finished with a smile. Ruto turned her head up to him before looking at the Eds.

"You all promise?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"I promise that I shall not steal the Spiritual Stone of Water from your posession." Edd promised with his right hand on his heart, and his left hand held up.

"Ed will not take what is not his!" Ed answered with a smile. Everyone turned to Eddy, who had his arms crossed with a raised eyebrow.

"Eddy!" Edd, Link, and Navi said warningly while glaring at him, making him growl.

"Fine! I won't steal your stuff!" he said. "But we still need that dumb stone in the end." he added lastly.

"Alright," Ruto agreed before holding her arms out towards Edd. "Let's go." Edd nodded before hoisting her onto his back, then joined the others as they all walked out of the room and down the path of the last room available.

"The blue slimy thing is gone now!" Ed stated.

"Seems that we were right in thinking that they're connected to the Parasitic Tentacles." Edd remarked as they walked down the path and into the room. "Oh dear!" he whispered as they looked inside the room. There was a green Parasitic Tentacle hanging from the ceiling, surrounded by Biri.

"Jellyfish!" said Ed.

"Way to state the obvious Lumpy." Eddy replied sarcastically.

"First we clear out the Biri," said Link as he took out a Deku Stick. "Then we deal with that tentacle."

"Right!" the Eds agreed before Edd sat Ruto down next to the wall, then pulled out his boomerang. Link and the Eds quickly defeated all the Biri before turning their attention towards the tentacle, where Edd began to throw it at the creature while Ed and Link served as distractions.

"One more time ought to finish it." Edd stated as he aimed at the weak spot.

"KYAAA!" Everyone turned towards Ruto, who was scooting on the ground away from a Biri.

"PRINCESS!" they all shouted before Edd reacted and chucked the boomerang at the Biri, killing it before it could touch her.

THWACK!

Edd was sent flying through the air before slamming against the wall. He had just caught the boomerang on it's return before the tentacle attack, smacking him right in the face.

"DOUBLE D!" everyone shouted in fear.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR HURTING ED'S FRIEND!" Ed roared in rage as he grabbed the tentacle and forcibly ripped it from the ceiling, where he then proceeded to slam it repeatedly against the ground before it turned into mush. He then ran over to Edd, where everyone else had gathered.

"Get up Sockhead!" Eddy yelled in panic.

"DOUBLE D!" Ed bawled while shaking his friend, hoping he'd wake up.

"Stop shaking him like that!" Link snapped as he got Ed to put him down. They were all beginning to panic before Edd opened his eyes.

"Double D?" said Ruto catiously when she noticed him staring at them. The others all looked down at him as he groaned and rubbed his head.

"That was quite painful." he moaned before smiling up at them. "Then again, I've survived being thrashed by Sarah before."

"DOUBLE D!" everyone shouted, a mixture of joy and relief in their voices, with Edd assuring them that he was fine.

"Let's continue," he said as he knelt down, his back to Ruto. "We have a Spiritual Stone of Water to find for you, right?" Ruto just stared at his back before smiling and holding on.

"Right." she said before Edd hoisted her up again.

"One little problem. This was the last path." Navi informed them.

"Hey, she's right. Where do we go now?" Eddy asked.

"That tentacle had to be connected to something else. But where?" Link thought out loud. The group closed their eyes and thought for a few moments before Ruto's eyes lit up.

"I remember! It was back when I first met all of you!" she said.

"That's right! There was indeed a strange creature of the same color back in the same room!" Edd stated.

"Let's go and find the slimy!" Ed grinned before running out of the room laughing.

"Does he do that a lot?" Ruto asked.

"Yeah/Yes/Yep!" they said. Ruto only giggled as they walked out of the room, hoping to find Ed before he ended up somewhere bad.

"Princess," Edd quietly whispered to Ruto. "You don't have to hold on so tight."

"I know." she said, her smile still on her face. The group fought off any monsters that had returned before arriving inside the room.

"Where's the slimy thing?" Ed asked while looking around.

"If memory serves, it was right around," Edd started before walking towards a sinkhole in the ground. "Here."

"Looks like we've gotta drop down again." said Link while they all surrounded the hole.

"Ladies first." Eddy smiled while bowing to Ruto and gesturing his hands towards the hole.

"Eddy, she has a sprained ankle! You want her to break something this time?" Edd snapped.

"If she's as hard headed as Sarah, we can drop her on that and not have to worry." Eddy replied.

"Someone push him for me." Ruto ordered with a scowl.

"With pleasure!" giggled Navi before she flew into the back of his head, knocking him forward into the hole.

"You okay Eddy?" Ed yelled after sticking his head through the hole.

"Send that firefly and fish brat down here! I'll show you all how _okay_ I am!" Eddy fumed in anger.

"He's alright." Link smirked, having heard Eddy's yelling through the fleshy floor.

"I agree, but now we have a situation. How can we ensure Princess Ruto won't injure herself going down?" Edd asked.

"Hmm. I think I have an idea." said Link while holding up the sleeve of Ed's jacket.

-Moments later-

"Is everyone ready?" Link asked. The boys had all gone down and were now standing directly beneath the hole above, each of them holding a part of Ed's jacket and stretching it out a bit.

"Ready!" Edd nodded.

"Ready!" Ed yelled.

"Yeah, whatever." Eddy replied in a low voice.

"Remember Eddy. She drops off the jacket, you drop _out_ of Jabu-Jabu." Link stated, nothing in his voice indicating that he was joking.

"I won't drop the dumb fish girl!" Eddy growled.

"Okay Navi!" Link yelled above him, telling Navi to go up through the hole.

"They're ready! Jump!" she told Ruto, who nodded before falling forward, into the hole, out the other end, and safely on the stretched jacket.

"What do you know? We caught a fish in a-GOAF!" Eddy groaned when Ruto shot her good ankle between his legs.

"I'm sorry. Were you saying something?" Ruto asked with an innocent smile while Edd lifted her onto his back again.

"I...will...get you...for this!" Eddy squeeked out in pain, his hands between his legs.

"Let's go." Ruto ordered with a smile, which turned into an evil, toothy grin when her face was away from Eddy. "Hehehehe."

"She'll pay for this. I swear, she'll PAY for this!" Eddy grunted in pain as he waddled after them. The group entered yet another room before Ruto's eyes lit up.

"AHH! THERE IT IS!" she yelled ecstatically when she saw something sitting in the middle of the room on a raised platform. Sitting in the middle were three blue sapphires separated by a lovely golden casing. "MY MOTHER'S STONE! QUICK! GET ME UP THERE!" she yelled while Edd danced around, trying not to drop the happy Zora.

"Okay." said Ed before he grabbed Edd by the shirt and shorts, then threw them up to the platform. Edd then walked her over before she flung herself off his back and dove for the Spiritual Stone of Water.

"I've finally got it back! I thought I'd never see it again!" she cried while hugging it close to her body.

"Dames and jewelry." Eddy muttered in annoyance.

"It's beautiful." said Edd.

"Is it? It's been handed down through my family for generations. After Jabu-Jabu swallowed me one day while I was feeding him, I dropped it during the trip inside. Thanks to all of you, I've finally found it again!" Ruto happily explained. "Now, let's get out of here." she said.

"I couldn't agree-" Edd started to say before the platform began to shift under them. "More?"

"IT'S A TRAP! RUN!" Link yelled before the platform quickly ascended into the ceiling, taking Edd and Ruto with it.

"DOUBLE D!" Ed and Eddy yelled.

"PRINCESS RUTO!" Navi and Link yelled. They looked up at the spiky platform in worry, then in horror when they heard a mixture of muffled screams and fighting going on. They feared the worst when the noise suddenly stopped and the platfrom descended, bringing a giant shell wearing Bigocto with it, with a pair of purple shorts and red socks kicking and flailing out of it's mouth.

"DOUBLE D!"

* * *

A/N: This is taking a bit longer than the others. I hope no one minds. Also, please leave a review. I really wish to know your opinions.


	23. More Victory! More Power!

"Give us back our friend, ya stupid octopus!" Eddy yelled as he and Ed pulled on Edd's legs, trying to get their friend out of it's mouth. The creature just thrashed it's head as it pulled, leaving both sides in a nasty game of tug-o-war.

"Navi! What is this thing?!" Link asked in panic.

"That's a Bigocto! It's weakness is it's behind!" Navi quickly informed him. Link looked at the creature before running around the platform, sword drawn, ready to strike at it from behind. He saw a giant green orb sticking out of it's butt before thrusting his sword in it. The creature shrieked in pain as it spat Edd out, a torrent of saliva covering the three Eds as it jumped over them.

"YUCK!" Eddy shouted as he wiped the thick saliva off himself. "I need a shower after all this is over."

"DOUBLE D?! DOUBLE D! SPEAK TO US!" Ed yelled as he looked around for Edd, who wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Double D! Where are you?!" Link yelled before a blob of saliva rose up between the three of them.

"A spit monster?!" Eddy exclaimed in disgust.

"Wait. That's not a monster!" said Navi as some of the saliva dripped off the object. "It's...Double D?!" The group looked as the saliva dripped off of Edd, who was trembling in place, a look of pure terror stretched acrossed his face.

"Double D! Say something!" said Link as they all gathered in front of him. He didn't say anything before his hand shot out, grabbed Link's hat, and placed it on his head.

"It...has...my hat!" Edd whispered before they all turned to the Bigocto, who was now glaring at them.

"Run." said Link before they all turned and ran from the creature, which was hot on their heels.

"If we could stun it, we could get some distance between us!" Navi shouted.

"I got this!" Eddy shouted before pulling out a Deku Nut and throwing it behind them, letting it flash and stun the creature. It shook it's body and blinked it's eyes to rid itself of the blinding light while the group ran all the way around and right up to it's butt, where the green orb was.

"BEGONE, ROTTEN SQUID THING!" Ed yelled as he ran up behind it. He then kicked it with enough force that the green orb was sent right through it's body and out it's mouth, where it splattered against the wall. Both parts of the creature slowly withered away into piles of goo as it died, leaving Ed to grin with his foot still in the air. "ED HAS SLAIN THE BEAST!"

"Nice kick, Monobrow!" Eddy snickered while Edd dug through the goop before pulling his hat out and placing it on his head. If not for the fact that he was inside a whale and was covered in saliva, the thought of his hat covered in guts would of caused the smart Ed to wash it before wearing it.

"Here you are Link." he said as he handed Link his hat back, which was still covered in saliva.

"Uh...you're welcome." Link replied deadpanned as he stuck it on his head.

"I'm just gonna float out here away from you guys for awhile." said Navi as she floated away from them.

"Forget all that!" Eddy blurted out. "She may be a pain, but we're short one person."

"He's right!" Link realized before looking to Edd. "Where's Ruto?"

"We were ambushed by that strange cephalopod and...and something else." Edd began. "It took Princess Ruto, leaving me to fight on my own before..."

"Before it tried to make you into a snack?" Eddy finished.

"Yes. Thank you for pointing that out." Edd groaned before looking up at the hole in the roof. "In any case, Princess Ruto's in trouble!"

"WE GOTTA SAVE HER!" Ed yelled.

"No, really?" Eddy asked sarcastically before Link jumped up to the platform in the middle of the room.

"Come on!" Link ordered as the platform began to rise. The Eds each jumped onto the platform before it ascended up to the next room. The room was small, with a small tunnel full of Biri standing in the way of the door. They were quickly defeated with a well calculated boomerang throw from Edd before the group entered the next room. Two giant red blocks were inside the room, making a path to the door on the other side of the room.

"Guess we gotta jump-" Eddy started before one of them began wiggling when Eddy got too close. "Whoa! It's alive!"

"Those are Red Jelly! We can't touch them while they're flailing about!" Navi warned. "We have to stun them!"

"Okay!" Ed said stupidly as he threw a Deku Nut at it, but did nothing to it.

"That won't work! It doesn't have eyes!" Navi shouted.

"Then how about this?" Edd asked before throwing his boomerang at it, causing it to change to a shade of purple and become still.

"It worked!" Link smiled before the color began to fade back to red.

"Not for very long." Edd stated as it began to wiggle around again. "We'll have to be fast. Everyone ready?"

"For what?" Ed asked.

"Just jump when we do." Eddy told him as he removed his hand from his face. They all waited until Edd threw the boomerang at the Red Jelly, stunning it once again.

"Jump!" he yelled before they all jumped onto the frozen Red Jelly. The second one began to wiggle before Edd stunned it like the first one, which was about to start wiggling again. "Again!" Edd yelled before they all jumped to the next, then right to the door that lead out into the next room.

"Nice job." Link complimented as they walked on before they reached the end of the path, with a tiny cliff that lead to nowhere on the other end of the gap.

"According to this map, we're directly above the room next to the entrance." Edd stated as he looked at the map before looking at the other rooms, a dark blue arrow deep in one of them. "And if this arrow represents Ruto, she's in this room right here."

"So we gotta go all the way back?! That's stupid!" Eddy shouted.

"Maybe there's a hidden door?" said Ed before he jumped to the cliff, causing it slowly sink.

"Or we just jump on and go down." said Link before he and the others jumped on the cliff, causing it to descend until it connected to the path below them.

"This way." Edd stated as he held the map up, leading them to the door of the next room, which was blocked with another switch. They pressed it, but found that it was yet another constant weight switch. "Hmm." everyone hummed in thought before Edd noticed some boxes nearby. "Shall we try those?" Edd suggested while pointing at one of them. The others looked before Ed ran to them and picked them up, then brought them right back.

"What's in them?" Eddy asked before Ed tore the lid off one of them. "More fish?"

"Ruto did say that she was feeding Jabu-Jabu," Navi remembered. "I guess she gathered them in crates for easier handling."

"These should weigh enough to allow us passage." Edd said as he placed both boxes on the switch. The added weight was just enough to press the switch down, causing the blockade to vanish from the door. They all smiled before they entered the next room and were immediately hit with a horrid stench.

"Something smells good." Ed said with a smile.

"There's nothing good about this smell!" Link snapped, his fingers plugging his nose.

"I think it's coming from the walls." Edd stated as he felt the wall with his free hand before retracting it. "It doesn't feel as soft as the rest of Jabu-Jabu."

"Didn't King Zora say something about Jabu-Jabu being sick?" Navi asked them.

"Aw. Jabu-Jabu's got a tummy bug?" Ed asked, his face holding a sad frown.

"Either way, where's the next door?" Eddy asked, his shirt over his nose.

"I believe that it's right here, but it's inaccessable at the moment." Edd stated as he stood in front of a blocked door. "We may have to find the switch to enter."

"Let's hunt 'em down!" Eddy ordered before they split up. Edd easily took care of the nearby Biri and Golden Skulltula as they searched the lower part of the room.

"Find anything?" Link asked.

"Nothing." the Eds said in unison.

"Let's try up here." Navi suggested while fluttering around a rough part of flesh that looked climbable. The four of them slowly climb the fleshy wall until they got to the top, where a switch could be seen in the ceiling, a wall of glass keeping them from shooting at it directly.

"Why is there a wall of glass here?" Edd asked as he knocked his knuckle against it.

"Forget that. Hit the switch!" Eddy snapped.

"I got it!" Ed yelled as he ran at the switch, only to smack into the glass wall and run in place. "How come I'm not moving?"

"Is he getting dumber?" Link whispered to Eddy, who only shrugged back.

"Distance to the target..." Edd mumbled as he stood a few steps away from the glass wall, boomerang in his hand. The others looked just in time to see him throw the boomerang to the side, where it came back at an angle, hitting the switch in the process.

"Nice shot." Ed grinned before they all climbed down and ran towards the door.

"Get ready! Anything could be behind this door!" Link firmly stated, sword drawn. The Eds each took out their respective weapons, with Ed holding a Deku Stick, Edd and his Boomerang, and Eddy with his Slingshot, before they all entered the room. The room was much darker than the others, casting only silohuettes here and there.

"Creepy!" Ed chuckled.

"Kinda reminds me of that abandoned house." said Eddy.

"Shh." Link shushed them. They listened to hear an electric crackling sound coming from every direction. The room grew a little lighter as giant jellyfish began to spark with electricity.

"Those are Bari! Think of them as a big brother to the Biri." Navi explained as the Bari all collected towards the center, where a giant pink creature stood connected to the ceiling via three tentacles.

"That's it!" Edd yelled while wildly pointing at it. "That's the creature I was talking about!"

"That's the Bio-Electric Anemone! BARINADE!" Navi yelled as the creature seemed to have sensed their presence and let out a roar.

"Look!" Ed shouted as he pointed past the creature, where a large tentacle with a clear membrane near the middle stood connected from top to bottom.

"RUTO!" they all shouted when they saw Princess Ruto sitting inside the bubble, hugging the Zoras Sapphire to her chest.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" she yelled before the creature attacked them. Strange antenna at the top aimed at the group before blasting bolts of electricity towards them, causing them to scatter.

"You have to cut from Jabu-Jabu!" Navi explained as she fluttered around in a panic as the Bari flew around Barinade, keeping them from getting too close.

"I've got it!" Edd yelled as he chucked the boomerang, cutting one of Barinade's tentacles. The creature screeched before aiming it's next attack at Edd, shooting more electricity at him. "NOT GOOD!" he yelled as he jumped out of the way.

"Keep it distracted so Edd can cut it!" Link shouted.

"Okay!" Ed yelled before he began waving his arms around. "LOOK AT ME! I AM ED!" he yelled before the creature shot at him, causing him to run around in circles. "MISSED ME! HAHAHAHA!" he laughed as Edd cut another tentacle before dodging another blast. He managed to cut the last one with a smile before the creature began to spin and move around the room.

"Oh great! It's mobile!" Eddy yelled in frustration as the Bari kept the group away from Barinade.

"Just...just run!" Link yelled as Barinade and the Baris moved around the room, zapping the group from time to time.

"How are we supposed to fight this?!" Eddy snapped, his skin starting to burn from the constant zapping.

"I'm thinking!" Link yelled as he ran.

"Double D's thinking. See?" Ed stated. The others looked to see Edd holding the boomerang, a look of deep thought on his face as he glared at Barinade.

'Distance of the Bari from Barinade...Speed of their rotational defense...Direction of Barinade's movements...' he thought before he eyes widened and he threw the boomerang at an angle. The others watched as the boomerang somehow managed to fly right past the Baris defense and strike Barinade, stunning the monster into submission.

"He hit it!" Ed yelled in joy.

"Now _we're_ gonna hit it!" Link yelled before running at the creature. Ed followed with his Deku Stick and began attacking alongside Link while Eddy shot seeds at it, leaving Edd to take out some of the Bari with the boomerang before Barinade recovered and zapped them all away from it.

"Do that again!" Link shouted towards Edd after standing up, who nodded as he readied his boomerang.

-Ruto-

Ruto watched from her prison as the four of them worked to take on Barinade.

'Wow,' she thought. 'They're not half bad.' She couldn't help herself as her eyes drifted towards Edd and smiled. 'Didn't think that one had it in him.' she thought before the creature released a horrifyingly painful cry. She watched as the creature began to bloat and glow red all over it's body before the membrane she was in suddenly became covered in pink goop.

"That's disgusting." she said as the guts slid off the membrane, revealing that Barinade had exploded everywhere. She stiffled her laughter when she saw the Eds and Link all covered in goo as well. "I stand corrected. _That's_ disgusting."

-Eds and Link-

The group stood victorious in the remains of Barinade, it's entrails and such sliding down their bodies.

"I'm going to have nightmares. I know it." Edd mumbled to himself while Ed licked his fingers.

"Mmm." he said as he kept licking his hands.

"That," Navi groaned as she stood up out of Barinade's remains and shook the goo from her wings. "Was disgusting!"

"Can we leave now? I've had it with this place!" Eddy growled as he wiped the gunk from his face.

"I'm with you. But let's get Ruto first." Link replied. The group then wandered towards the strange tentacle keeping Ruto prisoner before Edd threw the boomerang at the top, causing Ruto to fall on him.

"This is getting old." Eddy drolled as Ruto picked herself up.

"What took you guys so long?!" Ruto suddenly snapped. "Keeping a girl waiting! Aren't you men?! You're totally useless!" She then huffed and limped away before stopping and glaring over her shoulder. "Follow me if you want to leave, but I'm not stopping for you boneheads!" she said before limping again, the Zoras Sapphire in her hands.

"Easy Eddy." Link said in a calm voice when he saw Eddy aching to strangle Ruto. "Let's just follow her."

"Where exactly are you going?" Edd asked.

"You'll see~" she said with a toothy grin, unnerving the group. The boys all followed her into a small room filled with water, where they all tumbled in and began swimming.

"I thought you said this was an exit!" Eddy snapped at Ruto, who dove deeper into the water and swam for the bottom. The boys watched from the surface as Ruto rubbed the flesh at the bottom. Nothing happened at first before the entire room began to shrink around them. They began to panic as Ruto swam to the surface.

"Going up!" she cried out with a smile before the water erupted.

-Outside-

Jabu-Jabu was still near the altar before his eyes widened. He then made a sound that could be called a strained groan before a massive jet of water shot out of his blowhole, with the Eds, Navi, Link shouting in fear as they shot into the sky. The screams of terror continued until they all hit the water, sending a torrent into the air before splashing back down. The Eds and Link all swam back to the surface and began coughing and breathing, glad to be alive after that ordeal.

"SHE JUST HAD US EJECTED OUT OF THE WHALE'S BLOWHOLE!" Edd shouted.

"Well...look on the bright side," Link sighed, his breathing not fully under control just yet. "It cleaned the gunk off of us."

"I hate that little brat!" Eddy snapped in rage.

"LET'S DO IT AGAIN!" Ed laughed before Ruto appeared on the surface.

"Told ya I knew the way out!" she grinned.

"Come here you!" Eddy yelled as he swam towards her. Ruto only smiled before disappearing under the water away from him. "Where are you?!"

"What's going on out here?" The group turned to see a group of Zoras had come out from Zora's Domain, curious about the sudden loud eruption from Jabu-Jabu. They suddenly bowed when Ruto came to shore and limped towards them. "Princess Ruto! You're safe!"

"Take me to my father!" she ordered before turning to the group. "And bring them along as well."

-In King Zora's Throne Room-

A dozen Zoras surrounded Link and the Eds as the King and Princess of the Zoras conversed. Or rather, Ruto whispering into her father's ear, wherever it was, and him nodding his head.

"What do you think she's saying?" Navi whispered.

"Probably making up a bunch of lies about us." Eddy whispered back.

"I don't believe she'd do something like that." Edd replied.

"Ooooh. Standing up for your girlfriend?" Eddy chuckled, making Edd blush.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Edd harshly whispered back.

"Oh yeah. Marie Kanker is!" Eddy snickered.

"Eddy!" Edd snapped.

"Ahem!" King Zora cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"You need a cough drop?" Ed asked.

"Ed, be quiet." Link told him as they all looked up at King Zora, who looked down at them all.

"My daughter has explained everything." he said with a smile. "And if even half of what I've heard is true, then we Zoras are indebted to you four brave humans. For not only have you rid Lord Jabu-Jabu of the cause of his ailment, you have also found and safely returned my daughter to us all. HUZZAH!"

"HUZZAH!" the Zoras chanted over and over while the group looked around with smiles on their faces.

"At my daughter's request, we shall hold a banquet in your honor!" King Zora announced before clapping his hands, signaling the Zoras to start cooking.

"Oh boy! Food! Ed is hungry!" Ed yelled in joy.

"What about the Spiritual Stone?" Eddy whispered to Link.

"We'll talk to Ruto later. If we try and take it, we could literally end up as fish food." Link whispered back.

"While my people prepare the food, Princess Ruto would like to talk to you four alongside Lord Jabu-Jabu." King Zora informed them.

"I bet she's gonna nag at us or something." Eddy mumbled as they followed Ruto out towards Jabu-Jabu.

"Is something wrong?" Edd asked Ruto when they approached Jabu-Jabu. Ruto turned to them all with a genuine smile.

"I wanted to say thank you." she said before bowing her head to them. "For saving both of us."

"You're welcome!" Ed yelled with a grin.

"You asked us out here just to say that?" Eddy asked.

"No. I just didn't want my father to know about this." she said before she dove into the water. The four of them looked at each other in confusion before she reappeared, the Spiritual Stone of Water in her hands.

"The Spiritual Stone?" said Link. "You're giving it to us?"

"I am," she said before smirking. "On _one_ condition."

"A catch. There's always a catch when a girl parts from jewelry." Eddy stated.

"Eddy!" Edd glared at Eddy before turning to Ruto with a smile. "And this condition is?"

"I made a promise with my late mother to only give the Zoras Sapphire to only one person in the world." she said.

"So, we have to find this guy?" Eddy asked.

"Oi vey." Navi groaned with a shake of her head while Ruto whispered something into Edd's ear. The boy's jaw dropped while his face turned as red as his shirt while Ruto stepped back.

"Well?" she asked. "Do you accept?"

"I-uh...um...hehehe...eerr..." Edd began to stutter badly, his whole body shaking.

"Whatever you said, yes." Link answered.

"We will complete the task!" Ed yelled determinely.

"Whatever." Eddy shrug.

"YAAAY!" Ruto yelled with a smile before hugging Edd, who hugged back in blind reflex before he was given the Spiritual Stone of Water. "Don't go breaking your promise, or else?" she warned before limping back inside Zora's Domain. The boys looked at Ruto before looking at Edd, who was a statue at the moment.

"Hey Sockhead! What'd she want us to do?" Eddy asked.

"She...uh...She...She says that...um..."

"Oh for the love of Din! She asked Double D to marry her!" Navi yelled. The boys all blinked before looking at Edd, who just stood there and whimpered with big eyes.

"I'm...engaged." he mumbled. Eddy just stared before his cheeks inflated.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he roared with laughter before he fell to his knees and began beating the ground with his fist. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YOU...AND THAT FISH GIRL...ARE...EN...ENG...HAHAHAHAHA!" Edd just glared at Eddy, red in both embarassment and anger while Eddy continued. "Do you Sockhead take this fish to be your wife? HAHAHAHAHA! Double D and Ruto, sitting by a pond~ Making out by the shore, all night long~ HAHAHAHA!"

"COULD YOU PLEASE KNOCK IT OFF EDDY?!" Edd yelled, to which Eddy laughed harder at him.

"It's not nice to laugh when a girl gives her heart away." said Navi as she got in Eddy's face.

"Who cares? The moment we stop Ganondork's plans, the three of us are heading home." Eddy answered.

"Indeed." Edd remarked after regaining his composure. "Eddy, Ed, and I must look for...where's Ed?" he asked when he noticed Ed was gone.

"He ran off screaming 'girl germs' a minute ago. Eddy's laugh drowned him out." Link told them.

"Oh dear. He could be anywhere!" said Edd in a panic.

"He ran towards the water." Navi informed them as she flew high into the air and looked around before spotting something. "This way!" she yelled before flying off. The trio jumped into the water and swam after her as she flew towards the other side of the lake before stopping in front of an Ed shaped hole in the rocky wall.

"That idiot cracks me up!" Eddy laughed as they stuck their faces up to the hole. "HEY ED! YOU IN HERE?!"

"ED! ANSWER US!" Link yelled.

"ARE YOU HURT?!" Edd yelled. They waited for an answer as they stared down the dark hole, only to feel a light breeze come from inside.

"He must've found a separate path." Link guessed before he, Navi, the two Eds, AND the wall were all blown into the water by a powerful gale, followed by Ed's joyful laughter.

"What was that?!" Eddy sputtered as they swam back towards the giant hole, with Ed running out and laughing before falling into the water.

"Ed!" they all shouted as they swam up to him.

"What happened?" Navi asked. Ed just stared at them for moment before smiling.

"Oh! Oh! I know! I remember as if it happened a moment ago!" Ed grinned.

-Flashback-

"GIRL GERMS!" Ed yelled as he ran towards the water, running straight across the bottom, then right through the wall on the other side. "Icky, yucky, mushy stuff!" he ranted before tripping over himself and falling on his face. He got up and looked around to find himself inside a Great Fairy's Fountain. "Huh?" he said as he stared at the water, seeing his reflection. "Hello! My name is Ed." he told his reflection before spotting the symbol of the Triforce in front of the water. "Uh..." he said as his tiny brain began to pulsate. "Tick...tick...tick...ding! I KNOW WHAT THIS IS!" he yelled before he began singing. "LAAAAAA LA LAAAAA! LAAAAA LA LAAAAAAA~" he sang with a laugh, which was soon joined by another laugh.

"HAAAAHAHAHAHA!" laughed the Great Fairy as she appeared from the water and floated before Ed. "Well now. Who have we here?" she asked with a smile.

"Hi Great Fairy!" Ed greeted with a wave.

"Ahh. You have great power within you." she grinned. "I can sense it."

"Where?" he asked as he turned his eyes around to look inside his empty skull. "It's dark in here!" he laughed. The Great Fairy laughed before blowing him a kiss, causing his body to float.

"I can fly!" he laughed as his body floated and spun in mid-air, followed by a massive wind flowing out of every part of him. The Great Fairy blocked her eyes with her arm before the wind died and she looked to see that Ed had fallen on his butt and laughed, looking back out the exit he came in from. She then looked down and blushed to see that her leaves had been blown off before summoning some more to cover herself before Ed turned to her. "Can Ed fly some more?"

"If you practice with your new powers, it may be possible." she said with a wink before disappearing into the fountain.

"ED CAN FLY!" Ed laughed as he ran out of the Great Fairy's Fountain.

-Present-

"So you've had powers within you as well?" Navi asked. "What next? Double D here has the power to move mountains with his mind deep within him?"

"HE DOES?!" Ed yelled excitedly.

"That'd be pretty sweet!" Eddy grinned.

"Hey!" came Ruto's voice from the other side of the lake. "What are you doing? The banquet's prepared! Come on!"

"You heard your wife! Let's go!" Eddy laughed as they swam towards Zora's Domain.

"Stop that!" Edd snapped.

"Double D and Ruto, sitting by the pond~"

"I'm ignoring you now!"

"Oh boy." Link sighed.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I was late updating. Christmas is close, and everything's crazy. But that's just me...I think.


	24. The Temple of Time

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating for awhile on LRA and FNAF. Been out of the mood to write for those two. Still, it'll come back to me. Now, on to the story.

The group celebrated with the Zoras well into the night with a mixture of food and fun. The banquet consisted of many different kinds of things that the boys couldn't make heads or tails of, but still delicious. Afterwards, the Zoras began a synchronized swim play, their grace and elegance in the water wowing everyone, with Ruto being the main swimmer.

"What did you think?" Ruto asked the boys after walking out of the water towards them.

"It was magnificent!" Edd applauded as the boys clapped their hands. "But are you sure it's alright to be swimming with your ankle in it's condition?"

"This ankle?" she asked with a smile as she lifted her ankle, which was free from bandages. "It's okay now."

"What? Zoras are fast healers?" Eddy asked.

"Red Potion." she said.

"Red Potion?" the Eds asked in confusion.

"It's a red liquid that heals the worst of injuries, no matter how bad." Navi explained. "The only two things it can't fix are illness and death."

"Very interesting." Edd mused before Ruto sat next to him, causing him to become uncomfortable again.

"Double D and Ruto, sitting by the pond~" Eddy whispered with a snicker, causing Edd to groan.

"You two are gonna swim next?" Ed asked, causing Eddy to laugh when Ruto hugged Edd. While they were lost in their own laughter, Link and Navi were looking at the Kokiri Emerald in Link's hands.

"I can't believe it. We did it." he said to himself. "We actually got all three Spiritual Stones!"

"Shouldn't we be seeing Princess Zelda then?" Navi asked him.

"It's night now, so it'll be dangerous to head there at the moment." Link told her before he heard some splashing. They looked to see Ruto and the Eds swimming around in the water, each of them swimming differently and laughing. "Besides, everyone's having fun. Speaking of which..." he smiled before he put the Kokiri's Emerald away and jumped into the water. Navi only sighed before she flew towards the water, relaxing in a calmer part that wasn't full of waves from the others actions.

-Much later-

Link was standing in Hyrule Field just outside the drawbridge as it lowered, allowing two people on horseback to escape. He saw Zelda and Impa for a moment before another horse whinnied behind him. He looked up at the black horse and it's rider, Ganondorf, who looked down at him before raising his hand, an evil smile on his face as everything was enveloped in a bright light. Link's eyes shot open in fear as he sat up in one of the beds reserved for guests. He was panting hard with sweat dripping down his face before looking around the room. The Eds were peacefully sleeping away in the other beds, not a care in the world to any of them. Ed was snoring loudly, drool on his lips, and looking like he was running on all fours after something. Edd was sleeping comfortably in his bed, which had labels on the blanket, the pillow, and other items around him. Eddy was mumbling something about plenty of himself for all the ladies with a smile in his sleep, followed by a light laugh.

"The world's in danger, and those three can sleep like babies." Navi spoke up, revealing herself from Link's hat that was set nearby.

"Maybe because they'll be returning to their world soon after we deliver the Spiritual Stones to Zelda?" Link wondered aloud before flopping back down on his bed. He tried to sleep again, but that dream...no. That felt too real to be a dream. Was it something more? Maybe the constant fighting was starting to get to him. He released a heavy sigh as he stared at the ceiling, his eyes full of worry.

"Something wrong?" Navi asked him as she flew over and landed on his nose.

"I had a dream," Link said. "Zelda was fleeing from Ganondorf, who appeared and blasted me with this light. It's the same dream I've had many times before."

"You think we should tell the others?" Navi asked while looking at the Eds.

"No. We'll take care of Ganondorf in the morning." Link decided before covering himself and closing his eyes. "Goodnight." he yawned as Navi fluttered above him before flying back to sleep in his hat.

-Morning-

Having said their goodbyes to the Zoras and King Zora, the group was now heading for the exit of Zoras Domain.

"Next Stop: Hyrule Castle!" Link declared.

"Yeah!" the Eds shouted in unison.

"Wait!" The group looked back to see Ruto running towards them, stopping when she was a few feet away. "I just heard! You're all leaving already?"

"We have to." Link stated.

"Yeah. We got all those stones, so now we have to get back to see Zelda." Eddy added.

"And save the world!" Ed yelled with a smile.

"I see." Ruto said with a downcast look before smiling at them. "Well, good luck saving the world."

"Let's be off then gentlemen." Edd stated as he walked towards the exit, but stopped when a pair of lips kissed him on the cheek.

"Hurry back soon~" Ruto cooed, leaving him stunned in place while she walked away.

"Come on!" Link yelled to them after jumping out from behind the waterfall and back onto the rock bridge.

"Let's go before Double D's wife comes back with a packed lunch!" Eddy joked as he and Ed began dragging a stunned Edd away.

"It looks like it's gonna rain." Navi stated as she looked to the greying sky above them.

"We spent the entire day yesterday in water. A little rain won't kill us." Eddy said as he held his hand out to catch a rain drop.

"We'll be safe!" Edd suddenly blurted out, regaining his senses before looking around. "When did we get outside?"

"Shortly after your wife kissed you." Eddy snickered as he watched Edd's face go red again at the memory.

"Oh no! MORE GIRL GERMS! ED WILL SPIN THEM OUT OF YOU AGAIN!" Ed yelled.

"ED! STOP! STAY AWAY!" Edd yelled as he ran away from Ed, with Eddy laughing as he ran after them, leaving Link to stare at the sky, a far off look in his eyes.

"You coming?" Navi asked him as she floated above him.

"Huh?" he said before shaking his head. "Uh, right! Let's go!"

The Eds and Link were swimming downstream as it was the quickest way to get back to the castle.

"I AM NEPTUNE! KING OF THE SEA!" Ed laughed as he swam around like a giant fish in the water.

"Shut up Ed!" Eddy laughed before they all dragged themselves onto dry land.

"Oh dear." Edd said in a quiet voice as he wrung out his hat.

"What?" Link asked as he and the others followed his gaze above the castle walls. Their eyes widened as they saw multiple columns of black smoke rise over the castle walls.

"Oh boy! A cookout!" Ed yelled in joy.

"You idiot! They're not having a cookout!" Navi yelled.

"Don't tell me the town's on fire!" Eddy yelled as they all ran for the entrance. They could hear people screaming and the sounds of footsteps running everywhere from beyond the wall.

'Nonononononono! This can't be happening!' Link thought, his mind going back to his nightmare. 'Was that really a premonition?!' He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Eddy yelling.

"Why's the drawbridge up?! The sun's up!" he yelled as they stood on the ledge where the drawbridge would usually meet land by now.

"It may be that whatever's happening has caused them to keep them from lowering it!" Edd stated.

"OPEN SESAME!" Ed yelled with his hands held up towards the bridge.

"That's not going to-" Eddy started before the drawbridge began to lower. "Uhh...nevermind." he said before they saw a white horse galloping towards them. They jumped out of the way as it passed by, with Impa and Zelda riding on it. Link looked back just in time to make eye contact with Zelda before riding on out of sight.

"Wasn't that Princess Zelda?" Edd asked before hearing another horse whinnie behind them. Their blood ran cold when they looked to see none other than Ganondorf sitting upon his horse, a look of annoyed anger on his face.

"Tch, slippery little brat!" he growled before he noticed the group. "You there!"

"Who? Us?!" Eddy asked in a tiny voice, clearly intimidated by Ganondorf's glare.

"A woman with a brat rode out this way on a white horse! Which way did they go?! Answer me!" he demanded.

"We're not telling you anything!" Link yelled, his sword drawn.

"Yeah, you big evil jerk!" Ed yelled as the others nervously drew their own weapons.

"A dagger, a stick, a slingshot, and a boomerang." Ganondorf counted off. "Ooooh, I'm so scared!" he chuckled before looking at Link's clothing. "Aren't those the usual garb for those Kokiri brats?" he asked before smiling at Link. "How's the Great Deku Tree?"

"You did not just say that!" Navi growled under her breath as Link's grip on his sword tightened, with everyone now glaring at Ganondorf.

"I hope he's okay. He seemed a little... _unwell_ last I heard of him." Ganondorf chuckled.

"YOU BASTARD!" Link roared before he charged at the man.

"Foolish." Ganondorf muttered while raising his hand towards them. A tiny ball of purple energy formed before he launched it at the boys, scattering them about. They all groaned in pain as the man laughed. "A bunch of little kids think they can take me on? Laughable. I am Ganondorf! And soon, the world shall be mine!" He then ordered his horse to gallop off in search of Zelda, leaving the boys to glare at him as he kept going.

"That...that really hurt." Eddy groaned as he got up on shaky legs.

"I have a horrible feeling that...he wasn't even trying." Edd gasped.

"Ed is in pain!" Ed stated.

"How dare he?" Link growled, visions of the Great Deku Tree's final moments flashing through his mind. He grit his teeth to the point that they almost cracked before turning to the Eds. "Come on! We have to stop him!"

"How?" Edd asked. "In case you haven't noticed, we haven't a clue as to where they went, nor any means to even catch them!"

"Basically, we're stuck." Eddy stated as he sat on the ground, his chin in his hands.

"No! We can't give up!" Link yelled as he began to stomp around while grabbing at his hair. "There's got to be something we can do!"

"Let's head to the Temple of Time! Maybe she left something there that can help!" Navi suggested. The boys all nodded before crossing the drawbridge and into town.

"Good Lord!" Edd whispered in horror as they viewed the town. A few houses and shops were burning while people were either screaming, tending to the wounded, or just lying dead in the streets. "This is madness!"

"Okay! I wanna wake up from this nightmare now!" Eddy gulped as Ed just stared. He had memorized every gruesome scene from his comics and movies, but seeing the real thing was completely different. The voices of the dying, the scent of blood and smoke, the agony and turmoil that filled the atmosphere hit him hard.

"This is...horrible!" he finally managed to squeek out.

"Ganondorf!" Link growled before turning to Navi. "Which way to the temple?"

"It's...it's this way." Navi answered before flying off. The boys followed her past the Happy Mask Shop and towards another building. Though it looked like an old church, one couldn't help but feel that it would not fall no matter what was thrown at it. They slowed pushed the doors open before walking inside to a long corridor. The room was huge with four windows allowing light from outside to get in. In the middle of the floor was a diamond pattern, with checkered tile on both sides. Ahead of them as a small altar with a fancy red rug laid out before it, with steps that lead to a massive door behind, and three darkened triangles above it.

"Ho, way big!" Ed stated.

"The Temple of Time was built longer than most can remember." Navi explained before whispering. "If you listen, you can hear the voices of it's creators." The boys didn't move as the listened for anything, but heard nothing.

"Wha-"

"Wait for it." she said, cutting Eddy off. They waited before something began echoing off the halls, making it sound as if it was coming from everywhere.

"It's sounds like...humming." said Link. "Lots and lots of people humming. What do you guys think?" he said to the Eds. "Guys? Uh...you okay?" The Eds just stared at the hallways, strange looks of recognition on their faces. "ED! DOUBLE D! EDDY!" Link yelled, snapping them out of their trance.

"Who's there?" Ed asked.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Edd apologized. "I seem to have...zoned out."

"What was with you three?" Navi asked.

"It's the song!" Eddy said. "I heard it before I went to Double D's house back in Peach Creek."

"Wait! _You_ heard this song?!" Edd asked in shock. "So did I! Right before you arrived at my house!"

"I heard it while eating my breakfast!" Ed added.

"Okay. Something very strange is going on here!" said Eddy as he looked around again.

"Hold it!" yelled a voice. They all jumped and turned to see someone limping into the building from the entrance. A soldier, pieces of armor missing, broken spear, and blood dripping from all over was glaring at them before his saw the boys. "Oh...it's you kids again." he wheezed with a smile before falling over. The four of them rushed over to him as he gently rolled over onto his back. "Never thought...I'd see you kids again. I thought you were...some of Ganondorf's men. My mistake. Hehe. He heh heh."

"I recognize that voice. You're the guard that was stationed outside the gate to Hyrule Castle." Link said.

"That's me." he gasped as he looked at his bloody hand. "Though it looks like...they're gonna have to find a new one."

"Hey! Don't talk like that!" Eddy snapped, but the guard went on.

"Ganondorf...betrayed our King...the Princess and her nanny...I don't know where they are."

"We saw them. They're safe." Link stated. The guard smiled at his words.

"I'm glad...I found you kids." said the guard as he reached his hand into his shirt. "Before she fled...Princess Zelda told me...to give this to a boy...from the forest." He then pulled a clothed item and gently handed it to Link. The guard's vision was starting to blur as he looked at the four kids that he had met days ago. "P-please...save...Hy...rule." he wheezed before his hand fell away from the item in Link's hand. They all looked down at the guard's body as it lay still, the last breath of his escaping his lips. They said nothing as they bowed their heads in silence. Each of them were crying to a different degree before Link wiped his eyes, a new fire lit in them as he unwrapped the item in his hands. He peeled it away before he suddenly felt faint.

Link could see nothing but white everywhere around him.

"Where...am I?" he asked himself.

"Link...can you hear me?" came a voice. "It's me. Zelda." Link's eyes widened when Zelda appeared before him, an ocarina in her hands. "I'm sorry Link. I tried to wait for you, but Ganondorf acted. All I can do now is leave the Ocarina of Time to you, along with this ancient melody. Memorize this song into your heart, and open the Door of Time." Link listened to Zelda play the ocarina before he slowly found himself playing the ocarina. He memorized every note of the Song of Time before Zelda's words cut through the light once more. "Please Link! Save Hyrule!"

Link slowly opened his eyes to see the Eds and Navi all staring down at him.

"Why'd you take a nap?" asked Ed.

"I don't...what happened?" Link asked in a groggy voice before looking down at the item in his hands. It was a blue Ocarina that seemed to glow with a mysterious power.

"You took one look at that thing and passed out on us." Eddy explained.

"What happened?" Edd asked. Link slowly explained in detail the vision he had about Zelda, along with the song that she taught him. "Intriguing."

"So, what now?" Eddy asked.

"We have to open the Door of Time." Navi told them as she floated above the altar. The boys all walked over towards the altar as Navi read the inscription etched into the black stone.

 _Ye who owns 3 Spiritual Stones_

 _Stand with the Ocarina of Time_

 _And play the Song of Time_

"These hollows must be where we must place them." Edd theorized as he took out the Zora's Sapphire.

"Which one goes to which?" Eddy asked while taking out the Goron's Ruby.

"Link, we need the Kokiri's Emerald." Edd stated.

"I gave it to Ed to hold." he answered.

"YOU WHAT?!" the other two Eds yelled in panic before turning to Ed.

"Ed! Please tell us that you have the Kokiri's Emerald!" Edd said in a forced calm voice. Ed just looked at them with a blank stare.

"The Spiritual Stone of the Forest! The green shiny stone! Looks like one of THESE!" he yelled with he hands gesturing to the two other stones.

"Oh yeah!" Ed said with a smile before digging through his jacket. "Um...not this...not here...I got it here somewhere."

"I got a better idea!" Eddy snapped before holding Ed up by his ankles and handing Edd a stick. "Double D! Hit him!"

"What? I will do no such-" he began to say before Link took the stick and smacked Ed, knocking a pile of filth out of him.

"No time to be nice." Link told him as Eddy began rummaging through Ed's stuff.

"Is this it?" Navi asked as she gently landed on a brown cloth.

"Isn't that the same cloth the Pocket Cucco hatched from?" asked Edd as Ed lifted it up and uncovered it, revealing the Kokiri's Emerald.

"I kept it there for safe keeping since it keep the egg safe!" Ed stated with a grin as he placed it down next to the other two stones.

"I'm not complaining." Eddy shrugged before looking at the stone door. "So, Link plays a tune and it opens?" Link nodded before bringing the Ocarina of Time to his lips and slowly began to play the Song of Time. The Eds listened as Link played before it felt like the entire temple began to sing along with him. The 3 Spiritual Stones began to glow before shooting a beam to the darkened Triforce above the door, lighting them a brilliant yellow. Link stopped playing when he felt the doors open before them, revealing the inner chamber of the temple.

"We did it! We opened the door!" Ed cheered.

"Great." Eddy said sarcastically. "We're doormen."

"I can't help but wonder what's beyond the door." Edd wondered aloud as he and the others all walked in. They looked to see light shining through the window down upon something in the center of the room.

"Link...look at that!" Navi whispered in awe before fluttering towards the item. Situated deep within a pedestal was a blade gleaming in the light, a deep blue grip at the top. "It's the blade of legends. One that is said to drive back evil, no matter how powerful. The Master Sword!"

"Cool!" Ed stated as he reached his hand up and walked towards it.

"No Ed!" Edd yelped as he got between Ed and the sword.

"So we fought all those monsters, collected the stones, and opened a door, all to get a bigger blade?" Eddy asked. "I hope it's worth it."

"Only one way to find out." said Link as he walked up to it and gently gripped the sword with both hands. The others watched as Link hesitated before jerking the blade out of the ground. Suddenly, a brilliant light shot out from all around them, enveloping them all as they screamed. Then...they were gone.

A/N: Hope you all liked it. And I hope you all had a Happy New Year.


	25. A New Adventure!

"Awaken, Chosen Hero of Time!"

Link's eyes slowly fluttered open as a voice cut through the fog that clouded his mind. He stared at the strange void that seemed to go on forever. He stood up to get a better look, only to nearly fall over on wobbly legs. He couldn't quite place it, but he felt...off.

"Whoa," he groaned while holding his head. "What happened? Where am I?" His thoughts were cut short at the sound of someone moaning. He whipped his head to see three men lying around him on top of the triangles that made up the Triforce, with himself in the very center. "Guys! Are you okay?!" he cried out in panic as he knelt down towards Edd.

"Link?" Edd groaned as he opened his eyes and looked up at his friend. He blinked a few times before his sight finally cleared. "Link? Is that you?"

"Who's there?" came Ed's voice as the dumbest of the Eds sat up and yawned.

"Ed! You're okay!" came Navi's voice as she suddenly flew out from behind Link's back.

"What? No one gonna ask about me?" The three of them all turned to see Eddy lying there rubbing his head while looking at them all. "Thanks a lot."

"Eddy!" Ed yelled in joy before stopping, his grin fading to a confused stare. "Eddy?"

"Whoa!" Navi whispered as she finally took in the sight of them all. "You've all...changed." All of them were now standing up and looking at themselves before slowly realizing that Navi was right. For one, each of them had grown. No longer were they mere boys, but grown men. Link's clothing had changed in some ways as well. Link still had his green tunic and cap, but now wore white leggings, a long white undershirt, brown leather gloves, and an earing on his left ear. The Eds clothing looked the same on them, though just a little longer, along with their hair.

"Check it out!" Eddy yelled with a grin while flexing a muscle on his arm. "I bet I'm as tall as my brother! Maybe even taller!"

"Strange. How on Earth have we aged?" Edd asked before coughing and humming. "Is that my voice?"

"Look at all the pretty colors." said Ed as he gazed at the multiple symbols surrounding them. Six symbols were scattered about, each one of different color and look.

"Yawn." Eddy mocked yawn before looking around. "Where's the exit?" They didn't have time to think before one of the symbols on the ground began to shine. Each of them got defensive as a figure rose from the symbol before the light faded, revealing a bald elderly man in an orange monk like robe, a white mousetache spreading from under his nose and connecting to his hairline.

"I am Rauru, one of the ancient Sages." said the man.

"Hiya, Mr. Rauru." Ed greeted with a grin while the others all listened.

"Ages ago, we ancient Sages built the Temple of Time to protect the entrance to the Sacred Realm. This is the Chamber of Sages, inside the Temple of Light." Rauru continued.

"Intriguing." Edd mused as he stared about the place.

"The Temple of Light, situated in the very center of the Sacred Realm, is the last stronghold against Ganondorf's evil forces. The Master Sword-the evil destroying sword that you have pulled from the Pedestal of Time-was the final key to the Sacred Realm." Rauru finished. Link's eyes widened before he unsheathed the Master Sword from behind him and gazed upon it, it's silver blade seeming to gleam in the light.

"That sword is so cool! Can I hold it?!" Ed asked in excitement, prompting the others to keep him away from it. Raura continued on, halting them from their squabble.

"The Master Sword is a sacred blade which evil ones may never touch. Only one worthy of the title of 'Hero of Time' can pull it from the Pedestal of Time. However, you were too young to be the Hero of Time. Therefore, your spirit was sealed here for seven years." Rauru explained.

"Seven years?" Edd gasped in shock. No wonder they all looked older.

"Indeed." Rauru confirmed as he looked at the Eds. "Your spirits were sealed as well so that you may aid Link. Now that you are all old enough, it is now time for Link to awaken as the Hero of Time."

"Cool! Link's a hero!" Ed yelled with a smile before grabbing Link in a hug and dancing around, causing an endless protest from the tunic wearing man.

"However," Rauru added grimly, stopping them all once again. "Though you all opened the Door of Time in the name of peace, Ganondorf, the Gerudo King of Thieves, used it to enter this forbidden Sacred Realm!"

"WHAT?!" yelled the boys and Navi, horror etched on their faces.

"He obtained the Triforce from the Temple of Light, and with it's power, he became the King of Evil." Rauru said.

"Are you kidding me?!" Eddy shouted. "After all the work we did to stop Ganondorf, he STILL got what he wanted?!"

"We were the bad guy's doormen?" Ed asked.

"I'm afraid so." Rauru nodded. "His evil radiated from the temples around Hyrule, and in seven short years, he transformed Hyrule into a world of monsters."

"Oh dear." Edd gulped while Link's grip on the Master Sword weakened until it fell from his hand. He dropped to his knees and hung his head as his mind went to all those that he had met. The Deku Tree that lost it's life to Ganondorf. The Gorons and Zoras who put their trust in them to stop Ganondorf. Princess Zelda.

"We...we failed." Link muttered, his eyes beginning to burn with tears. "We...I let everyone down." The Eds and Navi stared down at their friend, the sadness beginning to spread around them all.

"Not all hope is lost." Rauru spoke again. They all turned to him to see a small smile on his face. "There is still one hope to make everything right. The Power of the Sages remain."

"Really?" Link asked before rubbing the tears away from his eyes and standing up. "What do we have to do?"

"When the Power of all the Sages is awakened, the Sages' Seals will contain all the evil within the void of the Realm. I, Rauru, am one of the Sages. And your power to fight with the Sages is what makes you the Hero of Time, Link! The Hero of Time, chosen by the Master Sword" Link could only show a determined smile as a new flame of hope began to burn within him. He didn't know why he was chosen as the Hero of Time, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was defeating Ganondorf, and returning peace to Hyrule.

"Excuse me. Mr. Rauru!" Edd stepped forward.

"Yes young Eddward?" Rauru responded.

"I was hoping that maybe you could answer a question for me." Edd said.

"And that is?" Rauru said.

"My friends and I come from a different world. We've been wondering how, and why, we were sent here." Edd explained.

"I see." Rauru said before closing his eyes. "While I do know why you are here, I'm afraid that it is not my place to give you the answer."

"What? Why not?" Eddy asked with a frown.

"Aww, come on. Please? Just a hint?" Ed asked.

"All in good time." Rauru answered before raising his arms out. The boys looked ready to protest again, but were stopped when Rauru burst into a blinding light. They all shielded their eyes for a moment until the light faded, leaving a floating light yellow medallion in his place.

"Where'd he go?" Eddy asked as Link stepped forward and took the medallion.

"This Light Medallion holds my spirit." came Rauru's voice. Link looked at the medallion to see Rauru's reflection looking at him. "Take it with you, gather the other Sages, and add their might to your own. Now go!" At his words, the area was enveloped in light. The boys held their eyes shut until for awhile before they slowly opened them in surprise.

"We're...back in the Temple of Time." Navi stated.

"What do we do now?" Ed asked.

"We now have a new mission." Edd said. "We have to awaken the Sages and defeat Ganondorf."

"Don't worry. That chump won't know what hit him!" Eddy smirked as he took out his slingshot. His smirk fell when he held up the slingshot, now looking smaller than he remembered.

"I guess you've all outgrown some of the previous items you once had." Navi guessed as Edd examined his tiny boomerang before putting it away. "Let's get out of here." They all nodded and began to walk towards the door, only to stop after a few steps. They couldn't help it, but they all felt like they were being watched. They all quickly turned around, with Link unsheathing his blade, and found themselves glaring at a mysterious figure that was now standing in front of the Pedestal of Time. The figure stepped forward into the light, revealing a man dressed in blue and white, with a red eye with a line down the middle of the man's shirt. The only part of that man's face that could be seen was his right eye, with his left eye hidden behind blond hair.

"I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time." said the man in a light voice.

"Me?" Link asked in confusion before shaking his head and steeling his gaze. "Who are you?"

"I am Sheik. Survivor of the Sheikah." the man said. "When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples. One in a deep forest. One on a high mountain. One under a vast lake. One within the house of the dead. One inside a goddess of the sand. Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world. This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikah."

"More poems and legends." Eddy groaned before mumbling. "Why can't they just give us a straight answer on what we have to do at the beginning?"

"Eddy!" Edd scolded.

"As I see you standing there, the mythical Master Sword in your hand, you really do look like the legendary Hero of Time." said Sheik.

"What are we? Chopped liver?" Eddy asked.

"We are?" Ed asked before biting his hand. "OW! No. Don't taste like liver."

"If you believe in the legend," Sheik continued, either not caring or just plain ignoring the Eds' antics. "Then you have no choice. You must look for the five temples and awaken the five Sages."

"Tell us something we don't know." Eddy said, now earning a glare from all but Ed.

"One Sage is waiting for the time of awakening in the Forest Temple. The Sage is a girl I'm sure you know." Sheik explained. Link's eyes widened.

'A girl? The Forest Temple? Does he mean-'

"Because of the evil power in the temple, she cannot hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm." Sheik continued.

"Then we must defeat this evil and save the Sage!" Ed declared with a raised finger.

"Unfortunately, equpped as you all are, you cannot fight this evil, nor enter the temple." Sheik said, making Ed's finger droop and the others to stare at him. "But, if you believe what I'm saying, you should head to Kakariko Village for supplies. I pray for your safefy." Sheik said before tossing a flashbomb on the ground and disappearing from sight.

"Who was that strange fellow?" Edd asked as he rubbed his eyes after being blinded by the light.

"I don't know, but we should take his advice." Link said.

"Off to Kakariko!" Ed declared.

"Stop shouting already!" Eddy snapped as they all turned and walked towards the exit and to a new adventure. At least until Ed flapped his jacket to release some hot air out and all but Ed fell over and began to gag.

"WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME IS THAT ODOR?!" Edd wailed as they all backed away from Ed.

"I knew he stank before, but this is unreal!" Link mumbled through his clenched nose while Eddy and Navi tried not to barf. Edd's eyes began to water before, to his horror, he recognized that smell.

"Ed, please tell me you don't have another cheese chunk on you!" Edd yelled.

"Oh! I almost forgot about," he said before pulling a green and black spotted item from his jacket. "Sheldon III! Wow, he aged!"

"ED!" the others cried out as Ed began to try and introduce it to them all.

* * *

A/N: I know. A lot of it was just repeating what they said in the game, but I couldn't think of a lot to get the story going. Also, if anyone has any suggestions for new attire for the Eds', something more Hyrule-ish, then please send suggestions in a PM and I'll see what I can do for the next chapter. All reviews with suggestions will be ignored.


	26. Preparations

Ten minutes had passed since the Eds, Link, and Navi appeared back in the Temple of Time, where Ed spent most of the time running around and avoiding the others before being tackled and restrained while Eddy placed Sheldon III inside a jar and sealed it.

"And if you let that hunk of rotting cheese out of that jar, I'm gonna throw it AND you into Death Mountain! Got it?!" Eddy yelled to Ed.

"But it'll spoil!" Ed countered.

"ED!" the others all yelled at him. Ed only hung his head in defeat before quietly placing Sheldon's jar into his jacket.

"Now that that's out of the way, shall we leave for Kakariko Village?" Edd asked.

"Yeah. The humming in here is starting to bug me." Eddy replied.

"Let's go." Link said as they made their way towards the door. They pushed it open and walked a few steps out before stopping again, their eyes taking in nothing but dread and horror. The once beautiful town of Hyrule was now nothing more than an empty husk full of pain and sorrow. The once bright blue sky was now full of ominous clouds. The land was dark and barren. No trees. No flowers. Not even a single blade of grass could be spotted. The buildings around them looked burnt and half destroyed. And from where they saw, the Marketplace that once held dozens of people going about their lives were now filled with nothing but ReDeads. None of the group could find anything to say before Edd summed it all up in four simple words.

"This is a nightmare." he whispered. The four of them slowly walked down the path that would lead them to the Marketplace before stopping out of sight of the roaming ReDeads.

"How many are out there, Navi?" Link asked the fairy as she floated up above them to have a bird's-eye view of the town.

"Too many to take out without drawing the rest." she informed them after a quick survey.

"Why not freeze them again with the Sun's Song?" Ed asked. The others nodded before music filled the air, casting it's power over the ReDeads and freezing them in place.

"Run for the gate!" Link ordered before running off, which was quickly mimicked by the others. Though they ran, they couldn't help but look at the poor town around them before making it to the drawbridge, which was now snapped in half and floating in the river that separated the town from the outside. The change was almost startling when they crossed the bridge, for they instantly found themselves bathed in sunlight.

"That's strange. All of Hyrule Field looks untouched by the madness inside the town." Edd exclaimed with a confused look.

"You're complaining that it's not a barren wasteland?" Eddy asked.

"I never said that. I said that it was strange." Edd corrected as they walked in the direction of Kakariko Village. "I pray that the village is okay."

"You and me both." said Eddy. The rest of the walk was quiet as they reached the staircase leading up to the village. Each step brought a sense of dread to the group, none of them wanting to see more destruction from Ganondorf's evil. To their immense relief and surprise, the village was not only still there, it looked to have expanded a bit. Newer buildings were around, some even built into the rocky walls that surrounded the village.

"Cool!" Ed said, summing up how the others felt.

"Indeed." Edd replied as they walked past the front gate and inside the village and saw other townsfolk going about their business.

"Halt!" The group turned to see a guard approaching them, spear at the ready. "Friend or foe?"

"What's it to you?" Eddy asked as he shoved the spear tip away, only for the guard to thrust it an inch away from his face.

"After Ganondorf took over, what do you expect?" asked the guard.

"We come in peace!" Ed said with a grin while waving his hand.

"That's correct." said Edd. "We wish to stop Ganondorf from spreading his evil any further!" The guard raised an eyebrow before chuckling at them.

"Another bunch of idiots who want to stop the King of Evil, huh?" asked the guard before pulling the spear away and standing straight.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Link.

"I mean others have tried to fight Ganondorf, and all have failed." answered the guard. "If you want to try, go ahead. I won't stop you." And with that, the guard returned to his post, leaving the group to walk further inside the village. They recognized a few shops that used to be empty warehouses, a few that used to do business in Castle Town, and a few new establishments.

"I can't help but wonder how this place has remained safe from Ganondorf." Edd mused before his stomach began to growl, making him blush.

"Sounds like someone's hungry." Eddy snickered before his and the others stomachs growled as well.

"Seven years without food will do that to you." Edd chuckled before looking around. "How about there?" he said while nodding his head towards a nearby building. The others looked to see a two story building with a sign that Navi translated as 'INN' to them.

"Sounds good. I'm starving!" Eddy smiled.

"I'm Ed!" Ed said stupidly before they all walked towards the INN.

"Hold it!" Link yelled, causing them to look at him. "We don't have time to goof around! We need to get what we came here for, then head to the Forest Temple!"

"Okay. Then where are we supposed to go?" Eddy asked, his arms folded across his chest. Link opened his mouth to answer, only to close it moments later when he realized he had no idea where exactly to go.

"All that we were informed by Sheik was that we were to head to Kakariko Village to find equipment." Edd reminded him.

"Link," Navi said as she sat down on his shoulder. "I know you want to get back at Ganondorf for all the wrong that he's done, but being reckless and impatient won't help us. Besides, even a hero needs food and rest." Link only stared down at her as her words sunk in before sighing.

"You're right. I'm sorry." he said before turning to the Eds. "So, who's hungry?" he asked, causing the others to smile before they all walked inside the INN. The inside was peaceful as people were eating breakfast before all eyes were cast on the door at the four men. Nobody said anything for a moment as they all just stared, as if expecting something to happen.

"Food please!" said Ed, as he was the only one who didn't notice all the staring. The others kept quiet before a hefty woman with black hair approached them.

"You four ain't from around here, are ya?" asked the woman. "I should know. I know every face of every villager here. Who are you? Some goons hired by Ganondorf?"

"Certainly not." Edd answered.

"We are here to stop Ganondorf and all his evil!" Ed declared loudly, his finger pointing dramatically in the air. The woman and all the others inside blinked a few times before bursting into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Eddy asked, already hating these people.

"Ain't the first time someone tried to stop Ganondorf." the woman chuckled while wiping a tear from her eye. "I like you fellas! Sit down anywhere. I'll have someone take your order!" The woman walked off after that, leaving the four of them to find an empty table and talk.

"So, what do we have that we can use right now?" Navi asked as she floated around the boys.

"I have my sword and shield." said Link. "And my ocarina."

"I have my shield too!" Ed smiled.

"The shield, boomerang, and the Goron's Bracelet that I have are too small to be of any use." Edd sighed.

"My slingshot's too small too." Eddy groaned.

"All we have is a bag of bombs, some Deku Sticks and Deku Nuts, and a few empty glass jars." Link finished. "Yeah. Heading to the Forest Temple, or _any_ temple, is suicide if we walk in with just this."

"First, we should see if there's a shop that sells weaponry." Edd suggested.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Ed chanted with a grin. "I want a weapon like the one used by the villain in 'Werewolf Hunting Grandmas From Across the Street!' It was so cool!"

"I have absolutely no idea what that is. Nor do I _want_ to know what this is." Link said before turning to the other two Eds. "As for the weapons, that sounds like a good idea."

"Oh! OH! Mememe!" Ed said with his hand raised.

"Ed." Eddy groaned.

"And cool armor and clothes!" he said.

"That too." said Link. "I don't think these clothes will protect us from whatever we have to face."

"Plus, I feel a little out of place in my old clothes." Edd said while looking down at the clothing he had on.

"So weapons, armor, and clothes." Navi summed up, earning a nod from everyone before one of their stomachs growled.

"But first some grub." said Eddy.

-In the kitchen-

The hefty woman was busy cooking before turning her head towards a young woman with long hair done up in a ponytail. "Hey! Go out and take those four strangers orders!" she barked.

"Yeah, yeah." said the woman before walking out the door and looked around. She instantly spotted the new faces before freezing. One face she didn't know, but three of them she instantly recognized. She could only mutter two words as her whole body felt shocked to the core. "The Eds?!"


	27. Unexpected Reunions

The group was looking around inside the INN as they waited for someone to take their order.

"Did you guys see that cloud over Death Mountain?" asked Ed.

"Kinda hard to miss a swirling, red cloud flying over it!" Eddy replied.

"I do hope the Gorons are okay." Edd said as he looked out the window towards Death Mountain.

"Same for the Zoras." said Link.

"Let's not worry about them now." said Navi as she floated onto Link's shoulder. "All we can do is prepare for the Forest Temple. Then, we'll tackle the others in time." she finished, earning a nod from the others.

"E-excuse me." The group turned to see another woman standing there. She was dressed in a simple white shirt, with brown slip on shoes, a yellow skirt that matched her long blonde hair, and a white apron was tied around her waist. She was holding a pencil and paper close to her face, allowing the group to see only her green eyes over the top. "I'm...I'm here to take your orders." Link smiled while Eddy checked her from head to toe, his mind racing with dirty thoughts at how she looked.

'Babe!' he thought with a grin while Edd merely smiled at her.

"I'll have a bowl of Chunky Puffs, a layer of pudding skin, a quart of gravy-"

"Ed! Shut up!" Eddy snapped before looking at his menu. "Gah! Still can't read this!" he muttered.

"We have a special." the woman said in a quiet voice, looking like she wanted to just hide more behind her notebook. "Steak and Eggs for only 15 rupees."

"We'll have four specials then." Link answered.

"Right away!" said the woman before she darted away into the kitchen.

"She seemed a little shy." Edd mused.

"Probably couldn't handle guns like these." Eddy smirked while flexing his new muscles.

"Keep telling yourself that." Navi chuckled before looking at the kitchen door. "Still, that was pretty strange."

-10 minutes later-

The boys were still waiting for their orders before a set of plates were set before them by the blonde woman from earlier. The aroma from the food began to make their mouths water before they began to eat. Link ate like a normal person, Ed and Eddy ate like animals, and Edd tried to eat before looking at his friends in disgust.

"Must you eat like that?" he asked in annoyance.

"Oh, will you stop bitching?" Eddy asked.

"HAW! Eddy!" Edd snapped. "Watch your language!"

"I'm not a kid anymore! Literally!" Eddy countered while Ed continued to shovel food into his face.

"Yumminy yum yum!" Ed grinned before another plate was placed in front of him. It was a stack of toast, evenly buttered, and slathered in gravy. "OH GOODY GOODY!" he screamed in joy before slapping the plate to his face. Link had to bring up his shield to block the food flying around them while the other two Eds ducked under the table.

"Pardon me," Edd began as he looked up at the woman. "But we didn't order that."

"And I ain't paying for it!" Eddy immediately said afterwards.

"It's on me." she said with a smile.

"Well, that was very generous of you Ma'am." Edd said with a smile of his own.

"Don't worry. Even after seven years, I know what Big Ed likes." the woman giggled.

"Anyone seeing him eat his food like that would know he likes..." said Eddy before he realized what she said. He, along with Link, Edd, and Navi, were now staring at the woman in confusion.

"Did you just say seven years?" Edd asked.

"Do you know these guys?" Navi asked while floating between Eddy and Edd. The woman's only reaction was to grin at them. A big, buck-toothed grin.

"He's my Pooky Bear." said the woman.

"Pooky...Bear?" Link repeated dumbfounded.

"...K...Kak...kakak..." Edd stuttered while pointing a shaking finger at the woman and sweating bullets. Eddy's jaw hit the floor in a silent scream, releasing a strangled garble.

"Kaka?" Navi asked in confusion before harumphing. "Do you know her or not?"

"KANKER!" the two Eds screamed before running out the door.

"WHO?! WHAT?! WHERE?! WHY?!" Ed yelled as he ran after his friends, knocking down the door, and the surrounding wall with it, leaving an INN full of confused and shocked people staring at the gaping hole that used to be the exit.

"What in the name of the Goddesses is going on out here?!" screamed the hefty woman as she barged her way towards the exit. "What happened to my door?!"

"That's what I want to know." Link mumbled before looking at the woman, ready to ask questions. He opened his mouth, but closed it shortly after when he noticed the woman staring at the hole in the wall, a smile on her face as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

-Outside-

After a severe scolding from the woman about keeping his friends on a leash, the woman let Link go on the promise that they never come back. Now came the hard part of finding where the Eds had run off too. Link searched on foot while Navi took to the skies.

"They couldn't have run that far." Link said to himself.

"Link!" came Navi's voice as she fluttered down to him. "I found them!"

"Where are they?" Link asked.

"Up there." she replied. Link followed her line of sight to a tall lookout tower near the entrance to Death Mountain. At the very top were three shivering forms that could barely be made out as his friends.

"Seriously?" Link sighed before he walked over and began climbing up the tower. "Is it wrong of me to want to shove them off?"

"Mmmm, no." Navi answered as they neared the top. Link peeked his head over to see Ed, Edd, and Eddy shivering like cowards in a huddle.

"What has gotten into you three?!" Link demanded while hanging onto the ladder.

"KANKER!" the trio wailed at Link.

"Kanker?" Link repeated before staring off in deep thought. "That sounds familiar."

"Didn't these three mention a group called the Kanker sisters?" Navi asked.

"Now that you mention it, they did." he said before turning to the Eds. "Who were they again?" And that's when he got three very strange versions of the story from the Eds, each one more confusing than the last. "I don't know what an evil banshee is, or why mutated food was even in this story." Link answered.

"All I could sum up from their stories is that these Kanker sisters chase these three around a lot." said Navi.

"Relentlessly." Edd gulped. "And if May is here, then her sisters Lee and Marie can't be that far from here!"

"How'd they even get to Hyrule?!" Eddy asked.

"Maybe Mr. Kaba Gobaba brought them here, like us!" Ed suggested.

"If he did, I'm gonna stuff that owl!" Eddy growled in anger.

"How she, or they, got here isn't important." Link told them. "What's important right now is getting those supplies we were talking about earlier so we can destroy the evil inside the Forest Temple. Remember?" The Eds looked at each other before relenting, knowing that Link was right. "Now I'm gonna climb down this ladder, and if you're not down in five minutes I'm coming back up to push you off." He then descended down the ladder, mumbling angrily as he did so. "Fought a dinosaur inside a mountain, yet they're scared of 'girl germs' and such. Ridiculous!" Eddy was the first to start climbing down, followed by Ed, and Edd last. They all met up with Link and Navi at the bottom, who were waiting for the trio before looking around. "Now we need to find a shop or blacksmith that sells weapons or armor."

"And where are we gonna find someone like that?" Eddy asked with his arms folded across his chest.

"There!" Ed said while pointing at a nearby shop. They all looked to see a familiar bearded head above the door, but with a sword on one side and a shield on the other.

"Well, that's convenient." Edd stated before they walked into the building. Sure enough, the same man that sold them a Hylian Shield was standing behind the counter, a few gray hairs beginning to show in his beard.

"Welcome to my shop!" greeted the man. "Need some weapons? Or how about our special on select pieces of armor?" The group looked around at the variety of items that filled the shelves. Swords that ranged from little daggers to two-handed bastard swords, plenty of Hylian Shields, chainmail, leather boots, and much more.

"Look at all this stuff!" Eddy exclaimed with a grin. "I bet we could take on anything if we had this kind of gear!"

"I don't know. Just having these objects doesn't exactly mean victory." Edd remarked.

"Don't rain on my parade, Double D." Eddy frowned as Ed picked up a sword with both hands.

"Ed! Put that down before you hurt someone!" Link snapped as he took the sword from Ed, who looked down in sadness. "We'll let you have a sword AFTER we're far away from the village."

"That's right," Edd smiled as he placed his hand on Ed's shoulder. "When we get to the Forest Temple, you can use your sword to dispel any evil creatures inside." You could see Ed's eyes light up at Edd's words.

"That's if they pay first." said the man, reminding them all that he was there. "Anyway, I was about to step out for some food. My assistants can handle any purchases while I'm gone. Wait right here." he said before removing his apron and stepping through a door to the back. "Hey! I need one of you to handle these customers while I'm gone!"

"Yeah, I got it!" came a woman's voice. The man walked back out the door, past the group, then out of the shop, leaving them alone with whomever it was the man was speaking with. They waited while the woman began grunting in annoyance before making her to the counter. She was a slim woman wearing a pair of blue overalls, a white shirt, thick leather gloves, and a wielder's mask covering her face, with long dirty red hair flowing down the back of her head, tied in a white ribbon,. "So, here for some gear, huh?" asked the woman as she lifted her mask. She then took a look at Link before snickering at him.

"What's so funny?" Link asked her.

"Never seen a guy walk in here wearing a dress!" she laughed.

"Dress? This is a tunic." he said while crossing his arms. "And yes. We're here for some equipment."

"One question though."

"What's that?" Link asked.

"What 'we're'? You're the only one here." she answered. Link blinked before turning his head left and right, taking note that the Eds we're there anymore.

"What the-? Where'd they go?" he asked before looking behind him. He groaned with a frown before moving to the side, revealing the three of them clumped together and hiding behind Link, each of them trembling in fear.

"Why are you three idiots hiding behind Link?" Navi asked them. The three of them didn't answer her before they heard the woman gasping. They looked to see her lifting part of her hair to reveal a wide eye staring straight at the Eds.

"Ed? Edd? Eddy?!" the woman said slowly, as if not believing her eyes. "Is that you?"

"You all know...wait. Is she someone from your world?" Link asked, feeling where this was going. Edd was the only one to snap out of it long enough to stutter out a greeting.

"Link, m-meet the leader o-o-of the K-K-K-Kankers...Lee Kanker!" Edd managed to squeek out.

"Another Kanker?" Navi asked.

"Where...have you been?" came Lee's voice in a quiet, almost inaudible tone. They looked to see tears streaming from under her hair and down her cheeks. Her hands were balled into tight fists, and her entire body was trembling.

"What?" Ed asked.

"I said, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" she roared, knocking the four men onto their butts. "We all thought you were dead! Everyone looked everywhere for you three morons! Now you show up out of nowhere, and all the way HERE even! HOW?!"

"What's with her?" Navi asked Link from inside his hat.

"I mean, is this where you've been hiding this whole time?!" Lee ranted on. "In Hyrule?! With this dress wearing weirdo?!"

"I told you, it's a tunic!" Link snapped.

"Shut it you, before I-"

"What's going on out there?!" asked another woman's voice.

"Oh no." Edd gasped, having a good idea of who that was. And sure enough, coming out of the back room was none other than the final Kanker. The one that had her eyes on him just like her sisters had their eyes on his friends. Marie Kanker. She too, like her sisters, had grown into a beauty. Her blue hair was still short and covered her left eye, but the rest had changed. She was wearing a thick apron around a black overshirt with leather gloves, a pair of overalls that covered all the way to her boots, and was covered in what looked to be some kind of oily substance. When Marie saw the Eds, her visible eye widened in shock. She rubbed her eyes and looked straight at Edd, who stared back in fear. Not wanting to be rude, he gave a nervous smile and waved. "He-Hello M-Marie." She just kept on staring before turning to Lee, who was wiping her face of tears.

"It's not a trick. It's them." she said.

"Isn't it great?!" came another voice from the entrance. The boys all jumped to see that May had walked in, a happy smile on her face. The Eds immediately hid behind Ed's shield while backing into corner as the sisters all approached at the same time, leaving Link and Navi to just stare before Link facepalmed.

"This is getting ridiculous." he groaned with a headshake before looking at his friends to see the Kanker Sisters bombarding them with questions and affection.

"Where have you been, Oven Mitt?" said Maria as she began hugging Edd in a bear hug.

"Come on Big Ed! How'd you get to Hyrule?" May asked as she had Ed pinned in a corner.

"Well? We're waiting Eddy!" Lee smirked while looking up at Eddy, which actually surprised her now that she wasn't shouting at them.

"HEY!" Navi shouted as she flew between the two groups. "Would you three stop crowding them?! We don't have time for this!" The Kankers were now eyeing Navi with different looks as the Eds managed to get some breathing room.

"It's a fairy!" May whispered in wonder.

"We can see that May." Lee snapped before Navi floated back to Link. "So, Mr. Tunic. Who are you?"

"My name is Link." Link introduced, a hint of annoyance in his tone before holding a hand towards Navi. "This is Navi," he said before holding his other hands towards the Eds. "And I'm guessing you already know my friends here."

"Uh-huh~" the sisters said in unison, scaring the Eds.

"Please stop scaring them." Link groaned before taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"Still, I wanna know. Where _have_ you three been?" Lee asked again.

"Well, that's a long story." Edd answered, sweat still running down his face.

"Is that so?" Lee asked with a hand holding up part of her hair, showing a narrowed eye. "Then hold up with the story telling 'til I get the others."

"Others?" the group said in unison.

"You mean more from your world are here?" Navi asked.

"Probably the same as them." Marie said while pointing to the Eds. "Another long story.

* * *

A/N: I apologize if it sounded off. Couldn't seem to think of how to get this going. Please tell me what you thought of the outfits and Kankers looks. Wanted to add a touch of Hyrule to them.


	28. What You Been Up To? Part 1

A/N: Someone asked why they were still afraid of the Kankers. They grew seven years older physically, not mentally. Also, sorry for not updating anything. Been deprived of inspiration.

* * *

The group waited inside the shop while Lee went to find the others, leaving the Eds, mostly Ed and Edd, to be stared at lovingly by May and Marie. Both Eds were now hiding behind a not-so-little Eddy, who was glaring at both girls while Link and Navi just watched in confusion.

"They don't look like the Eds described them." Link whispered to Navi, who was resting on Link's shoulder.

"You mean about being icky, mushy, yucky, or scary?" Navi whispered back.

"All." Link answered before looking back at the group, watching as May and Marie seemed to be a little closer towards the Eds. "They look rather nice."

"You do know we can hear you, right?" Marie said while shifting her visible eye towards Link, making the man cough and look away. "Thanks for the compliment, but I've already got a boyfriend." she finished while looking back at Edd, who continued to shake in fear. All of them jumped when the door was quickly opened, with Lee leading two others inside.

"Well, here they are." said Lee as she moved aside so that the Eds could see the new arrivals. One man, and one woman. The woman was thin with blonde hair, bright red lips, and blue eyes. Her hair was short and kept under a red bandana, a simple white dress reaching down to her ankles. The man had red hair that stuck out from under a familiar red hat. He wore a green shirt and long blue overalls with a large pocket in front, which was where he was resting his hands, a white bandage on his right forearm. The two of them looked at the Eds in shock before the woman began to tear up.

"No way..." the woman said in a quiet voice. "It really is them!"

"Been wondering where you dorks were hiding." said the man with a smirk.

"Nazz?!" Edd gaped in shock.

"Shovel Chin?!" Eddy asked with wide eyes before Nazz ran up to the three and hugged them, causing a blush to cross Edd's and Eddy's faces.

"I can't believe it! You three are alive!" she squeeled in joy, tears now running down her face. Link and Navi just watched from the sidelines as Nazz cried before she and Kevin began bombarding them with questions of 'Where this?' and 'How that?' and so on.

"Alright, alright! Stop crowding them!" barked Lee as she split both sides apart. "We'll get some answers, right?" she finished while looking at the Eds and Link.

"Right." said all four men.

"Hey, wait a minute. Who's the guy in the dress?" Kevin asked.

"It's. A. Tunic!" Link growled before taking a deep breath to calm down. "My name is Link. And this is Navi." he finished as Navi fluttered before him.

"Is that a fairy?" Kevin asked in confusion.

"Move it along already!" Marie snapped before pointing to everyone. "Link, Ed, Dreamboat, Eddy, Navi, May, Lee, Kevin, Nazz, and Marie!" she finished, her finger landing on herself. "Now we're all introduced!"

"Well, yes." Edd said before giving off a weak cough and regaining himself. "Is this everyone?"

"Everyone that's still here after seven years." Lee answered. "Now start talkin'. Where have you guys been?"

"Saving Hyrule!" Ed answered with a grin. Nazz raised an eyebrow while Kevin chuckled.

"You dorks are gonna save Hyrule? Yeah right!" he laughed.

"But, how exactly did you guys get to Hyrule in the first place?" Nazz asked the million rupee question.

"Well," Edd began. "It all started with a hunt for a giant owl."

-Skip-

"And then we met with the Great Deku Tree!" Ed yelled dramatically with his arms held up to emphasize the height of the tree.

"He was a rather large tree." Edd nodded.

"So what happened next?" May asked.

-Skip-

"And then Lumpy here grabbed us all under his pits and jumped for the web, dragging us all deeper into the Great Deku Tree." Eddy groaned.

"If not for the water at the bottom, we'd probably have died on impact." Link added.

"Did you ever find what the Great Deku Tree asked you to do?" Lee asked.

-Skip-

"I love spiders, but even I have a limit when it comes to one as large as Gohma!" Edd explained.

"That thing was nasty! Crawling around in the dark!" Eddy added.

"And shooting out little babies to fight!" Ed finished.

"How'd you beat it?" Marie asked, now starting to get interest in the story.

"Ed yanked her off the wall when she tried to run away, leaving her open for Link here to finish her off!" said Eddy while patting Link's back.

"Sadly, the damage was done." Edd added with a sad voice.

"The Great Deku Tree...didn't survive." Navi finished, her wings sagging. The others all looked on in pity as they finished saying how the Great Deku Tree gave them the Kokiri's Emerald before passing on, leaving them to continue on their journey.

"That's so sad!" May sniffled as she wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Totally." Nazz added, tears pricking her eyes.

"You're getting emotional over a tree?" Kevin asked.

"HE WAS THE GREAT DEKU TREE, YOU BIG CHINNED BONEHEAD!" Navi yelled while flying right in Kevin's face.

"Easy Navi." Link said, hoping to calm her down before they continued.

-Skip-

"After traversing Hyrule Field, we finally made it to the Bazaar." said Edd.

"There were lots of people and shops there!" Ed laughed. "Like the Happy Mask Shop!"

"Which reminds me," Link interrupted before pulling out the Skull Mask. "We never did find anyone to buy this."

"I wonder if that gentleman is still waiting for his money." Edd mumbled to himself.

"Keep going!" Lee barked. "What happened next?"

"Well, we went to meet Princess Zelda, but we hit a few snags along the way." Edd continued.

-Skip-

"So you guys met Princess Zelda? What was she like?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah. What _was_ she like?" Lee asked with a narrowed eye at the Eds.

"She is the Princess of Destiny!" Ed proclaimed with a smile.

"What Ed is trying to say is that she was nice, well-mannered, and knew of the dangers that Ganondorf would one day bring." Edd explained.

"Don't we know it?" Marie said as she stared at the ground. "He's a monster."

"You sound like you've met him." Link said.

"Later." Lee said with a raised hand. "So after meeting Zelda, what happened next?"

-Skip again-

"So there we were, facing an active volcano that rained fiery death all around us! But was I scared? Nope! I single-handedly got us through molten lava, angry dinosaurs, and-"

"As fascinating as your version is Eddy, why not tell them what really transpired?" Edd asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Rrr. Fine!" Eddy groaned.

"Tell them how we became brothers with Darunia!" Ed yelled excitedly.

"That doesn't happen 'til near the end of our adventure up on Death Mountain." Navi told him.

"As we were saying, our next stop was deep within the heart of Death Mountain." Edd continued.

-Skip once more-

"That place was a maze full of exploding beasts!" Eddy exclaimed while Ed began to snarl and make noises in an attempt to mimic the beasts. "Could stab any of them without them blowing up in your face."

"I concur. They were amazing creatures, despite how deadly they are." Edd added.

"Those Lizalfos weren't nice either. Trying to stab and slash at us!" said Ed.

"How'd you get through?" Nazz asked.

"I ran through a lot of walls!" Ed told them, earning a chuckle from the other group.

"When don't you run through walls?" Eddy asked.

-Skip to my lou-

"And then King Dodongo released his breath, spewing a massive fireball right at us!" Link explained, having decided to speak up.

"And yet, here you four still are." said the owner of the store, who had come in after eating his lunch.

"Thanks to the Shield you sold us." Edd smiled.

"And the one we found inside Dodongo's Cavern." Navi added.

"But that didn't stop the dinosaur from trying to run us over!" Ed added before curling up into a ball and began rolling on the floor. "It nearly flattened us like pancakes! Yum."

"What happened next? What happened next?!" May asked while hopping in place.

"Let's just say that it doesn't like the taste of explosives." Link told them with a smirk. "Didn't finish it off though."

"And then it launched another fireball at us." Edd continued.

-Skip-

The Kankers were laughing after they were told how Ed forced King Dodongo's mouth shut, causing the next fireball to exit out of it's ass.

"I bet that hurt!" Lee laughed.

"The tears it cried proved correct." Edd said before they explained that Link's quick thinking with the bombs caused King Dodongo to be blown off his rolling path and into the pool of lava, which ended the massive creature's life.

"And then we were warped outside somehow." said Eddy.

"Yeah! Darunia then invited us to a feast to celebrate!" Ed yelled with a grin.

"And that was when Darunia proclaimed the four of us his sworn brothers and gave to us the Goron's Ruby." Edd finished.

"Do you believe any of this?" Kevin whispered to Nazz.

"A little. Real or not, it's an awesome story." she answered.

"Whatever." Kevin chuckled before looking at the Eds. "So what happened next dorks?"

-Skip-

"So not only were you trying to get these Spirit stone things, you're also looking around for Great Fairies and Golden spiders?" Lee summed up.

"Precisely. That family can't break it's curse unless we destroy them all." Edd explained.

"And the Great Fairies give us magic powers!" Ed grinned.

"I bet when they see me like this, they'll-"

"Don't you DARE continue!" Navi snapped, seeing the wicked grin on his face and having a good idea to what he was thinking.

"Really Eddy. How can you think of vulgar thoughts when the rest of the world is in danger?" Edd asked.

"Besides, why go for a fairy when you got me right in front of ya?" Lee asked with a grin as posed for Eddy, causing the scamming Ed to blush before turning away with a huff, causing Lee to snicker.

"What powers did you get?" Nazz asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Ed can fly!" Ed laughed as he began waving his arms, causing a strong gust of wind to blow everything in the shop around him. The others all began to yell at him to stop when the various weapons nearly made swish cheese out of them while Ed floated in place.

"You're cleaning this up!" barked the owner as he pointed his meaty finger at Ed and his group.

-One clean up later-

"As we were saying, the Great Fairies have been bestowing powers upon us." Edd told them.

"Yeah! Eddy here can make fireballs!" Ed grinned, which was mimicked by Eddy as he held a moderate sized ball of flame in his hand. Some of them group stared in awe as Eddy made two more appear and began juggling all three fireballs.

"Is that it? Juggling?" Kevin asked in disinterest, causing Eddy to growl and burst into flames.

"Eddy! Calm down before you burn the shop down!" Edd yelled. Eddy slowly calmed down until the flames went out.

"How did you two do that anyway?" Link asked. "Not that long ago, you two didn't have much control of your powers."

"It may be due to their new physical statures that they now have better control." Edd hypothesized.

"Do you have a power like that Oven Mitt?" Marie asked Edd.

"I'm afraid not." Edd answered while backing away, seeing Marie inch closer to him.

"So what happened next?" May asked.

-Skip-

"So after we found the glass bottle holding the letter, we immediately told King Zora about what had happened to his daughter." Edd explained.

"Oh yeah...her." Eddy groaned.

"What? Not your type?" Kevin laughed.

"She's like Sarah with gills." Eddy replied. "I hated her! I still hate her!"

"She wouldn't have been that rude if you didn't keep insulting her." Navi said.

"So, how'd you get her out of the whale?" Lee asked.

"We got eaten!" Ed told them, earning a round of confused stares from the others.

-Skiprope-

"So she broke her ankle and forced you to carry her?" Marie asked carefully, her visible eye narrowing at Edd.

"Techinally, she only sprained her ankle. And yes, she asked me to carry her." he explained.

"And she nagged at us!" Eddy growled.

"She nagged at you since you two were at each others throats." Navi corrected.

"And then, while looking for what was once lost for Princess Ruto, we met a lot of creepy belly monsters and floating bubble wrap!" Ed explained, his mind twisting up the adventure a little.

"What'd he say?" Nazz asked.

"He's a little correct." said Edd. "Still, we did venture on before finding our next weapon."

"A rangadang!" Ed yelled.

"A boomerang, you idiot!" Eddy snapped.

"What good is a boomerang gonna do in a fight?" Marie asked.

-Skip-

"So these tentacle things were taken out by Double D here with a boomerang?" Lee asked.

"All but the last." Edd corrected. "I was knocked silly before Ed ripped it from the ceiling and began to thrash it on the ground."

"Big Ed could thrash anything he wants!" May grinned.

"So, did you guys get her the stone?" Kevin asked.

"We ran into a few more monsters on the way, but yes." Edd explained before groaning. "And I rather we not run into them ever again."

"Why?" Marie asked.

-Skip a beat-

"YOU WERE BEING EATEN BY AN OCTOPUS?!" Lee roared with laughter, along with practically everyone in the room.

"It was not a pleasant experience whatsoever!" Edd snapped in anger, his skin crawling at the thought of being covered in drool all over again.

"Just be glad Ed killed it so you could get your hat back." Eddy snickered.

"So...so...what happened to the princess?" May asked after calming down from her laughing fit.

-Skip to next chapter (kidding)-

"So after you saved her and Lord Jabu-Jabu, she said she'd give the Zora's Sapphire to you if Double D married her?" Nazz asked as Marie choked Edd, who was being pulled away by his friends while the other two Kankers tried to pry their jealous sister from his throat.

"That's basically it." Navi explained while Kevin rolled on the floor in laughter at the situation. "She promised her mother to only give it to her husband, which will be Double D since she proposed. Though they didn't realize it until I blurted it out to them."

"Aww. That's so sweet." Nazz smiled. Who could blame Ruto? Edd was a nice guy to everyone. "But, wasn't she a little young to be getting married?"

"Yeah, but I think she's old enough now." Navi replied as Marie got loud with her insults and threats to both Edd and Ruto.

-Skip-

"So you noticed smoke coming from over the castle wall while heading back to see Zelda?" Marie asked, her temper in check.

"...that's correct..." Edd wheezed through his sore throat.

"We tried to get inside, but the drawbridge was up." Navi continued.

"Then it lowered for Zelda and Impa to escape from Ganondorf." Link added, a dark look on his face at the reminder of Ganondorf.

"He hit us with a spell and scattered us like bugs! And he wasn't nice!" said Ed.

"I remember that day." said the owner of the shop. They all looked to him as he sighed. "The town was set ablaze. The citizens were either dead or injured, and madness reigned."

"That's horrible!" Nazz gasped, her hands covering her mouth in shock.

"So...what'd you do when you got in?" Kevin finally asked, not wanting to think about dead bodies.

-Skip-

"And after we were sent back to the Temple of Time, we met Shiek." Link explained. "He told us that we could get proper gear from Kakariko Village and sent us here. And that's where our story is right now." All of them looked to the four as they thought of all that they said.

"So now you have to travel to five temples, kill evil monsters, and gather sages?" Lee asked.

"That's correct." Edd answered. "And with their help, we can banish all the evil and restore the peace to Hyrule."

"Sounds like you have a lot on your plates." said Lee.

"Now it's your turn." said Navi as she floated towards the others. "How did all of _you_ end up here?" The others all looked at each other again, their eyes holding worry, fear, and pain.

"It...begins after we tried finding you guys." Nazz began, a solemn look in her eyes.

* * *

A/N: To be continued. Sorry, but my brain hurts.


	29. What You Been Up To? Part 2

A/N: Wow, this was long overdue. Sorry for the long wait. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

-The day the Eds vanished-

Sarah was walking towards Edd's house since that's where he brother said he was going this morning, a scowl on her face. She had to stop playing house with Jimmy to remind Ed to do his laundry, and she _hated_ having to stop playing with her friend. She was gonna make sure that stupid head of a brother of hers payed for this. She stomped up to the front door of Edd's house before pounding on the door. Everyone knew that Edd's parents were almost never home, so she didn't need to put on a nice act.

"ED! GET OUR HERE!" she screamed as she pounded on the door. She waited for 5 seconds before pounding again, her patience paper thin at the moment. "ED!"

"Hi Sarah!" Sarah turned to see Johnny waving at her with one hand while holding Plank in the other, his head stuck between two boards on a fence.

"Get lost, Blimp Head!" she sneered before pounding on the door once more.

"I would, but my head's stuck again." he explained as he watched her pound on the door. "Mind helping me out?"

"Can't. Gotta get my stupid brother home!" she barked before raising her fist to knock again.

"Well, he's not here." Johnny told her, stopping her mid-swing. She turned to him before he continued. "Plank says he saw the Eds heading for the woods a few hours ago. Something about a cool owl nearby!" Sarah only growled in frustration before shouting to the heavens.

"EEEEEEDDDDDDD! GET HOME, NOOOOOOOW!" she bellowed so loud that they could here it all the way from Lemon Brook. She growled as she stomped back home, though slightly hopeful that he'd come hate late and get yelled at by their parents.

"You said it, Plank." Johnny moaned as he rubbed his sore ears after Sarah yelled.

-Hours later-

Sarah was watching T.V., a bored look on her face, before yawning and turning it off.

'I wonder what's for dinner?' she thought as she walked towards the kitchen. She saw her mom standing there talking on the phone. She was about to pull on her apron with a fake smile to ask what was for dinner, but stopped when her mother mentioned Eddy.

"That's what she said. She told me around lunchtime that Eddy hadn't returned home." her mother spoke. "That's right. And my little Ed hasn't come back either...I know. My son and Eddy are usually out causing mischief, but we all know that your Eddward only gets in trouble when they're involved...Yes, I'm sorry it happens, but kids will be kids...I'll keep a look out for them and send Eddward home if he shows up...Okay, goodbye." she finished before hanging up the phone.

"Was that Double D's mom?" Sarah asked, getting her mother's attention.

"Yes." her mother answered before sighing. "I'm afraid they may have done something...again." she grumbled the last part, knowing that Ed and Eddy would cause some kind of problem in the cul-de-sac.

"Really?" Sarah asked in surprise while grinning internally. 'Those fatheads are gonna get in trouble again!' she laughed inside.

"Yes. Though it seems Ed and Eddy were following Eddward's lead into the woods." she said with a thoughtful expression. "Something about finding an owl. Well, it was probably just another bird. They'll probably come home soon. Dinner's in an hour."

-3 hours later-

Ed still hadn't returned, causing his mother to become a little annoyed. Hanging out with his friends was okay, but not when he doesn't check in every now and then with her. While she spoke out loud about him being out to her husband, who merely grunted while watching T.V., Sarah was in her room talking to Jimmy.

 _"And he's been gone with the two other Eds since this morning?"_ Jimmy asked on his end of the line.

"Yeah! Didn't come home for lunch, and still hasn't come back since then." Sarah told him with a smile. "My mom said that he's in big trouble for not calling, and for not doing his laudry. I'll call you when he shows up so you can hear her chew him out!"

 _"I break out my best tea and listen in!"_ Jimmy said in a gleeful tone. She and Sarah laughed at the idea of seeing Ed in trouble before ending their call and were now waiting.

-The next day-

"Have you guys heard?" Nazz asked Kevin, Rolf, and Johnny in the middle of the cul-de-sac. It was near noon and the three of them were discussing the Eds. "None of the Eds came back since yesterday."

"Plank and I heard about that." Johnny spoke up. "Plank saw them going into the woods. That's the last anyone saw them."

"Rolf has not seen hide nor hair of the Ed boys." said Rolf.

"Probably off somewhere working on another scam." Kevin said. "Dorks."

"But they were only gone for half a day that time." Nazz told them. "They left early yesterday, and now it's nearing noon today. That's over 24 hours, and no calls to any of their houses. Something's seriously up." she finished just as Sarah and Jimmy joined them all. "Hey Sarah. Heard anything from Ed yet?"

"Nothing." Sarah groaned after having not seen Ed get punished.

"Maybe they got lost in the woods." Jimmy said. He didn't like the Eds that much after Eddy wedgied him in front of everyone, but he'd rather see them get thrashed by the kids around the cul-de-sac instead of being lost and hungry in the middle of nowhere.

"Who cares?" Sarah asked out loud.

"I'm with her." Kevin told her. "Last time we did look for them when they disappeared, we ended up being stuck in their stupid Chimp World scam."

"WE were the ones stuck in their Chimp World scam." Nazz corrected with a glare, which was joined in by more glares from the other kids. "You ran off and left us all hanging."

"Yeah, you jerk!" Sarah yelled.

"Rolf could not look at another banana without being haunted with nightmares after that day for many moons!" Rolf snapped. Kevin could put his hands up in defense at their angry tones.

"Whoa, chill!" he said while backing up a bit. "I panicked, okay?"

"If it wasn't for the Eds coming back to look for that mask and glove they lost, we'd probably have never gotten down." Jimmy grumbled from behind Sarah.

"FEAR NOT!" Rolf suddenly shouted, fully dressed in his Urban Ranger uniform. "AS THE URBAN RANGERS SHALL FIND THE MISSING ED BOYS! RANGERS, ASSEMBLE!" he ordered, causing Plank, Jimmy, and Johnny to stand next to him in their uniforms. The other kids just stared in confusion as the three set off into the woods to find the Eds.

"Urban weirdos." Kevin chuckled before the kids dispersed. Hours went by before the Urban Rangers returned holding a gym bag, a net, a camera, and a few large feathers...but no Ed, Edd, or Eddy to go with them. And things only got worse after that.

-1 week since the Eds vanished-

All of Peach Creek had been turned into a searching party. The kids of the cul-de-sac, their parents, and many others did everything they could to find the Eds. Missing person posters, faces on milk cartons, local news, newspapers ads, you name it. Even with the Kankers hearing about it and throwing a 'Hissy Fit', nothing yielded results.

-1 month since the Eds vanished-

Time seemed to slow to a crawl for the cul-de-sac. The parents were always near the phone when they weren't at work. The kids barely cracked a smile as they went on with their days.

-6 months since the Eds vanished-

The parents were at a loss as to what to do, while the kids bickered and accused each other for the Eds disappearing, thinking that they just ran off. Time went on as things became worse until...

-2 years since the Eds vanished-

It was Saturday, the two year anniversary of the day the Eds disappeared. The kids all traveled to the spot where the Urban Rangers had found their items. Even the Kankers were there, but they were too sad to cause any trouble. Some cried, some said a few words, and some stayed quiet. They stayed quiet before hearing footsteps approaching. They turned, thinking it might have been one of their parents. They were wrong.

"Hello, children." said a strange man, a smile on his lips.

"Uh, hello?" Johnny replied with a wave.

"Why, what's with all the sad faces?" he asked.

"We're sad." Nazz began. "A couple of kids we knew disappeared two years ago."

"Oh, that's very sad." the man frowned. "What were there names?"

"We called them the Eds." Jiimmy answered.

"There was Ed, my...big brother." Sarah sniffed, having missed that bonehead of a brother of hers.

"There was Edd with two Ds. We called him Double D." Nazz spoke next.

"And the last one was Eddy. He was the cute little loudmouth." Lee finished, a tear running down her cheek.

"Hmm. Strange." the man mused. "Was one of them wearing a strange black hat?"

"Yes." Rolf answered.

"And another with a strange, chinless head."

"Yeah!" May answered as the other kids eyes started to widen.

"And the third was small, about this high?" he asked while holding his hand around up to his thigh level.

"THAT'S THEM!" Nazz yelled in joy as the kids began to cheer before turning to the man. "Where are they?!"

"Who are you mister?" Jimmy asked.

"Me?" the man asked as he raised his right hand into a fist. They all watched as three triangles appeared on the back of his hand, the top one glowing. "I am the King of Evil, Ganondorf!"

 _"HOLD IT! HOLD IT! HOLD IT!_

-Present-

"TIME OUT!" Eddy yelled to the others. "GANONDORF HIMSELF WAS IN PEACH CREEK?!"

"HE WAS IN OUR WORLD?!" Edd screamed.

"EVERYONE'S YELLING!" Ed yelled. Everyone turned to Ed who was smiling at them before Eddy slapped him.

"Please stay focused, Ed." Edd pleaded.

"Getting back to the story." Link said.

"Right." Nazz said before continuing. "Well, he used some kind of weird magic to transport all of us to Hyrule."

"Unfortunately, we got separated from each other." Lee added. "And the five of us are the only ones who made it to this village."

"We don't know what happened to the others." Marie said as she and a few others stared at the ground.

"Jimmy, Johnny, Saraha, and Rolf are still who-knows-where." Kevin told them. "As far as any of us know, we're all that's left."

"Oh dead." Edd whispered. "All of our parents must be worried sick."

"Uh..." Nazz spoke before biting her lip.

"Uh? What 'Uh?'" Eddy asked.

"I said that we're 'all that's left', dork." Kevin repeated.

"Something tells me there's more to that than you're saying." Navi said as she floated before him. "What's going on?"

-Kakariko Graveyard-

"...no...NO!" Eddy fumed.

"This can't be real! Tell me this all a bad dream!" Edd gasped.

"Mommy and daddy...SAY IT ISN'T SO!" Ed yelled as tears fell from his eyes like a waterfall.

"It is." May answered while wiping her own eyes. She and all the other kids traveled to the graveyard to gaze upon a small gravestone. Upon it were some familiar names to them all. Etched upon were the names of all their parents names.

"That spell he used to transport all of us here was larger than we thought. Everyone in the neighborhood was brought here." Lee explained. "Our parents were brought here to be labor, but they revolted, and..."

"This is what happens when you defy Ganondorf." Marie finished.

"When I get my hands on him, I'm gonna rip his-" Eddy started before brought his right hand out of it's pocket.

"Don't." Kevin said as they all stared at his hand...or lack of one. It was nothing but a stump wrapped in bandages. "I know you dorks said you were gonna fight him...but I wouldn't. Trust me, you'll live longer."

"Oh dear." said Edd, summing up what they all thought.

"Doesn't matter. I'd rather be dead than live under Ganondorf's rule!" Link declared. "If we quit now, then Ganondorf wins."

"Good thing we're not giving up! Right you guys?" Navi said as she turned to the Eds.

"Right!" Ed smile.

"Indeed!" Edd nodded.

"Let's take that bastard down!" Eddy grinned while cracking his knuckles. The others could only stare in confusion and awe at their words. Despite the story they just told them all moments ago, they couldn't picture a slimy con artist, a rule abiding nerd, and an overgrown germ farm saving them from an evil tyrant.

"Heh." Kevin chuckled. "It's your funeral."

"At this point, we'll take whatever hope is given." Lee grinned.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Eddy scowled.

"It means we're behind you guys." Nazz answered.

"If you need to rest, your room at the Inn's on me." May grinned.

"And we'll hook you guys up with the best we got in the shop! Free of charge!" Marie added.

"Don't forget us!" Nazz smiled while raising Kevin's good hand, who shrugged his shoulders at them all. The group of young heroes could look at the others before smiling. Starting tomorrow, their fight continues.

A/N: Man, I think I just threw all this together. Hope you all like it. Also, the 'update notification' seems to be wonky. I updated my Steven Universe story, but it didn't say it updated. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	30. Ghostly Races

The group spent the rest of the day chatting it up with those from the cul-de-sac, giving Link a very detailed view of how the Eds lived their lives. And by that, I mean how all their scams kept blowing up in their faces. He and Navi would've questioned how any of what they heard was possible if they stopped laughing for a moment.

"Enough! Enough already! My ribs are gonna break!" Link wheezed.

"I haven't laughed this much in a long time!" Navi chortled. The Eds didn't take to kind to their repeated failures being brought up. Edd blushed, Eddy ground his teeth in anger at the other kids razzing them, and Ed laughed along with their failures.

'If we ever run into the others from this cul-de-sac of theirs, I'm gonna have them tell me everything they got on these guys.' Link thought while stiffling another chuckle.

"Well, the day's almost over." Marie yawned.

"Alright everyone, get out!" Lee ordered since the owner left them to lock up. "We're closing for today!" The others all stood up and stretched before heading towards the door, but only Kevin and Nazz left after Lee grabbed the Eds and Link by their shirts. "Hold it! Need to talk to you guys!"

"If you try to kiss us, you'll regret it, Kanker!" Eddy growled.

"As good as that sounds, they're something I wanna tell you dips." she said as she released them.

"And that would be?" Edd asked.

"You telling them about that old graveyard keeper?" Marie asked as she swept the floor.

"Who? Dampe?" Navi asked.

"Actually, it's the late Dampe now. He passed away." May answered.

"Let met guess. Ganondorf?" Link growled.

"Nah. Old age. Guy was practically a walking corpse." Lee explained.

"And what's this got to do with us?" Eddy asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Before he died, he found some kind of weird tool or some other kind of shit." Lee continued. "Don't know what it is, but if you guys are looking to fight Ganondorf, then you're gonna need every and any advantage you can get. Figured it was worth mentioning." Lee finished.

"Well, thank you for the information." Link replied with a smile. "Where is it?"

"Buried with him." Lee smirked. "Which means you guys have gotta do a little grave robbin' if you want it."

"You cannot be serious." Edd protested. "Defiling a departed individual's resting place is where I drawn the line."

"Oh yeah? Well I'm redrawing your line! We're hitting that grave tonight!" said Eddy.

"OH! OH! Will we see more ghosts and zombies there?!" Ed asked excitedly.

"He still wants to see the undead?" Link asked in disbelief.

"I'll never understand this guy." Navi groaned.

"Alright, get lost!" said Marie before she and Lee pushed the four men out the door, with May walking out behind them.

"I'll have your room ready for when you guys wanna call it a night." May smiled before walking towards the Inn.

"I still stand by decision." Edd spoke up before turning away from them. "I refuse to take part in this grave digging excursion. Count. Me. Out." The others only looked at Edd's back before Link gave a knowing look to the other two Eds.

-Kakariko Graveyard-

The group was now heading for the graveyard, with Ed dragging Edd by the ankles the whole way, before stopping in front of Dampe's grave.

"Here we are boys! Ready to dig this old man up?" Eddy asked them.

"How about we leave the corpse in the ground and just take the item?" Link suggested.

"This is madness!" Edd yelled while lifting himself off the ground. "How would you all feel if someone dug up your grave for anything that was buried with your body, treasured item or not?!"

"Like I told you, one day I'll build a fountain of youth. And that means I ain't dying." Eddy explained, causing Link to stare and Edd to groan while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You know what? Fine!" Edd snapped. "Since all of you seem set on violating this poor soul's grave, then I'll lend a hand to quicken the pace and get us out of here all the quicker!"

"Ha! 'Bout time you decided to live a little!" Eddy laughed as Ed began pulling the gravestone back.

"Uh, guys? I think someone beat us to it." Navi stated while hovering above the whole in the ground. All four of them looked down to see that the grave was indeed an empty hole in the dirt.

"Oh, fantastic!" said Eddy while throwing his arms in the air. "So someone else got the cool treasure?! Just perfect! What do we do now?"

"I propose we call it a night. The Kankers did say they would outfit us with new equipment." said Edd.

"I just hope it'll allow us to enter the temple." Link reminded them. "Otherwise, it'll be for nothing."

"What do you think Ed?" Navi asked the dim Ed.

"I say...WE MEET THE ZOMBIES!" Ed screamed before jumping down the hole.

"ED!" the others yelled before jumping down after their pea-brained friend. They raised whatever they had to fight, be it sword or fists, ready to battle whatever was lurking in the ground. However...

"Well now, this is quite a nice surprise." said Dampe. He looked exactly the same as before, but was now floating in the air, holding a lantern in his hand, and had an angelic halo over his head. Oh, and they were in some weird crypt.

"What on earth?" Edd asked in confusion while Eddy looked around the area.

"Hi, Mr. Dampe!" Ed greeted.

"How 'bout that? I ain't seen you four since you scampered out of the graveyard years ago. How you all been?" Dampe asked with a smile. "You likin' my grave?"

"This is your grave? This looks like a tomb!" Link stated.

"Yeah. Pretty big, ain't it?" Dampe asked them with a grin. "Makes for a little entertainment to last an afterlife. Now then, what can I do for you young men?" They opened their mouths to speak, only for Dampe to shush them. "Wait! Let me guess? You heard of the treasure I found and want to claim it, don't ya?"

"It's not that we wish to rob you of your buried possesions, but we're on a quest to free Hyrule from Ganondorf's tyrannical hands and-" Edd explained before Dampe shushed him again.

"Mind summing it up? Hate to be rude, but you're boring me to death all over again." Dampe chuckled, which was joined in by the other two Eds, Link, and Navi.

"Short answer: Yes. We want the treasure." Eddy bluntly told him.

"Which we'll return when we're done using it." Edd said.

"Eh, keep the thing if ya want." Dampe told them.

"Really?" Link asked. "You don't mind?"

"Pfft. I'm dead! What am I gonna need the thingamajig for anyway?" Dampe asked while shrugging his shoulders. "But, you gotta earn it."

"Why do these things always come with a catch?" Eddy groaned. "Fine! What is it?"

"Try to keep up." Dampe smiled before floating away at a quick speed.

"Follow that ghost!" Ed yelled before they all ran off after him. They all turned a corner, only to smack into a wall.

"What the?! Where'd he go?!" Eddy asked before a blue flame engulfed them for a moment. They screamed before appearing back at the start.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Too slow." Dampe said while shaking his head. "If you ain't fast enough, I'll just reset the race. Wanna try again?"

"Oh, it's ON OLD MAN!" Eddy yelled.

"That's the spirit!" Dampe laughed before flying off again.

-20 minutes later-

Dampe was having a grand old time racing group. Since his death, no one's ever visited him except grave robbers. He had fun messing their heads before they would give up and leave, but these boys were special. They were tenacious, stubborn, determined, and great for the occasional conversation while racing his spirit. It had taken them quite a few times, and many run-ins with dead ends and ReDeads, but the boys finally managed to keep up with Dampe. They were all struggling to breathe after all that running while Dampe simply floated along with a grin.

"Not half bad." he said. "I don't think I had that much fun before, even in life!"

"We*wheeze* kept up!" Eddy said.

"Please...no...more...running!" Edd begged as he lay on the ground.

"Can we have...the treasure now?!" Link gasped.

"Sure! Here ya go!" Dampe snapped his fingers, causing a chest to materialize out of nowhere. "And hey! Ya ever wanna race again, just visit ol' Dampe!" laughed the spirit before disappearing in a ball of blue flame.

"We got a prize, guys!" Ed exclaimed as he opened the chest and pulled out the item. "DA DA DA DAAAAAA!" Ed yelled while holding the Hookshot above his head.

"...uh, what is it?" Eddy asked.

"That's the Hookshot. Though the chain is strong, the amount inside is small. It's useful for allowing the user to go to hard to reach places." Navi explained.

"Like a grappling hook?" Edd suggested.

"Yeah." Navi nodded.

"Cool!" Ed grinned as he pointed it at the ceiling and pulled the button, thereby launching the hook skyward and into the ceiling before bringing him up with it and slamming him into the ceiling before falling back down. "Do it again!" he laughed as he aimed again, only for Link to take it away from him.

"Let's not and say we did." he suggested before putting it away. "Alright. We got that, so let's...you hear something?"

"Hear what?" Eddy asked while Link held his finger to his lips, telling them to be quiet. They didn't say a word before they faced towards the only exit left since the way they came was blocked by stone for some reason.

"Is that music?" Edd inquired as they followed the sound right into the middle of the windmill.

"This is the windmill!" Navi stated. "It must've been connected to the graveyard!"

"Yawn." Eddy mocked yawned before releasing a real yawn. "Well, if we're back in the village, I say let's hit the Inn."

"Agreed. I've had enough adventure for one day." Edd nodded as they jumped down.

"YOU!" screamed a voice, causing the group to jump in surprise. They turned to see an angry looking bald man approach them. He had a sinister scowl on his face while he constantly played his music box, which was the source of the song they followed. "YOU! WITH THE GREEN HAT!"

"Me?" Link asked while pointing at himself.

"Yes! YES! You look like him! Oh yes! Just like him! Just like that little brat! He came! He came here! And that song! THE SONG! He played the song before it all went wrong!" the man ranted.

"Any of you know what this guy's yapping about?" Eddy asked them.

"No clue." Link shrugged.

"The song, the song!" the man ranted before he stopped his music box. "This accursed song that made everything wrong! The windmill spun at far greater speed! The well dried up of the water we need! The storm it called! Oh, I don't really need to hear that song AGAIN!"

"Right...well, we'll leave you to your song." Eddy smiled while they all left the windmill, not taking their eyes off the man for a second before getting out the door.

* * *

A/N: I think I'm back in the swing of things. I haven't played, or seen, this game in awhile. I was going by memory. Also, someone sent me a suggestion for their gear. Who was it, and can you resend it please?


End file.
